All Because of A Play
by Queen of Shadows
Summary: Scott and Shelby get cast and Romeo and Juliet in the school play. What will having to play lovers have in store for them? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ Scott and Shelby get cast as Romeo and Juliet in the school play. What will having to play lovers have in store for them?

_Info:_ This is an Out-of-Horizon story.It will be written with every other chapter from Shelby's point of view and every other chapter from Scott's point of view. The school in this story is called Davidson High School, which is mainly full of rich people. Also, I didn't even notice this until I planned the whole story out but it seems to be loosely based off of "A Walk to Remember". I hadn't seen the movie it years, I planned this story out, I watched the movie again and I was like 'wow, this is a lot like my new story'. It's not exactly though. Another thing, I have this whole story planned out and I know exactly what's going to happen for all 35(yes, 35) chapters so if there's something someone doesn't like, too bad, it's not changing.

_Rating:_ It will mostly be rated '**T**' but there will be some rated '**M**' chapters. I will have each chapter rating listed.

_Characters:_ I have a lot of original characters in this story and almost all of the cannon characters from the show. Unfortunately, I didn't have a way to put Kat, Auggie or David into this story line. Kat is a year older and I wanted Scott and Shelby to be in their last year of high school so I couldn't have her. Auggie is not exactly rich so I couldn't think of a reason how he would attend such a high class school(and I mean this with absolutely NO offense to anyone.) And there was just no way for David to fit into this story line. I'm sorry for anyone who likes those characters. I like those characters as well, but it just wasn't possible for me.

Here's just a little bit of info about all of the characters in this story. There will be some other, very minor, characters but here are the ones who have significance...

Scott Barringer: He's a jock and captain of the football team. He gets cast as Romeo when he auditions to prove to his friends that he could play the role. His best friend is Justin and he's dating Juliet. He doesn't really like Shelby, Daisy or Ezra. He still has all of the same issues with Elaine but he never got into drugs bad enough to the point where he got kicked off the team.

Shelby Merrick: She's known as kind of "the slut" of the school due to some of her past hook-ups with guys. She gets cast as Juliet and knows the play by heart. She's best friends with Daisy and good friends with Ezra but still teases him. She doesn't really like Scott, Juliet, Justin or any of the other people in that crowd. She got the money to go to this school after her mom married Walt, who happened to be rich. She still has all of the same problems with Walt, drugs and running away.

Daisy Lipenowski: She's known as kind of "the freak" of the school. She's best friends with Shelby and Ezra. She gets cast as the Nurse in the play after she auditions by Shelby's request. She doesn't really like any of the jocks or other people in that crowd. She still has the same problems with her parents.

Justin Dethmer: Original Character. He's best friends with Scott. He's a jock and a football player. He hooked up with Shelby at a party in the past. He gets cast as Paris when he auditions as a joke. He doesn't really care much for Shelby, Daisy or Ezra. He's dating Suzy Thorton.(I give props to anyone who knows who this girl(Suzy) is. She was mentioned in the show by Juliet before)

Ezra Friedkin: He's a major drama geek and is the assistant director of the play. It was also his idea for doing 'Romeo and Juliet'. He's friends with Daisy and Shelby but doesn't like Scott, Justin or any other jocks. He use to like Shelby but now he likes Daisy. He still has the same problems with his parents and drugs.

Juliet Waybourne: She's a cheerleader and one of the most popular people in school. She's dating Scott. She became Shelby's understudy in the play after she auditioned for Juliet but Shelby beat her. She still has the same problems with bulimia, cutting and her Mom. She doesn't really like Shelby, Daisy or Ezra. She likes to think of herself and everyone else in the crowd she hangs out with as the 'royalty' or the school.

Jake Harris: He's a drama guy and got cast as Friar Lawrence in the play. He's friends with Ezra and all of the other drama people.

Colin Jones: He's a drama guy and gets cast as Benvolio in the play. He's friends with all the drama people.

Nathan Chase: He's a drama guy and gets cast as Mercutio in the play. He's friends with all the drama people.

Jackie Kehr: She's kind of a drama girl and gets cast as Lady Capulet. She's friends with Ezra, Shelby, Daisy and most of the drama people.

Amy Johnstone: She's a drama geek and gets cast as Lady Montegue.

Noah Sawyer: He's a drama guy and is cast as Lord Montegue. He is friends with all the drama people.

Ryan Summers: He's a drama guy and cast as Lord Capulet.

Sean Grey: He's a drama guy and is probably the best actor of the whole group. He was offered the role of Romeo but turned it down to play Tybalt.

James Wolf: He's a drama guy and gets cast as The Prince. He's friends with all of the drama people.

Kyle: Thompson: He's a drama guy and gets cast as Balthazar. He's friends with all of the drama people.

Sophie Becker: She's head of the Drama department and is in charge of the play. She's engaged to Peter Scarbrow.

Peter Scarbrow: He's the football coach. He's the one who convinces Sophie to cast Scott as Romeo. Engaged to Sophie Becker.

Elaine Barringer: She's the same as in the show.

Martin Barringer: He's the same as in the show.

Walt: He's almost the same as in the show but in this story, he's rich and made Shelby's family rich.

Jess Merrick: She's the same as in the show.

Alice Merrick: She's the same as in the show.

And as I said before, Kate, Auggie and David are not in the story.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ; )

Chapter 1

I woke up to an annoying beeping that was coming from my alarm clock. I really didn't want to get out of bed and go to school. I mentally debated hitting the snooze button and going back to sleep for ten minutes but I didn't. I turned off my alarm clock in order to cease the annoying sound and sat up in my bed.

I stood up from my bed and started to walk towards the bathroom. Walking hurt once I felt the pain between my legs that was from Walt. He came to my room last night and forced himself on me like he always did. It was disgusting! He was suppose to me a father figure to me and instead he would molest me nightly. The only reason why I put up with it was to protect Jess for I knew if I said 'no', he would go to her and there was no way I was going to put her through that horror.

I closed my eyes and did my best to forget last night. I walked out of my room and there he was. It was only me and him right then. Jess had to go to school early and my Mom was already at work. He watched me as I walked and I tried my best to ignore him. I walked into the bathroom and he followed me like a lion would stalk it's prey.

"Walt, I would like to get in the shower," I said, hoping that he would realize that I wanted him to leave.

"So," He said calmly. "It's not like I would be seeing anything on you that I haven't seen before, Kitten."

I shuddered and stared at him as she stood just inside the doorway. I hated the nickname he had for me and that his words were completely true. He smirked at me which caused me to hug myself protectively.

"If fact," He started. "I need a shower as well. Why don't I join you?"

I pulled my arms around myself even tighter. I felt like I was going to be sick and cry at the same time. His suggestion was revolting to me. I think he knew I would think that too for his smirk grew with my reaction.

"I'd rather you didn't," I said and tried my best to keep my voice steady.

"But I need a shower," Walt contradicted.

"Then go to the other bathroom," I retorted, my voice no longer on the verge of shaking.

"But this one is so much more fun."

I couldn't handle what he was saying anymore. I wasn't afraid or even sickened anymore, I was simply pissed off.

"Screw it!" I said and I walked past him and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and started to grab my books for school.

Walt opened the door while my back was turned and said, "So, you're not even going to shower?"

"I didn't say that," I responded and grabbed clothes for myself.

"Then, what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to Daisy's."

With those final words, I walked past him, down the stairs and left the house. Daisy only lived a couple of blocks away from me so I didn't mind walking to her house. At least I wasn't going to be with him anymore.

Daisy knew about Walt and everything he had done to me so I knew she wouldn't mind me coming to her house. We actually had a type of routine. When ever I had to get out of the house, I would got to her house and she would take me in.

On the other hand, there were days when I couldn't stay at her house and I would commit myself to something almost as bad as being with Walt. I would sell myself on the streets. It wasn't something I was proud of at all but it got me away from Walt and that made it worth it.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I reached Daisy's house and walked around to the back right away. I climbed up her back, outside staircase until I reached the balcony outside her room. It was all part of the routine we had. I walked through her door and into her room. She wasn't in the room which meant she was either getting something for breakfast or showering. I was going to go with the latter for she rarely ate breakfast.

She entered the room only moments after I came to the conclusion that she was showering and gave me a confused look. She was clearly questioning me about why I was there but all I had to do was give her a look that she had come to know very well and she realized it was because of Walt.

"What did he do this time?" Daisy asked casually.

"He wanted to shower with me," I responded, my voice showing how disgusting I thought it was.

"Well, you know where the bathroom is. There should be a clean towel in there."

"Thanks."

I walked out of her room and into the bathroom which was conveniently right outside and to the right of her bedroom. I walked into the enormous bathroom which was the size of my old bedroom before I moved here. When my Mother married Walt, we got lots of money along with the marriage and moved out of our little house. It was strange, I've had this new life style for almost two years and I still wasn't use to not having to worry about paying the bills.

I took off my blue pajama pants and white wife beater and stepped into Daisy's large marble shower. I turned on the water and immediately put my head under the water and let the hot, clear liquid stream down my body. The hot shower was also helping the pain left from Walt the night before. It wasn't that he was rough or anything but I would try to struggle and he wouldn't let me which only made the experience less enjoyable. It was bad enough that I would have to have sex with him.

I washed my body and hair quickly for I knew that I didn't have as much time to get ready that morning. Taking the time to come here and the discussion with Walt took a good fifteen minutes from my time to get ready.

Once my shower was done, I turned off the water and grabbed a large, soft, white towel that was hanging from a silver hook right outside the bathroom door. I dried myself off quickly and started to get dressed.

I put on my panties and bra with no problem but my jeans were difficult. It wasn't that they were too small for me, they were my size, but since I was still sort of wet, they were sticking to my legs which made them hard to get on. Once I got the jeans on, I was able to slip on my black, V-neck, form fitting shirt with no problem.

I combed out my hair, brushed my teeth and walked back into Daisy's room. I saw that she was practically ready. She had her face paler than her normal skin tone, her black eye make up on heavier than it should be and dark lipstick on. I never really liked the Goth look but Daisy was my best friend and if she liked it, I wasn't going to argue.

Most people questioned mine and Daisy's friendship for me and her don't have much in common but when I came to Davidson High School early last year, she befriended me with no questions asked. No one else did that. Ever since then, me and her have been best friends. Plus, we do have some things in common, just how we like to do our make up and dress isn't one of them.

"Hey, do you have any make up that I could use?" I asked while stressing the 'I' with a smile.

"If you can find something, you're welcome to use it," Daisy replied.

I walked over to her dresser and saw all of her make up spread around. There was a lot to choose from but not a lot that I liked. I settled for putting on some simple black eye liner and a clear lip gloss. It wasn't the best look for me but it was the best I could do.

"Come on," Daisy said. "We gotta go if we wanna get to school on time."

"Oh, yes. 'Cause it will be so terrible if we're a little late," I replied sarcastically.

"True."

"But, you're right. We should get going."

I sighed and we walked out of her room. We walked out of her house.

The instant we started to walk towards school, I grabbed a cigarette and my lighter from my purse. I lit the cigarette, put the lighter away and took a deep drag of the cigarette. I offered Daisy a cigarette before I put my pack away but she declined like she always did. I shrugged and put them away while taking another drag.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We reached school just as I was finishing my cigarette. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, putting it out. We weren't late like we thought we would be. In fact, we were kind of early. We still had a little over ten minutes before we had to get to our first class.

We walked into the school and went to our lockers to get our books. I grabbed my history book and notebook and then looked in the mirror that I had hanging up in my locker momentarily. With my one free hand, I tried to fix my hair a little but it did no good so I stopped.

"Hey, guys," Ezra said as he walked up in between me and Daisy.

"Hi, Ezra," Daisy replied.

"Hey, Frieken," I said and used the nick name I gave him last year.

"Ya know what? I give up on correcting you," Ezra said.

"Probably best," I replied and smirked.

I closed my locker and looked back to Ezra. He had a piece of bright yellow paper in his hand right in front of me. I gave him a confused look and he gave me the sheet of paper. I knew that the bright yellow was a sign of the drama club so I had no idea why he was giving the paper to me. He was part of the drama club so he was probably trying to advertise something but he was only giving a sheet to me, not Daisy.

"What's this?" I asked as I took the sheet.

"A paper telling you where the audition sign up sheet is," Ezra replied simply.

I looked down at the paper in my hand and saw that it was exactly what Ezra had said it was. It was for 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare. I loved the play and all of the movies that were based off of the play but I still didn't understand why Ezra was giving it to me. He didn't really think I was going to be in the Spring Play, did he?

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked him, confused.

"You would be the perfect Juliet, Shelby," He replied.

I gave him a blank expression. I wouldn't be the perfect Juliet. Being a fan of the play doesn't mean I would be the perfect girl to be the star of it. Ezra was on drugs, literally, so I think something he either ate, sniffed or smoked this morning must have messed with his head a little.

"No, I wouldn't be," I stated.

"Yes, you would be," He pushed.

"He's got a point, Shelby," Daisy joined into the conversation, jumping on Ezra's band wagon. "Seriously, think of something in this school who would be a better Juliet."

"One of the little Princesses of the damn school," I said.

"You mean the popular cheerleaders? You're kidding, right?" Ezra said.

"Well, kinda. Why doesn't one of the drama girls play Juliet?" I asked.

"Look, we were going to have simple casting where Ms. Becker just chose who was going to play who but I suggested that we have auditions so you would have a chance."

"Well, you wasted your time, Friekin."

I tried giving the sheet of paper back to Ezra but he shook his head and wouldn't take it. I rolled my eyes. I folded the sheet of paper and slipped it in the back pocket of my jeans. I would have just thrown it in my locker but I didn't feel like opening it again.

The extremely loud bell sounded through out the hall way and all of us walked towards our first classes. Daisy and Ezra walked to Biology and I went to History. I hated the class. I loved the subject but the class was full of moronic idiots. History never bored me like it did most people but I had the class with all the little Princesses and Princes of the school and I hated it.

I walked into class and sat down in my seat silently. I was the only quiet one in the whole class room. The whole room was talking about the 'Romeo and Juliet' auditions. I scoffed and shook my head. Since when did drama become such an interest to everyone.

"Wouldn't we just be the perfect Romeo and Juliet?" I heard Queenie ask.

I looked over to the whole group of people and saw that the Queen of the whole damn school, Juliet, was talking to the popular King, Scott. She was asking him that question and I was only interested in the conversation at all because I wanted to know if they seriously thought if they could play the lead roles.

Scott didn't reply with words, instead he kissed her on the lips. Their kiss lasted until our teacher, Mr. Smith, walked into the room and their lips instantly separated. I smiled, shook my head and looked away from the whole group. I felt Scott sit behind me and saw Juliet sit next to me. I hated the seating arrangements in that class.

I thought it was funny that Queenie honestly thought she would get cast as Juliet. Same with Barringer getting cast as Romeo. Neither of them could act to save their lives. I may not be the best actor but I was a hell of a lot better than those two.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day went by surprisingly quickly which was okay for me that day. I knew that if I went home, Walt wouldn't be there. Jess would be but she was fine, I loved her and didn't mind her being home at all, my Mom either, I just hated it when Walt was home. I was so thankful that he had work.

I saw Daisy and Ezra at the end of the day and Ezra tried handing me another sheet of paper for the auditions of 'Romeo and Juliet'. I refused to take the sheet of paper and I left. I went home for at least there, I wouldn't be bothered by those two to get me to audition. I don't know why they wanted me to so bad anyhow.

I walked into the house and put my books down. Jess was already sitting in the living room, doing her homework. I smiled at her and then went into the kitchen to get a drink. I poured myself a cup of Sprite and took a small drink.

I walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jess. I grabbed my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' and started to read it. I did that a lot when I was bored, part of the reason why I knew the play so well.

"Are you going to audition for Juliet?" Jess asked which caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"Daisy said she was trying to get you to audition."

"When did you talk to Daisy about it?"

"Today. My locker's right next to hers, remember?"

"Right. Well, no, I'm not going to audition," I said and went back to the play.

"Why not?" Jess asked. "You would be the perfect Juliet."

"Why does everyone think that?" I asked and looked at her.

"Because it's true."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," She replied sternly and went back to doing her homework.

I shook my head and went back to trying to read the play. I kept thinking about the people who knew me telling me to audition for I would be 'the perfect Juliet' and I couldn't understand why they thought that. I didn't think I would be the perfect Juliet, I actually thought I would be a very bad Juliet. I can't act that well and I would hate to see someone who can't act well as the lead role in my favorite play.

I was getting sick of everyone telling me to audition though. Maybe I should audition just to shut them up. I thought seriously about that but came to the decision that I shouldn't. I would like to enjoy the play from the audience.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I told Jess and walked out the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked to a park I've went to ever since I moved here and sat down on one of the swings. I lit a cigarette, took a drag and started to think about auditioning for Juliet again. As I was thinking about it, Juliet walked up to me. I looked at her with raised eye brows for I was confused as to why she would come to a park when she could be driving around in a Mustang.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I heard you're going to audition for Juliet in the play," She replied.

Well, I guess rumors do go around quickly in high school. I always knew that before but it's different when the rumor is about me. I wasn't even going to audition but I didn't need to stress that issue to the Queen of the damn school.

"So what if I am?" I said.

"Well, don't bother. I'm auditioning for Juliet and you know I'll beat you. It's pointless to embarrass yourself," She said with an attitude.

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. She seriously thought that she would be cast as Juliet in the Spring Play at school. It was a funny thought to me. I think I found it even funnier now than when I heard at school that day.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked and I couldn't help but think how stupid she was in that moment if she didn't realize I was laughing at her.

"If you're so sure that you're going to be cast," I said and took a drag from my cigarette. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

I stood up from the swing and blew the smoke in her face. I knew it was a stupid and pointless thing to do but I felt like doing it, so I did.

"Eww," The Princess said at the smoke in her face.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I replied sarcastically.

"You slut," She said with hatred and I think she was actually trying to hurt my feelings.

"Listen, Queen, if you're trying to get me upset, you're gonna have to try a little bit harder."

I rolled my eyes and took another drag of my cigarette before walking away. After that encounter with the little Princess, I came to the decision that I was going to audition for Juliet. I wasn't going to take any chance of her being cast.

The school was still open then so I decided that in stead of going home, I would stop at school and sign up. Football practice was going on right then so no one would mind another student in the halls. I could just say that I forgot a book or something.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked into the school but had to stop to get the sheet of paper out of my back pocket. I looked at the bright yellow sheet of paper and saw that the sign up sheets were located right outside the performing arts center.

I walked to the performing arts center and saw several sheets of paper posted right outside the doors. There was a sheet for each role in the play down to each Capulet and Montague servant. Romeo was the first character and then was Juliet.

I looked at the purple she for Juliet that was nearly full. I looked at the last name written and saw 'Juliet Waybourne' written nicely. I scoffed and shook my head. I signed 'Shelby Merrick' on the line right below Juliet's name and smiled to myself. Even if I was only auditioning to shut my friends up and to piss my enemies off, didn't mean I couldn't be at least a little happy about the thought that I had a chance to be Juliet. Right?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**) New story, obviously. I'm like this with all my new stories, one good review and I'll continue. Please review and let me know how I'm doing so far.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ; )

_Rating:_ T

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Chapter 2

I woke up to my phone ringing right next to my head. I didn't want to answer but I knew that it was my wake up call from Juliet. She always called me around the same time to wake me up. If she didn't, I would never get up on time. I grabbed my phone, looked at the time and caller ID and saw that I was correct.

I flipped my phone open and stated, "I'm up."

"Good. You have almost an hour to get ready," Juliet said with a perky voice.

"How are you so awake?"

"I've already been up for an hour."

"Of cource. It takes you two hours to get ready."

"Well, yeah. How do you think I look this good?" Juliet replied with an obvious smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in an hour," I said and hung up my phone. We normally said 'good bye' but I was too tired to worry about pleasantries at that moment.

I forced myself to climb out of my bed. I walked across my room, to my door but paused before opening it for I knew she was home. I opened the door and there she was with a smile on her face. By where her hand was, it was evident that she was about to open my door before I reached it.

Elaine smiled to me and pushed past me, entering my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clearly upset.

Elaine was looking on, and around, my bed. She was clearly looking for something particular but I had no idea what it was.

"Aha!" She explained and stood up from the floor with a black bra in her hand. "I knew I left it in here last night."

Her mentioning last night made my body shudder and my eyes close. I remembered her coming into my room pretending to be afraid from the thunder storm. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that she was watching me.

"Oh, Scotty, don't be so shy," She said. "You know you enjoyed it."

"I didn't enjoy it!" I said, exasperated.

"Your body told me differently. We should just be happy that your Dad didn't have to wake you up this morning. He might have found this," Elaine said and lightly shook her bra to show that she was referring to the piece of black lingerie.

I was hoping that since she found what she was looking for, she would leave but I wasn't quite so lucky. She cupped my face in one of her hands, then, moved it to my chest. She rubbed over my pectorals gently and smiled.

"Nice pecs," She said and finally left my room.

A released a deep breath that I wasn't even aware I was holding. After she left my room, one would think I would be okay again, but the encounter with her had made my whole morning to be different. I couldn't get her out of my head.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked into school with Juliet on my arm. She had this thing with holding my arm, I didn't understand what was so great about holding my arm but if it stopped her from complaining, I wasn't going to whine about it. We walked down the hallway and had everyone looking at us. As conceited as this sounds, we were the 'golden couple' of our school.

We walked to out lockers and were soon greeted by Justin and Suzie. They were second in the school basically only to me and Jules.

"Hey," Justin said.

"Hey," I replied as I grabbed my History book from my locker.

Juliet and Suzie started talking but Justin and I just tuned it out. It was a normal morning routine for us; they start talking about something that Justin and I could care less about and Justin and I start talking usually about football.

"So, you think coach is gonna start you on Friday?" Justin asked me.

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked.

"You cocky, little bastard. You think you can do everything."

"I can."

"Hey, you may be hot shit on the field but there's still something you couldn't do."

"And what's that?"

"Star in the school play," Justin said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No. There's no way Ms. Becker would cast you as Romeo."

"I could get cast as Romeo without even trying."

"Care to bet on that?"

"What are you guys betting on now?" Suzie asked, as the girls made an attempt to get in the conversation.

"Scott, here, thinks he could get cast as Romeo," Justin explained briefly.

"You mean you're actually going to audition?" Juliet asked excited.

"Wait a minute," I said and turned back to Justin. "What are the terms of this bet?"

"You get cast as Romeo and play a good Romeo, I'll pay you," Justin said.

"How much?" I asked.

"Hundred dollars good?"

"Works for me."

"Okay. But, if you don't get cast or if you're a terrible Romeo on opening night, you're off the football team."

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"You heard me. You screw up as Romeo and you quit football," Justin said.

I thought about seriously for a moment. I didn't want to take the risk of having to quit football but getting cast as Romeo would be child's play. I could do it without even trying. I felt a smile creep onto my face and I agreed.

"You're on," I said with a smirk.

"Nice," Justin replied with a smirk that mirrored my own.

I heard the bell sound and said 'bye' to Justin as Juliet said 'bye' to Suzie. We went to separate sides of the school at that time so we parted ways. Juliet and I turned around and started to walk to class.

"Scott, are you sure about this bet?" Juliet asked and sounded a little worried.

"What's wrong with you? You said yourself that we would be 'the perfect Romeo and Juliet'," I said. "Why aren't you being so optimistic now?"

"'Cause I don't want to take the chance of having you off the football team. Our team would suck without you, Scott."

"True," I agreed with a sly smile. "But, it's okay. I'm going to be cast and so are you."

It was pretty bad when I was the one being the optimist out of the two of us. Usually she was little miss sunshine but here it was me being the one who thought her and I would get cast and I would stay star of the football team.

"But--," She started but I cut her off.

"Relax. Besides, even if I did want out, it's too late. I already agreed and I can't get out of it now," I said with a small shrug. "Now, how about you stop worrying so much and we go learn boring History?"

"Okay," She said with a small pout.

I put my hand behind her head and kissed her sweetly on the lips, hoping that it would get the worried out of her head and the pout off of her face. She kissed back which means that I had achieved my goal.

"Ugh! Get a room," Someone said.

I pulled away from the kiss to see who it was who said it and my eyes fell upon Shelby Merrick. Like she had much room to talk about kissing people. She didn't have room to talk about anything sexual. She hadn't even been going to Davidson for a full two years and she's already hooked up with almost the whole school. But, from what Justin told me, she was damn good at what she did.

"What's the matter, jealous?" Juliet asked before I even started to think of something to say.

"Please. Of what?" Shelby replied.

"That I can actual keep a guy," Juliet retorted.

"Whatever," Shelby said with a small shake of her head and walked into class, practically dismissing the argument.

Juliet and I followed Shelby into the classroom. Juliet finally let go of my arm again when she sat down in her seat and I moved to sit down to my seat. I sat right behind Merrick and it wasn't the most fun place to sit. Especially in History. She knew everything and made the rest of us look really stupid. She didn't always make me look stupid for I knew quite a bit as well but as much as I hate to admit this, she knew more then I did.

Mr. Smith came in the class and started right away. He wrote 'The Civil War' on the board and all of us sighed. I never really saw a point to study History over and over again when all we did was learn the same thing each year.

"Okay, I'm just going to review a little and see how much everyone knows without me teaching anything first," Mr. Smith said anything and turned to face the class. "Okay, simple one: who was the president of the US when the war started?"

I raised my hand for I knew this one, but so did Shelby. I smiled to myself when Mr. Smith called on me instead of her.

"Lincoln," I said and Mr. Smith nodded.

"Correct," He stated. "Okay, I'm going to ask a question that most people only get half the answer or they don't get it at all. Why did Lincoln start the war?"

"To abolish slavery," I said after I was called on again instead of Shelby.

"That's part of it but not the whole truth. Does anyone else think they know it?" He asked and saw Shelby with her hand up. "Shelby."

"Lincoln wanted to preserve the Union. The confederates were breaking away from the Union partly because of the issue of slavery and Lincoln wanted to keep the country as a whole instead of two separate parties. The reason slavery is most commonly thought of as the reason is 'cause that was the biggest issue but Lincoln stood by his initial reason through out the whole war," Shelby said.

"Correct," Mr. Smith said with a nod and a smile. "He wasn't just fighting for slaves to be free. Slavery was more of the issue for the Confederates because they wanted to keep their slaves. Lincoln wanted to preserve the Union. Good job, Shelby."

A sigh left my lips. This was going to be a long hour if Shelby kept getting everything correct. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had 47 minutes left, meaning that not even 5 minutes have went by yet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"There's no way you actually took that bet, Barringer," Adam, one of my football buddies said to me about the bet Justin proposed earlier.

"Hell yeah, I took the bet," I replied. "What? You don't think I could get cast."

"No offense but, not really, man," Adam said. "Which screws the team over 'cause if we loose our best running back, we're gonna suck."

"Don't worry, man. You're not gonna loose your Captain."

"Hey, man, how about to make the situation a little more interesting, I audition for something too," Justin said.

"How would that make the situation more interesting? We gonna have a bet about that too?" I asked.

"No way, man," Justin said with a smirk. "I said the situation, not the bet. This will just be for fun."

"Who the hell are you gonna audition for?" Adam asked.

"Well, there's two people I think I actually have a chance of getting," Justin replied.

"Who?"

"I can think of one," I said. "You'd be the fuckin' perfect Mercutio."

"He's one of them but I think I'm gonna go for Paris," Justin said.

"Paris? The guy who's suppose to marry Juliet?"

"Yeah," Justin replied with a smirk.

"I should have guessed you would want to be him. It's just like you to want to play a guy like that," I said with a small shake of my head.

"What do you mean by that? I'm not the one auditioning for the guy who kisses just as much as he talks."

"So," I said with a smirk and shrug of my shoulders.

"That settles it. You and I are gonna go put our names on the sign up sheets after practice today," Justin stated.

"Okay," I said with a nod and took a drink of my coke.

"All I have to say is that it's a good think your not doing a bet too," Adam said to Justin. "'Cause we can't afford to loose our quarter back too."

Justin looked sort of taken aback as Adam's comment 'cause it meant that he clearly thought he wasn't going to get it where I just laughed. I knew Adam didn't think I would get cast but I knew that I _had_ to get cast so that would make me do better. I couldn't afford to get off the football and loose my scholarship to any schools. They've been looking at me since I was a sophomore and I couldn't afford to shift their gaze now.

"Good to know you have so much faith in us, Adam," I said with a chuckle.

"What can I say?" He replied with a smirk. "When are auditions anyway?"

"Friday," Justin informed. "Tomorrow's the last day they're keeping the sign-up sheets up."

"Well, then, you guys have 3 days to do the impossible."

"Hey, shut up," Justin retorted with a laugh.

I heard the bell ring which meant that lunch was over and it was time for us to go to another boring class. I had English next which I hated but I figured that I could ask my teacher for a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' since I didn't have one of my own. I could easily go to someplace like Borders and get a copy but I didn't want to waste my money for a school play.

We stood up from the table and Juliet came over by me to give me a kiss goodbye. She kissed me briefly on the lips and left with Janet, Suzie and Lauren. They were a bunch of cheerleaders and all got along so well exept Suzie and Juliet always seemed to be competing with each other. They all had class together next so they left together.

"All right, see ya later, man," I said to Adam.

Justin did the same and followed me out of the cafeteria so we could go to English. We had it together and with any luck, Justin would be smart enough to ask Ms. Young for a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' too. But, then again, knowing Justin, he was probably going to just wing the audition.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I threw my copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' into my locker in the locker room before I got changed for practice. I was smart enough to ask Ms. Young for a copy. However, Justin wasn't. He's doing exactly what I thought he would be doing: he's just going to wing the whole audition. I'll let him have his fun with that but I have football on the line and _had_ to get the role so I wasn't going to be quite as stupid as him.

I put on my shoulder pads and was ready for practice. All of us walked out of the locker room and onto the field where Mr. Scarbrow was waiting. He seemed a little too nice and worried about us more than most other coaches did but he knew his football and knew what to say to get us to win so he was good.

"All right, you guys know the drill," He said. "Run. 5 laps, one end of the field to the other counts as one. Go."

We all started running. It was something we were use to so by then we stopped bitching. Always during football camp over the summer everyone would bitch but we all gave up after a few weeks of realizing that we had no chance of getting him to lighten up on us.

When we were done running, we went back over by Scarbrow and waited for our next instructions. It was probably something along the lines of jumping jacks or something but I was pleasantly surprised. We weren't doing anymore warm-ups for the day, we went strait to practice today.

Peter threw a ball at Justin and gave him instructions to throw at me for a while since he was the star quarterback and I was the star running back or wide receiver, it wasn't uncommon. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't fumble and he wouldn't be easily intercepted on the game on Friday.

Justin started throwing the ball at me and I get catching it. I told Justin to make it more difficult for it was too easy and he gave a grin and threw a throw that he knew I would miss. I went for it anyway and ended up on my ass.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" I yelled from 20 yards away as I sat up.

"Don't worry. In a few more days, you won't be playing at all," He replied to me.

"Yeah, you're just loving this bet."

"What bet?" Peter asked as he walked over to us to look at our progress.

Justin came running over by us and smiled.

"Well, I bet Barringer that he couldn't be Romeo in the school play and the terms were that if he couldn't be, like I thought, that he would have to leave the team," Justin explained.

"You took that bet?" Peter asked, almost shocked. "Why would you risk the chance of your future over a bet?"

"Calm down, coach," I said. "I wouldn't have taken the bet if I didn't think I could do it."

"Uh-huh," Peter said and looked at both of us. "Get your asses back to work."

I chuckled and shook my head slightly. That's one of the great things about Peter as a coach. He found out what he wanted to know and then made sure we would be sweating like crazy by the time we got back into the locker room.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We were in the locker room, getting dressed again. I put my shirt on and sighed as I grabbed the 'Romeo and Juliet' book from my locker. I started looking through it and had no idea what they were talking about. How they talked was so different from how we talk now and I had no idea what any of it meant.

"Come on, man," Justin said once he was fully dressed too. "It's time to go sign away our souls."

"It's not that bad, man," I said with a small shake of my head.

"Maybe not for me but for you it is."

I grabbed my book bag and walked with Justin out of the locker room. We walked down the hallways, making turns when they were needed, and ended up just outside the performing arts center. We looked at the sign-up sheets for the play and I sighed as I grabbed a blue pen from my bag.

I lifted the pen to the paper and wrote 'Scott Barringer' simply on one of the lines while Justin signed for Paris. I looked over to the sheet next to 'Romeo' and saw the 'Juliet' sheet. I scanned the names quickly to know who I could be kissing for the play and I smiled at Juliet's name on the list. I also froze when I saw 'Shelby Merrick' written directly below her name.

"Merrick?" I asked out loud.

"What?" Justin asked and walked over to me to look at what I was looking at.

He saw that I was looking directly at 'Shelby Merrick' written on the line and he chuckled.

"Don't worry about having to kiss her," Justin said. "Trust me, it's worth it. That girl can kiss."

I looked at Justin skeptically but then shrugged. He had hooked up with Shelby in the past so it was understandable that he would know how she was and if he said that she was a good kisser, she must have been a good kisser. Justin may have a steady girl friend for the most part but he has a lot to compare a girl to and if Shelby ranked high on his list then it was definitely a compliment.

Still, I wasn't excited about the possibility of having to kiss her. Who am I kidding? She's not going to get cast. She can't act. Or can she? I shook my head and tried not to think about it. My girl's going to get cast and her and I are going to be a great couple on stage. I have nothing to worry about, right?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**, and **Ashely**.

**Opal**: I know what you mean about the episode but trust me, this story is going to be nothing like that episode. It will have the whole season in it and a lot of my own things.

Another things, I know Linkie mentioned this in one of her updates about a writers challenge and I know her and I are other interested. If there is anyone else interested you can e-mail me at or just mention it in a review. How it will go is that one of us will write one chapter and then the other will write the next chapter and so on and so on.

Sorry my updates have been SO behind lately. I've just been really busy with school, my family, my friends and my boyfriend. I hope that I can pick up the pace a little soon. I got really into the idea of 'Haunted' recently so I'm probably going to write one of those chapter next but I also want to get an update to 'Memories'. It will all depend on what kind of mood I'm in.

Thank you for being devoted readers! As always, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ; )

_Rating:_ T

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I was sitting on a bench at the park. The park was located almost directly in between my house and the school and I really needed a break from both places at that moment. That day was the auditions for Romeo and Juliet and I was nervous as hell. I had my hard cover copy of Romeo and Juliet in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I knew the play by heart but I still felt like I would screw up the audition somehow.

I took a deep drag of my cigarette and continued to read as the smoke left my mouth. I just so happened to pick what was probably the most difficult scene for my audition. Long passages and raw emotion made it difficult. If I had known I would be as nervous as I was, I would have chosen an easier scene to do. But, it was too late. I was stuck doing the scene I had initially given to Ms. Becker. I wasn't expecting to be so nervous that I would forget lines from a story I had memorized years before.

"So, how is our soon-to-be Juliet Capulet?" Ezra asked as he walked up with Daisy.

"You guys, I'm not cast as Juliet," I stated.

"Yeah," Daisy said. "We all know it's happen though."

"If you say so," I said and rolled my eyes to her with a smile. "Speaking of being cast, were ever going to tell me that you're auditioning for the nurse? I had to find out when I checked what time my auditions slot was at."

"You could have just asked me. I'm the one who made up the schedule," Ezra said.

"Well, Freakin, do you realize that you scheduled me right after the Princess?"

"Yes and you're the last Juliet audition so you're right before Daisy and then neither of you will have to wait for each other."

Daisy and I both nodded and shrugged our shoulders. Ezra had a point and had good reasoning for scheduling me when he did. I wasn't going to bitch about my audition time, it gave me more time to get my scene in order. I took another drag of my cigarette and went back to reading.

"Why are you so nervous?" Daisy asked while sitting down next to me.

I looked at her and asked, "Am I that obvious?"

"No," She replied.

"Yes," Ezra stated and I glared at him.

"No," Daisy said and gave Ezra her own glare.

Ezra shied away from both of our looks. I had a good glare but Daisy's was amazing. She could make a cold-blooded killer run away and hide in a corner if she gave him her coldest glare. Daisy kept her eyes on Ezra until she was sure he was going to stay quiet. I wasn't sure he was going to stay quiet but I knew it would only take another look to silence him.

I smiled to Daisy and looked at my cigarette. I took another drag and put it out. I smashed it against the bench I was sitting on and threw it in front of me. I took my cell phone out and looked at the time. We had to get to school, unfortunately. I sat up from the bench with my book still in hand and grabbed my purse. I picked up the notebook and book that I had to bring home the night before and turned to start walking to school. Daisy and Ezra followed.

We walked for a few minutes in silence before we reached the school. Once it was in sight we all sighed.

"Another wonderful day at Davidson Academy," Ezra commented with sarcasm.

"Tell me about it," I said with a nod.

We continued to walk until we reached the doors. We walked though the doors and into school. We went strait to our lockers, which were all right by each other, and started to get the things we needed for our first class. We were still silent. It was simply how we did things in the morning on a normal basis.

"Oh, Juliet, Scott, I'm supposed to remind you guys that auditions are today so you don't forget your time slot," Ezra said as the King and Queen were passing by us.

I assume that Ms. Becker asked him to remind everything for I know Ezra wouldn't willingly talk to the snob squad of our school. Him speaking to them made the happy couple stop in there tracks and look at him.

"Like I'm going to forget the thing that's going to make us the leads in the school play," Juliet commented with cockiness and I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "What's so funny?"

"I think the drama club is going to want someone with at least some talent as the leads, which kind of rules you out, Princess," I remarked.

"And you think you're going to be cast?" She asked with raised eye brows.

"I didn't say that. But I'm pretty sure you won't be," I said. "Being the lead of a play requires talent. And that's something you lack."

I heard several 'oooh's around me but it didn't affect me. It seemed to piss Juliet off though. She looked like she wanted to choke the life out of me but I knew she would never try to.

"At least I have more talent then being just a good lay," Juliet said to me.

"At least I am a good lay. That can't exactly be said about you, now can it?" I asked back, not really affected by her words.

Juliet glared at me and I gave her a fake scared face. There were more 'ooh's escaping the mouths of the onlookers and that seemed to get Juliet even more upset. She made a sound of anger and walked away. Scott gave me a look before walked away with his girlfriend. I had no idea what the look meant and I didn't really care. Once the pair was gone, I had Daisy looking at me in a question manner.

"What?" I asked with an innocent voice and look.

"You're vicious today," Daisy commented.

"What can I say? It's so easy to be a bitch to that girl."

"And that it is," She agreed with a nod.

Just then, the bell sounded through the halls and we all departed to go to class with simple goodbyes. I walked down the hall way and turned into the classroom. History, I was good in the class and I didn't mind the class but it was with Juliet and Scott and I didn't need the drama anymore. I didn't even need it five minutes ago when I was provoking the girl but then it was fun. I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

I had a glare cast in my direction from Juliet as I sat down in my chair. I hated the seating arrangements in that class. I was stuck sitting right next to Juliet. It wasn't fun. I took my notebook and book out along with a pen and waited for Mr. Smith to start class. I wanted the day to go by quickly today so I get the audition done with. I had a feeling that the day would drag on though. It always did when I wanted it to go fast. Time was always a very tricky thing for me.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day did go by slow. I knew it would but it didn't make it any easier. Once the actual school day was over, it seemed like time moved twice as fast. Before I really knew it, I was being told that I was up next for auditions. I felt myself tense without my consent and I quickly re-read my scene. It was long but I was a speed reader and could scan things that I already knew easily enough.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I took a few steps and walked just in sight of the auditions before mine which happened to be Juliet. I was surprised by what I saw. She was actually pretty good. She hesitated on some of her lines and seemed just a tab bit stiff but over all, she was good.

I felt something in the pit of my stomach as Juliet finished her audition scene. I saw Sophie nod and smile to Juliet, looking pretty impressed and my stomach tightened. Was it really worry that I was feeling? Me, worry about Juliet beating me at this? Oh, God!

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. I forced that feeling in my stomach away and when I opened my eyes, I was okay again. I had to tell myself over and over again that I could do it and that I would fine. I wasn't sure if I really would be but I didn't want to be lying to myself so I made myself believe that I would be okay.

"No talent, huh?" Juliet asked me with a smile.

I wasn't going to admit to her that I was worried about her beating me. I wasn't going to say anything. I simply smiled to her and walked out onto to the stage. I looked and Ezra and he gave me a smile, clearly saying 'you can do it'. I answered his look with a smile of my own. I scanned everyone there and saw Ezra, Ms. Becker and Amy Johnstone, who was co-president with Ezra.

"What scene will you be doing for us, Shelby?" Ms. Becker asked me.

"Act three, scene two," I replied.

"Okay, I'll have Amy play the role of the nurse and you act off of her," Ms. Becker said. "You can begin when you're ready."

I nodded in reply. Amy walked out from behind the table and came over to me. I knew Amy knew the story just as well as Ezra and I did so I didn't have to worry about not working with someone great. It made it easier for me. I took a deep breath and as if I flipped on a switch, the scene came to me.

"'Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds, towards Phoebus' lodging: such a wagoner  
as Phaethon would whip you to the west, and bring in cloudy night immediately.  
Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, that runaway's eyes may wink and Romeo leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen. Lovers can see to do their amorous rites by their own beauties; or, if love be blind, it best agrees with night. Come, civil night, thou sober-suited matron, all in black, and learn me how to lose a winning match,  
play'd for a pair of stainless maidenhoods: hood my unmann'd blood, bating in my cheeks, with thy black mantle; till strange love, grown bold, think true love acted simple modesty. Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night; for thou wilt lie upon the wings of night whiter than new snow on a raven's back. Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night, give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun. O, I have bought the mansion of a love, but not possess'd it, and, though I am sold, not yet enjoy'd: so tedious is this day As is the night before some festival to an impatient child that hath new robes  
And may not wear them. O, here comes my nurse, and she brings news; and every tongue that speaks But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence," I said in character and then Amy came up to be, pretending to be the Nurse. "Now, nurse, what news? What hast thou there? The cords that Romeo bid thee fetch?"

I wanted so badly to glance at Ezra and Ms. Becker to see their reactions to the first part of the scene but I didn't. I kept my eyes on Amy as Juliet would have kept her eyes on the Nurse. I didn't want to screw this up simply because I wanted to see the others' reactions.

"Ay, ay, the cords," Amy replied and pretended to throw the cords down.

"Ay me! What news? Why dost thou wring thy hands?" I asked.

"Ah, well-a-day! he's dead, he's dead, he's dead! We are undone, lady, we are undone!  
Alack the day! He's gone, he's kill'd, he's dead!" Amy said, getting as hysterical as the Nurse would have gotten.

"Can heaven be so envious?" I asked and looked down in shock and despair.

"Romeo can, though heaven cannot: O Romeo, Romeo! Who ever would have thought it? Romeo!"

"What devil art thou, that dost torment me thus? This torture should be roar'd in dismal hell. Hath Romeo slain himself? Say thou but 'I,' And that bare vowel 'I' shall poison more than the death-darting eye of cockatrice: I am not I, if there be such an I; Or those eyes shut, that make thee answer 'I.' If he be slain, say 'I'; or if not, no: Brief sounds determine of my weal or woe."

I was giving myself completely to the character at that point. I was still in the phase of turning myself into the character but the fact that I was giving myself to it made even that look good. I wasn't perfect yet, I was still far from it but I was getting there. It always took me a few moments before I was completely in character.

"I saw the wound, I saw it with mine eyes,--God save the mark!--here on his manly breast: a piteous corse, a bloody piteous corse; pale, pale as ashes, all bedaub'd in blood,  
All in gore-blood; I swounded at the sight," Amy said, in perfect character. I could tell that there was no prepping needed for her.

"O, break, my heart! Poor bankrupt, break at once! To prison, eyes, ne'er look on liberty!  
Vile earth, to earth resign; end motion here; and thou and Romeo press one heavy bier!" I said and had tears swelling in my eyes for I knew that it's how Juliet was despite the fact that she still didn't have the full grasp of the situation.

"O Tybalt, Tybalt, the best friend I had! O courteous Tybalt! Honest gentleman! That ever I should live to see thee dead!"

"What storm is this that blows so contrary? Is Romeo slaughter'd, and is Tybalt dead?  
My dear-loved cousin, and my dearer lord? Then, dreadful trumpet, sound the general doom! For who is living, if those two are gone?"

"Tybalt is gone, and Romeo banished; Romeo that kill'd him, he is banished."

"O God! did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood?" I said, now in perfect character with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Crying on cue had always been an easy thing for me. I never had trouble forcing myself to cry. I realized that once I got into complete character, I didn't worry about the scene anymore. Once I was in the mindset of Juliet, it was as if the words and emotions came naturally. The scene wasn't difficult for me anymore, it was second nature.

"It did, it did; alas the day, it did!" Amy said getting as hysterical as the nurse was in the play and in every movie based off of it.

I wondered in that moment if Amy was going to audition for the Nurse 'cause if she was, then I didn't think Daisy had much of a chance at getting the role. Amy was perfect as the character. She was probably perfect as any character though, she mastered how to get into any character.

"O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face! Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave? Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical! Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb! Despised substance of divinest show! Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st, a damned saint, an honourable villain! O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell, When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend in moral paradise of such sweet flesh? Was ever book containing such vile matter so fairly bound? O that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace!" I spoke again now in perfect character, knowing that I had to be strictly Juliet and cast all of my thoughts away.

"There's no trust, no faith, no honesty in men; all perjured, all forsworn, all naught, all dissemblers. Ah, where's my man? Give me some aqua vitae: these griefs, these woes, these sorrows make me old. Shame come to Romeo!" Amy said, growing angry like the Nurse.

"Blister'd be thy tongue for such a wish! he was not born to shame: upon his brow shame is ashamed to sit; for 'tis a throne where honour may be crown'd sole monarch of the universal earth. O, what a beast was I to chide at him!" I said, taken aback and angry.

"Will you speak well of him that kill'd your cousin?" Amy asked, shocked.

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband? Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name, when I, thy three-hours wife, have mangled it? But, wherefore, villain, didst thou kill my cousin? That villain cousin would have kill'd my husband: back, foolish tears, back to your native spring; your tributary drops belong to woe, which you, mistaking, offer up to joy. My husband lives, that Tybalt would have slain; and Tybalt's dead, that would have slain my husband: all this is comfort; wherefore weep I then?  
Some word there was, worser than Tybalt's death, that murder'd me: I would forget it fain; but, O, it presses to my memory, like damned guilty deeds to sinners' minds:  
'Tybalt is dead, and Romeo--banished;' that 'banished,' that one word 'banished,'  
hath slain ten thousand Tybalts. Tybalt's death was woe enough, if it had ended there:  
or, if sour woe delights in fellowship and needly will be rank'd with other griefs, why follow'd not, when she said 'Tybalt's dead,' thy father, or thy mother, nay, or both, which modern lamentations might have moved? But with a rear-ward following Tybalt's death,  
'Romeo is banished,' to speak that word, is father, mother, Tybalt, Romeo, Juliet, all slain, all dead. 'Romeo is banished!' there is no end, no limit, measure, bound, in that word's death; no words can that woe sound. Where is my father, and my mother, nurse?" I quoted Shakespeare perfectly with tears falling again.

"Weeping and wailing over Tybalt's corse: will you go to them? I will bring you thither."

"Wash they his wounds with tears: mine shall be spent, when theirs are dry, for Romeo's banishment. Take up those cords: poor ropes, you are beguiled, both you and I; for Romeo is exiled: he made you for a highway to my bed; but I, a maid, die maiden-widowed. Come, cords, come, nurse; I'll to my wedding-bed; and death, not Romeo, take my maidenhead!"

"Hie to your chamber: I'll find Romeo To comfort you: I wot well where he is. Hark ye, your Romeo will be here at night: I'll to him; he is hid at Laurence' cell," Amy said in a comforting manner.

"O, find him! give this ring to my true knight, And bid him come to take his last farewell," I said with hope and pretended to give Amy a ring.

Amy pretended to take the ring and rushed away as the Nurse would have. She walked back to the chair she was sitting in before I came in and sat down. I had everyone looking at me and Ezra had a huge smile on his face. I raised my hands and wiped the tears from my eyes and cheeks.

"Okay, Shelby, the cast listings will be listed Monday morning and you can see if you made it the," Ms. Becker said with a smile to me.

"Thank you," I said and turned.

I went to the door where I entered but took another glance at the three of them before I left. Ezra winked at me and I smiled in return. I'm not sure why he winked or what it was supposed to mean but I couldn't really ask so I left. I looked at the time and saw that I was only going to be waiting for about 15 minutes while Daisy did her audition and then we could leave. I sat down on the floor and picked at my fingers as I waited.

I tried to read again after my audition was over but I couldn't. I think I was nervous about whether my audition went well enough or not. I didn't even realize that I cared so much about being cast until that moment. Initially, I was only auditioning so Ezra would leave me alone and to piss Juliet off but I actually did want to play Juliet in the play. I generally wasn't a nervous girl but there was something about the audition that made me doubt myself. I didn't know if I was good enough. The trio watching me seemed impressed enough with me and seemed to like me well enough but they were actors; they easily could have been putting that expression on for everyone.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My nerves caused me to bite my finger nails. I couldn't help it. It was what I did when I was nervous or worried. It may not have gotten rid of my feelings but it gave me something to do besides simply think and panic.

I assume my worry made time go by fast because before I knew it, Daisy was coming out by me and telling me that we could leave. I always thought that time would go by slower when I was worrying but I guess it was opposite for me. The time flew. Daisy must have picked up on me being nervous because she gave me a confused look.

"I'm just a little worried about how my audition went," I answered her silent question and stood up. "Let's go."

"Okay, I have my car 'cause I drove back to school," Daisy replied.

We turned and walked out of the school. The parking lot was pretty empty, only a few cars here and there. We walked in silence for a few moments before we reached Daisy's car, a nice, little, red thing. I was never good with cars so I wasn't going to pretend I was. It was red, little and fast. That was all I knew and all I really cared to know. I think it was a BMW but I wasn't sure.

Once she unlocked the car, I got into the passenger seat. Only a moment after I was sitting on the black leather, my seat belt was on and the window was cracked open so I could smoke. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes, took one out and raised it to my lips. I dug around my purse, trying to find my lighter. It was always an endless search for me. Somehow, my lighter always got lost in my purse. While I was still moving my hand around in my purse, Daisy's car lighter popped out. I didn't even notice Daisy pushing it in.

"Thanks," I said and lit my cigarette.

"I know you too well," She said with her eyes still on the road and one of her hands on the wheel.

"That's for damn sure," I replied and took a drag of my cigarette.

I looked at Daisy and smiled for some reason. I also noticed that at that moment, she was how I usually preferred her. She didn't have all of her Goth make up on. It was a smart move on her part for the audition. I didn't think Ms. Becker would have been keen on casting her if she came with her normal get up: black lipstick, black eye shadow, black eye liner, black clothes, black wig, and well, black everything. I much preferred the natural look on her. She had such a good skin and such a pretty look that I was almost upset that she hid it all.

"Hey, am I dropping you off at home or do you want to come back to my place?" Daisy asked and quickly glanced at me before sending her eyes back to the road.

I looked away from Daisy and out the window. I took another drag of my cigarette and thought about if I wanted to go home. I knew what fate I would be forced to endure if I were to go home and I knew that I would cease to suffer that night if I went to Daisy's. I was okay with leaving my Mom and sister with him because they were oblivious to the monster he was. He would never let it known to my Mother because as strange as it was, he loved her too much. And he promised me that he wouldn't touch Jess. They would be safe if I were to stay at Daisy's house.

"Is it okay if I go back to your house?" I asked.

"Totally," She responded. "Do you want to stop at your house to grab some stuff?"

"No," I answered quickly. "He's already home."

"Oh," Daisy said and nodded. "Okay. Well, I think I still have some of your stuff at my house from when you spent the weekend with me last time."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I smiled shyly to her and took another drag of my cigarette.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We walked into Daisy's room and she went strait to her walk-in closet, where she kept my stuff. Daisy was always so supportive of me. Whenever I had to get out of the house and away from Walt, she was there. I had my own drawer in her chest of drawers that she kept in her huge closet and I even had my own toothbrush there I was at Daisy's house as often as I was at my own or was on the streets. It's sad that I spent the same amount of time on the streets or at my best friend's house that I did at home.

Daisy emerged from her closet with clothes, a brush and a tooth brush in her arms. She handed them to me and I scanned them quickly only to find that they were all mine. It was my simple, purple tooth brush that I left here, a pair of baby blue pajama pants, a black tank top, matching black bra and panties and a brush. All of it was mine and it was all stuff that I always left at Daisy's house for when I didn't want to go home.

"Is it alright if I shower?" I asked.

"You know where it is," Daisy said with a shrug. "I thought I told you that you don't have to ask for permission for things anymore. You know this place as well as I do."

"Right," I said with a nod.

I smiled and walked out of Daisy's room and into the bathroom. I needed the shower and not just because I needed to get clean. I needed the relaxation at that moment. Most people didn't think that showers were relaxing, most preferred baths for relaxation, but I liked showers so much more. I always seemed to grow bored in the bath. What could I say? I was just weird like that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked back into Daisy's room with my hair still dripping wet. I had the clothes that she gave me on and I was as comfortable as I could be. I put the wet towel in her hamper and sat down on her bed. I stayed quiet for I saw that she was on the phone with someone. I didn't know who but I would ask after she got on the phone. I think she was telling someone that they could come over but since I jumped into the end of a conversation, I wasn't going to assume things. After all, I hated it when people did that to me.

"Okay, see ya soon, Ezra," daisy said and hung up her phone.

"What did Friekin' want?" I asked with a smile.

I use to use that name for Ezra because I knew it annoyed him but then, after I became friends with him, it just stuck. I almost never called him Ezra. He was Freikin' and always would be to me. He could be 80 years old and on his death bed and I would still probably call him Freikin'. It was sort of like an inside joke that only him, Daisy and myself understood. No one else would ever understand that. But, then again, there was a lot about the three of us that no one else would ever understand.

"He's coming over. Auditions are done and he said there's something he wants to talk to you about," Daisy answered.

"Did he say what?" I asked and my voice showed how tense I became.

"No, but I assume it's about your audition."

"Why didn't he just tell me over the phone?"

"He tried calling your cell and you must have it off 'cause I didn't hear it ring so then he called me and asked if you were here. When I said 'yes' he said he was going to come over. And then I was getting off the phone with him as you came in."

"Oh," I said with a nod.

"Yeah," Daisy said and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go shower and I'll be back in a few minutes. If Ezra gets here before I'm out, which he probably will, let him in."

"Gotcha."

I stayed sitting on Daisy's bed for some time before I finally fell onto my back with a sigh. The shower did me well and helped me relax and then the news of Ezra coming over and needing to talk to me worried me again. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was usually laid back and calm about most of the stuff I did but the play seemed like a completely different story for me. And the worst part about it was that I didn't know why.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I guess time went by very quickly when I was thinking for before I knew it, Ezra was in Daisy's room, looking at me and repeating my name. I sat up quickly and stared at her.

"I thought I was suppose to let you in," I commented.

"You were," He replied. "But after my third attempt at ringing the bell, I decided to just come in."

"You didn't ring the bell three times, I would have heard it."

"If you say so," Ezra said with a small shake of his head.

Ezra walked over by me and sat down on the bed only about a foot away from me. He had a weird, almost mischievous, smile on his face. I couldn't tell if it was a good smile or a bad smile but I knew I wanted to know.

"Okay, so, what did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Guess what," He said with the smile growing.

"You know I hate playing that game," I stated and gave him an almost stern look that he had grown to know far too well. "Just tell me."

"Tell you what?" Daisy asked as she walked into the room with her big, dark blue bath robe on and a matching blue towel wrapped in her hair.

Ezra jumped up from the bed and almost skipped over to Daisy. I shook my head softly and had to fight back a laugh. I settled for smiling. Ezra was obviously very happy about something but I had no clue what. It was probably something very obvious and I just wasn't putting two and two together.

"Say 'hello' to our Ms. Juliet Capulet," Ezra said and motioned towards me.

I blinked a couple of times and tried to process what he had just said. Daisy had a huge smile on her face and I think she said 'congratulations' but I wasn't paying much attention to it. I was in a sort of awe. Finally, after several moments of sitting in silence and shock I looked to Ezra with a stunned expression dancing all over my face.

"You're kidding," I said.

"Nope," Ezra stated and skipped back over by me. "You blew them away today. It was basically a given that you were gonna be Juliet once you left."

"Oh my God," I said and my voice sounded lost, somewhere else. I looked down for a moment and then looked back at Ezra. "You're serious."

"I swear on my parents graves," He said and raised his right hand.

"You hate your parents," I stated and gave him a look.

"True, but you know what I mean. I'm serious."

"Congrats, Shelby," Daisy said and came over by us to join us on her bed.

I felt myself smile and I didn't even mean to. I was really going to be Juliet in the play. It was surreal to me. I'm not the acting type or the type of person to be so happy about something like that but I was going to be Juliet in the school play and I was ecstatic. The only thought that I had constantly running through my mind was 'oh my god'. But behind the shock I did have one question, 'who's going to be playing Romeo to my Juliet?'. I wasn't sure I even really wanted the answer to that question.

* * *

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,**ShalBrenfan**,**LJSkywalker**,**ac5000 **and **Ashely**. If I missed anyone, let me know.

Okay, I know this chapter isn't really fun but it's needed. I know it's very long too but that's what I get when I have Shakespeare in the chapter. Long, long passages. I have no control over it. I hope you guys still like it even though it's kind ofboring.

Also, for anyone who cares, I'm writng 'Haunted' next and then finishing 'Love and War'. 'Haunted' may take a little while to get up though because I don't fully know what I'm going to do in the next chapter. I have to think about it before I can write it and then it will still take at least a few days. That story is always difficult for me to write because it's so dark.

As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ; )

_Rating:_ M, for a scene of sexual nature.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around my waist. If she had still been home, there's no way in hell I would have done that but she wasn't so I was safe. For now. Lucky for me, she had to go to work early and had already been gone for about half an hour.

I looked at the time and saw that Juliet would be calling within the next few minutes for my daily wake up call. I swear, one would think I was a five-year-old with how she treated me. Well, how she treated me sometimes. Other times, there was no doubt that she saw me as her boyfriend and as a senior in high school.

As if on cue, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Juliet just as I knew it would be.

"Hey, baby," I said to her and had obviously been awake for a while.

"Hey. You're up," Juliet replied and sounded confused.

"Yeah. I never went to sleep last night."

"Why not? You know not sleeping is bad for you," Juliet said, once again treating me like a child.

"I know. I just couldn't sleep," I answered.

Little did Juliet know that I couldn't sleep due to the wonderful person who was suppose to be my step mother. There was a storm last night so, naturally, she came in for one of her visits. I tried to sleep after she had left but I couldn't. Her scent lingered on my skin and I could still feel her hands traveling my body. It was all haunting me and I couldn't sleep. When I did fall asleep for a brief time the night before, it was as if I was reliving it again and I would rather be tired than have to go through that hell again.

"Is it something that you want to talk about?" Juliet asked.

"No," I answered. "I'm good. I'll see you in a little while."

I hung up the phone at that. I know, it wasn't the nicest way to get off the phone with my girl friend but I had to get off the phone. I would never talk to her about Elaine and I didn't want to deal with her questions. She was too persistent for me to deal with when I was as tired as I was.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Juliet and I walked into school and she was, once again, hanging onto my arm. She was basically flaunting that she had me as her boyfriend while flaunting everything she had to every guy in the school just to show them what they couldn't have. It was actually kind of funny to me. Jules was cute, don't get me wrong, but she wasn't the hottest girl in the school and she acted like it. Still, I knew I couldn't say that to her face, which meant she would never find out that I thought that. I think that's actually a good thing. I'm not scared of her or anything but that girl can have a temper if someone pissed her off. And I think saying that would definitely piss her off.

We walked up to our lockers and before I knew it, Justin and Suzie were standing next to us. They must have been on this week. They went on and off all the time but when they were on, they were really on. They were in separable and almost a little annoying when they were on. I almost preferred the time they were off save for when Justin would complain to me and compare every other girl in the school to her. He had a bad habit of doing that.

"Oh, hey, buddy, aren't the class listings suppose to be listed today?" Justin asked but didn't really sound interested, he was too busy kissing Suzie's neck.

"Yeah," I answered his question anyway. "They should be up outside of the theater right now actually."

"We should go see how we did," Justin said with a small smirk in between kisses.

"Get a room, you guys," Juliet said from next to me, which caused a small laugh to escape my lips.

"Why?" Suzie asked, obviously more interested in Justin's nibbling than talking. "You guys don't."

"Besides, we're at school," Justin said and finally looked to us. "Trust me though, we would if we could."

That caused another laugh to leave my mouth and it caused Juliet to blush slightly. I didn't understand why she was blushing, everything they both said was completely true. I shook my head lightly and turned to Juliet with one of my famous flirting smiles on.

"She's right, you know," I said to her.

I grabbed Juliet lightly and pushed her against the lockers. I started kissing her lips carefully. It wasn't long before I moved from her lips and down to her neck. I traced small kisses down her neck and added a little bit of teeth just to make it a little harder. A soft moan escaped her lips and I thought about toning it down a little. After all, we were in school and could easily get in trouble for our public display of affection. But, it had become a competition between me and Justin; who could make their girl friend happier and moan more?

I became completely lost in what I was doing. The world sort of faded away and I forgot all about whatever competition I was having with Justin. When I'm with a girl, my mind goes all to the girl. I didn't mind because they always seemed to enjoy it. Hell, I always enjoyed it too. I heard another soft moan escape Juliet's mouth as I traced my tongue along her neck. I smiled, pleased with myself.

"Ya know, I could kick you guys off the team for that," I heard the coach say and I stopped abruptly as my world flowed back to me.

"Sorry, coach," I said giving him and small and guilty smile.

"You spoil all the fun," Justin said to Peter with a smirk.

"Uh-huh," Mr. Scarbrow said with a very knowing smile on his face.

No one could ever accuse him of being stupid or not knowing what his players did on the weekend. Most people in his position of power forget what it's like to be a student and the need that we have for fun every once in a while, but he didn't. It was nice to know that he understood us sometimes. He was probably the only one in the whole damn school who did so we were all grateful for it.

Peter walked away at that, which left us another 10 minutes or so to have our fun. But, for some reason, that wasn't exactly the thing on my mind anymore. Seeing the coach, reminded me of Ms. Becker, since they were engaged, which reminded me of the cast listings being posted. Too much was riding on the line for me not to know if I got cast or not. Still, even if I was cast I still have to do good, which is the thing that sucks.

"Come on, we have to go check the cast listings," I said to Justin, who was already back to making out with Suzie.

"Why?" Juliet asked, sounding almost appalled by the idea. "We know we got cast."

"No, we don't," I said to Juliet and then brought my attention back to Justin. "Let's go."

"Give me a minute," Justin said and went back to kissing Suzie.

"Not this time," I said, grabbed the back of Justin collar and pulled him away.

"Hey!" Justin exclaimed but I didn't care.

I heard the two girls giggle as I continued to pull Justin away from them. I glanced at him and saw him giving Suzie a longing look. I ignored the look and continued to drag him along. After a few moments, he finally realized that I wasn't going to let him go and he stopped struggling. He walked normally next to me with the two girls trailing behind us.

Suzie didn't audition for anything so she was probably just following Justin but Juliet did audition and she probably wanted to know if she got cast. Even though, in her mind, there was no doubt that her and I got cast as Romeo and Juliet. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We walked up to just outside the door and we had gained something close to a crowd on the way. It turned out that everyone was interested in finding out who was cast. Well, everyone who came close to mattering at least. Some of the drama people were there but the big group surrounding me were people from my crowd; cheerleaders and football players mostly. The cheerleaders were probably there for Juliet but I knew the football players were there for me and Justin. Probably me more than Justin since my being on the team was on the line for me. I never should have agreed to that fucking bet!

I looked at the list and saw Romeo was the first one listed. I almost didn't want to look at the name next to it but I knew I had to. I had no choice, it's not like I could ask someone to tell me whether I got cast or not when I was staring right at the sheet of paper that said whether I did or not. Thankfully, I saw 'Scott Barringer' written on the line.

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Finding out that I was cast was definitely a relief. I wasn't off the team and I was in the school play. Suddenly, my plate felt very full. I was going to be busy with practice and, well, practice.

I looked down to the next line, which was for Juliet, and expected to see Jules's name there. I was very surprised when I saw 'Shelby Merrick' written on the line. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped before I could stop either. I was kind of surprised that she didn't get cast but what got me more was the anticipation of Juliet's reply once she saw it.

"Understudy!" Juliet nearly screamed and I closed my eyes in pain for she was right next to my ear when she yelled. "Merrick beat me!"

Juliet was freaking out. The second I saw that it wasn't her name on the line, I knew she would be. The fact that it was Shelby's name just made it all the worse. After all, those two weren't exactly known to get along. They've been at each other's throat ever since Shelby moved there almost 2 years ago. The whole play was going to cause more trouble than I was ready for.

"Hey, I got cast," Justin said and sounded almost surprised.

"Well, what do you expect? You're exactly like the character you auditioned for," I commented with a smirk, doing my best to ignore Juliet's outrage.

"Scott, I didn't get cast," She said as if I didn't know.

"I'm sorry," I said and actually sounded sincere.

"You're going to have to kiss that…that…that slut," Juliet said with hatred.

"Hey, she's right. You gotta kiss Merrick now," Justin chimed in with a grin. "Have fun with that."

"Oh, I will. You're the one who boasts that she's such a good kisser, remember?" I asked with raised eye brows.

I saw both Juliet and Suzie cast me and Justin cold glares and I instantly regretted replying to Justin's words. Saying I was going to enjoy kissing Merrick wasn't the truth and I should have known that it would have gotten me in trouble. Stupid, Scott, stupid! But, what could I do? I already spoke and I couldn't take my words back. It wasn't that far from the truth, after all. She wasn't bad to look at and she was experienced so she had to be a good kisser. But, after finally growing a brain, I realized that I shouldn't say that out loud in front of my girl friend. Especially if I didn't want to have blue balls by the end of the day.

I looked away from Juliet's gaze and went back to the cast listings.

**Romeo Montegue:** Scott Barringer

**Juliet Capulet:** Shelby Merrick

**Friar Lawrence:** Jake Harris

**The Nurse:** Daisy Lipenowski

**Mercutio:**Nathan Chase

**Benvolio: **Colin Jones

**Tybalt:**Sean Grey

**Capulet: **Ryan Summers

**Lady Capulet: **Jackie Kehr

**Paris: **Justin Black

**Montegue:**Noah Sawyer

**Lady Montegue: **Amy Johnstone

**Prince:**James Wolf

**Balthazar: **Kyle Thompson

I reread the whole thing to know who exactly I would be working with over the next couple months or so. I was surprised by some of the castings but not all of them. A lot of them were drama people but some were random people that one wouldn't expect like me, Shelby, Daisy and Justin.

The day went by quickly after the listings were posted. I had a few people that I didn't really know giving me strange looks and congratulating me though. I knew a lot of people and a lot of people knew me but it were people I had never seen. The play was effecting people I've never spoke to and they suddenly knew me through it. Great. I had a whole new form of popularity. I was happy when the day finally ended. It was like I somehow suddenly had some form of freedom.

Juliet wasn't any happier by the end of the day. She complained to me on the car ride home but I wasn't really listening. She said something about Merrick not deserving to be cast and how someone like her couldn't beat her but I think she needed to just get over it already. I don't mean to sound cruel but I'm being realistic. She beat you, babe, get over it. I wisely didn't say that out loud though. Who said I wasn't learning?

By the time I got home, everyone was still gone. I wasn't use to it. Usually when I came home, one of the two were home as well. But I also usually had some form of practice. On days I didn't have football practice, I always felt lost; as if there was something I should be doing but wasn't. I felt like I was wasting time that could be spent wisely doing something else. It's a bad habit I have after being so use to football practice almost every day for years strait.

The house had a strange silence to it. It felt like if I dropped a pin that I would be able to hear it fall. It was like one of those feelings where it was loud and quiet at the same time. I could hear every small sound; every bird, every gust of wind and every noise from the air pumps and filters from the fish tanks in the living room. It was strange. I couldn't get use to it. The strange silence didn't linger very long though; it vanished once _she_ came home.

Elaine practically flaunted herself through the door as if she knew I was sitting right there watching and awaiting her. Maybe she did. She moved slower and more seductively, as if she was trying to flirt with me. But she was still pretending like she hadn't seen me. I knew the act; she did it often just to mess with me. The act made me want to jump her and hurl at the same time. She made me sick but she put me through so much misery, sexually that is, that it's maddening.

"Oh, you're home," She said and actually managed to sound a little surprised.

"Cut the act," I said with a small shake of my head.

"But, Scotty you like that act. You always have."

"Shut up."

I gave her a cold glare and turned away from her. If I didn't know better, I'd have said she huffed but the sound was in between a sigh and a huff. She was obviously unhappy with my reply, no matter what the sound was. I looked back to her to find that she had her 'Mom' look on her face. She was no longer in a seducing mood, she was actually going to try and act like a Mother. It was always weird when she did that during the day because I knew at night, she would be a seductress again.

"So, did anything happen at school today?" She asked.

"Uh, I found out I got cast as Romeo in the school play," I answered, trying to humor her.

"Really?" She asked.

She had a smile on her face again and I knew there was something else behind that smile. The only question was: what? To be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to know but I knew I had to. For if I didn't, it would backfire later. That was how she worked. There was always something else behind her smiles - something I could never really pin point.

I stayed quiet for the majority of the rest of the night. I wasn't in the mood for talking by any means. It wasn't long before I went to bed actually. It was early for me but I was tired. I didn't know why but I felt like I had a long day. In all actuality, I had a pretty simple day compared to most of the ones I had but I still felt more tired than usual. I wasn't physically tired, more mentally. I just need to sleep and forget about all the drama with that damn play.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I couldn't have been asleep for more than 2 hours when I heard my door open. My eyes slowly opened and I turned over to see Elaine standing in the doorway. My body tensed and I tried to prepare myself for the worst. But there was no way to prepare myself for what she was about to do. She said she would stop a long time ago and she never did so I knew asking her to leave me alone would do no good. But what was her excuse tonight? She always tried to make up stupid excuses to come 'visit' me but she didn't have one tonight!

"So, you got cast as Romeo in the school play?" She asked as she tried to glide her way over to my bed.

In that moment, I instantly regretting saying anything about the play. I didn't think she would use that against me. Well, she wasn't really using it against me; she was simply using it for her advantage. She always had a way of doing that. No matter what it was, she used it as a way to come into my room at night. And I could never stop her.

"There must have been a lot of people to audition," She continued. "And you beat them all. For that, you need an award."

I knew what she meant by award. I didn't want her though. She made me sick! She would never listen to me. I could scream 'no!' to her for hours on end and she would still think that I wanted her. Just 'cause my body reacted to her touch, she assumed I enjoyed what she did to me. I couldn't control that I was a guy and my body enjoyed the contact. It were times like that which made me hate my body because my mind hated the contact.

"Go away," I tried, despite the fact that I knew it wouldn't work.

"Oh, shh, Scotty," She replied.

Elaine made her way onto my bed but it was more like onto me. She was straddling my hips with her legs and she was leaning her body over onto my chest. If it were almost any other female in the world, I would have said that I enjoyed it but I didn't with Elaine. _I_ didn't enjoy it. Unfortunately though, my body did. I felt my body react to her body being on top of me. I wanted to scream at myself in that moment but I knew it would do no good.

"You know you want me, Scott," Elaine said in a seductive voice.

"No, I don't," I stated.

"Your body says differently."

I sighed. She was right and there wasn't a damn thing I could say or do that would change that.

"Don't worry," She said softly into my ear. "It'll be out little secret."

Elaine traced her hands over my body and touched parts that only a girlfriend or wife should touch and she was far from being either. She was my dads wife! Still, my body wanted her. I couldn't help it. I was once again having sex with my step mom. She was on top and did everything but I allowed it. After a certain point, I couldn't say 'no'. I wouldn't know how to even if I want to.

God only knows how much later, she decided to leave. Everything was always on her terms. She left once she was happy and pleased with herself. I didn't understand how someone could be so sick that they could take pleasure from practically torturing another. And that's exactly what she did to me every time she came to see me. She didn't really physically abuse me, at least that's not how my body saw it, but she mentally tortured me. I betrayed my Dad every time I was with her.

I hated her on so many levels that it was ridiculous. I wanted her to leave and to go away forever but I didn't make an attempt to push her off. I could have physically stopped her and I didn't. What was wrong with me? Did I actually enjoy the things she did to me? No. I couldn't, right? My mind hated her and my heart wanted her to die and burn in hell but my body was infatuated with her and lusted after her in too many ways. I didn't know what it was. No matter what it was though, she still won. She still got to have her fun with me and then the next day act like nothing had happened.

When will it end? When will I finally be normal again? I had such a great life before she came along. I had a great relationship with my dad, I was star of the football team and was probably the happiest and luckiest guy in the world. But then she happened and my whole world went tumbling down. I still put on the happy go lucky face during the day, for everyone to see but when I was by myself or at night when she was with me, that world was gone and I was left in the hell she had put me in.

* * *

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** ShalBrenfan**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000, Juliette Fan, Nicole, Missworld243 **and **Ashely**. If I missed anyone, let me know.

Secondly, as always, I'm very sorry this took so long to get up. When I first started writing this chapter, I was on a roll and had about 3000 words in one day. I was very pleased with myself. But then, my unknown health issues started again and I was in and out of the hospital for a week. Then, my session of Summer School started. I wanted the extra credits so I got landed in summer school and that has had my attention. I got this chapter up finally with 2 days of school left. Hopefully my next update will come sooner rather than later.

As for my next update, I think it will be the next chapter of "Haunted". I know it's not my most popular story on the site but it needs as much attention from me as my other stories. I'll write that chapter and then probably move onto "Memories" again. I don't really know what I want to do with "Haunted" at the moment though so it might be a while(guess about a month). I know how I want that story to end and it will be two chapters worth but I really want to try something else before I go for the finish. Hopefully, chapter 10 will be the last one but if I can't think of anything, you'll see the beginning of the end in the next update.

So, let me know how I did with this chapter. I think I messed it up a little. Especially with the Elaine scene at the end. It just doesn't seem right for me but it's really you guys that matter. Please review and let me know whether it be good or bad. I welcome all kinds of critism.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ; )

_Rating:_ M, for a scene of sexual nature.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I gazed up at the figure of my monster before me. Despite how much I wanted to, I couldn't look away. I knew his intention that night, just as I knew it every other night he found himself in my room. My stomach was tight and I knew my cheeks were flushed with anger. He made me sick, he knew it, and yet he still always forced himself on me. Always 'loved' me as he called it. Love. Bull shit. It wasn't love, it was rape. Someone I should have looked at like a father, I looked at like a monster due to his almost nightly visits.

"What's wrong, kitten?" He asked in an innocent and attempted seductive voice.

"You know what's wrong," I retorted with attitude.

"Don't you want your present?"

Walt took a step closer to my bed which caused more than just my stomach to be tight. My whole body tensed as I moved back a little on my bed. I hated that he caused that small flicker of fear in me. No one else in the world could make me feel like that. I just wondered: why him? Out of everyone, why did it have to be him who could make me afraid? I never hated anyone as much as him either. My emotions had weird ways when it came to him and I didn't like it.

Walt took another step closer and sat on my bed. My body wanted to inch back more but I didn't let it. I felt too when I crawled away from him and I didn't need to feel any weaker. I felt weak enough for not having called the cops already or at least telling my Mother. I should have done something and I knew it but I never had the strength to.

Walt grabbed a chuck of my hair and pulled it off my shoulder so it fell down my back. I watched his hand as he did it too. His mere touch made me want to shiver but I resisted. He leaned in on me and kissed the side of my neck where he had pulled the hair away and I could no longer resist shivering. I think I felt him smile against me skin but I couldn't be sure. It wouldn't surprise me if he had smiled though. He always loved the fact that he could make me shiver with his touch. It wasn't a good shiver and I knew that but I wasn't sure if he did. For all I knew, he could have really thought I enjoyed everything he did to me. He'd be crazy to think that but he might just be that crazy. I never knew with him. I never knew if he realized that he was being a sadistic bastard when he did everything to me or if he really thought he was loving one of his girls. As long as it never turned into loving both of his girls, I would put up with the hell. It meant Jess was safe and that was all I cared about.

I felt more than saw Walt's eyes on me which caused me to look at him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was done with pleasantries. He wanted me to undress already. I didn't want to. In fact, the thought of it made me sick. But there was nothing I could do and I knew it.

I slowly and very reluctantly, pulled my shirt off over my head. Walt nodded slowly with a smile on his face growing. I was just waiting for him to say, 'good girl' but, thankfully, he didn't. If he did, I would feel too disgusted with myself. What I was doing was bad enough without him egging me on. He was already doing it with facial expressions and I sure as hell didn't need him doing it with words as well. It would be too much for me to handle.

Walt stood off my bed and started to take of his clothes and I got my pants and underwear off. I wanted the whole thing over and done with. The only way I even survived through it all the time by making it pass as fast as possible. Get it done and get him out of my room and as far away from me as I could.

"Congratulations on being cast, Shelby," Walt sat sweetly.

"Thanks," I replied dryly with an eye roll that I could help.

"Don't you want your reward?"

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"Well, since you haven't said no, I'm thinking that you do want it."

"You know the only reason I haven't sad no was so you wouldn't Jess through this hell."

"Is it really that bad?"

I didn't even bother replying with words. I had no idea what to say to that question so I wasn't going to try answering it. I couldn't believe he had actually asked that question. If he was looking for an honest answer than he was out of luck. The only two responses I could think of were screaming, 'yes' into his face or saying, 'what do you think?' with attitude. Neither answer would blow over particularly well and I knew it. So, I kept my mouth shut. Who said I wasn't learning?

"I just love my girls," Walt said with an innocent shrug. "Is it so wrong to show that love to one of them every once in a while?"

I thought about screaming, 'yes' again or saying, 'every other night or so isn't once in a while' but I wisely kept my mouth shut again. I was on a roll. How long that roll would last, I didn't know. It was only a matter of time before I yelled at him or made some sarcastic comment though. Hopefully though, I could hold it off that night. Over and done with, that was my plan.

I wanted to grab my blanket and cover myself but I knew my efforts would have been futile so I didn't bother trying. I wasn't comfortable with sitting there nude in front of him though. I had done it countless times before that night but the feeling of being uncomfortable never went away. It probably never would. I had put up with it for two years now and it never went away. I felt too exposed to be comfortable.

He made his way onto my bed and my body tensed. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had relaxed at all. I was surprised my body had relaxed. It didn't matter that it had though, the tension came back when he came onto my bed.

He gently pushed me back so I was laying down again. He positioned himself above me and looked down at me. I looked up at him and saw that he wore an innocent expression. It was then that I realized he truly didn't think what he was doing was wrong. He truly thought he was just showing his love for me. It made me almost want to cry. I couldn't look at him anymore. But I knew he would have made me look back to him if I turned away so I closed my eyes. I shut them tight and refused to open them.

Walt forced himself on me as he had so many times before and I was left to do nothing but lay there and silently weep. I usually wasn't a crier or someone who showed sadness or fear but he could make me do it. I hated that he could but he could. I lay there and let him do to me what he pleased. I knew it meant Jess was safe. He wouldn't touch her as long as he had me to torture. He promised me. I wasn't sure why I believed him but I did. If he could get to me, he wouldn't touch her.

It was pathetic, really. He had to use the excuse of me getting cast. Usually he didn't use excuses or anything but he used that. He forced his so called 'reward' on me and I just laid there. I put up with it! I didn't fight it, I didn't struggle, I dealt with it. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't call the cops, I couldn't tell my Mom, I couldn't do anything. I was alone in it. No one else understood and no else ever would.

After some time, he was done. He got off me and I moved and instantly hugged my knees to my chest. I wanted to break down and bawl but I didn't. I would never let myself do that in front of him, I couldn't. The time felt like it went by so slowly. Seconds were hours when I was with him. And I knew if I cried, he would stay longer. He would try to sweet talk me and it would only make it worse. So, I held off the crying. Hopefully, I wouldn't cry at all. I should know better than to anyway. Tears didn't help.

"Was that a nice reward, kitten?" Walt asked as he was pulling his pants back up.

"Just leave," I said with hatred.

I wanted to say so much more at that moment but I couldn't. Nothing came out. I thought about saying, 'no, I hate you' and about saying so many other things but I couldn't. It would be too much. I wanted to but my voice always seemed to disappear when I tried.

Walt, thankfully, did what I had asked and left. I watched him as he walked out of my room and closed the door behind him. I stared at the door knob and just waited for it to turn again and for him to walk back in. It wouldn't have been the first time he came back. Not for the sex but to just be near me. It was creepy and it always left me feeling very disturbed. The door knob didn't turn though. I waited for what was probably several minutes and it didn't turn. I was so thankful for it.

After I sat there for another few minutes before I finally got out of my bed. I grabbed clothes and walked into the bathroom. I was happy that the bathroom was right outside of my room. I didn't have to walk far and I had a small chance of running into Walt. I was surprised that I risked leaving my room so soon but I couldn't not. I needed a shower. I had to try and make myself feel less disgusted. I didn't know if the shower would help but I hoped.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I stood in the shower with the hot water pounding on my back. I set the shower head harder than I normally did and I made the water hotter than I normally did. It helped, a little. It didn't really make myself feel any better or less disgusted but it got rid of some of the tension in my body. I was sore from him and from being so tense through out the whole ordeal. The tension leaving my body felt good but it didn't help as much as I hoped it would. But that was okay. I knew within a few hours I would be back to my old self again. At least, I hoped it would be.

I had already washed my body and hair but I needed to stay in the shower a little longer. I needed what I was feeling in that moment. I knew the shower was a waste and didn't make me clean after everything I had done and let happen to me but I had to try and fool myself for a little bit longer. That was the only way I could deal with it afterwards; to make myself believe that I wasn't dirty, I wasn't disgusting. It would always fade away but for that moment, it gave me some sort of relief. And however small of a relief that was, it helped a little.

Some time later though, I had to get out of the shower. Walt had come later than he normally did which meant the time with him added to the time in the shower only gave me about another hour to get ready for school before I had to leave. I wrapped a towel around my body and mentally scolded myself for not bringing my clothes in the bathroom with me. It meant I had to walk out and into my room with only a towel covering me. The thought wasn't pleasing.

I opened the door quickly and practically ran in my room while still making sure that the towel was covering everything. I was very thankful that I didn't run into Walt. I didn't know if I would be able to handle seeing him while I had only a towel covering my body. He would make comments and I would probably run screaming. I just knew it. I was happy to get back into my room with the door closed. I knew my room wasn't totally safe though. Still, it was safe enough for that moment.

I got dressed quickly and got ready for school. Another wonderful day of school. Actually, truth be told, school wasn't that bad. I didn't mind it too much. But that was a day of surprises for me. It was the first day of practice for the play and everything was a mystery for me. I knew the cast and was still surprised by some of them but I didn't know how Ms. Becker was going to do everything. Was it just going to be a read through or was it going to go strait into actual acting. Either way, I wasn't happy about having to act opposite Scott or Justin. I just thanked God that I had Daisy there with me.

That day was going to be a complete mystery for me.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I was at my locker, grabbing my History stuff when Ezra and Daisy walked up behind me. We always met up in the morning and talked before class. Even if it was only for two minutes, we still always had to do it. It had been sheer habit since I came to the school the year before. At first, they both kind of bothered me a bit actually. But Daisy quickly grew to become my best friend and Ezra became a good friend too. In fact, those two are pretty much my only friends. I didn't mind though.

"So, are you ready for practice today?" Ezra asked me, grinning.

"What am I suppose to be ready for anyway?" I asked and shut my locker. "How's the first practice going to go today? Is it just going to be a read through?"

Maybe Ezra would be able to answer those questions because I truly was lost about the situation. He was after all the co-director with Ms. Becker so he should know how it's going to go, right? Maybe he didn't, maybe he did. I was really hoping he did though. I didn't want to walk into the theatre and be completely lost on what I was suppose to do or what was expected of me on the first day. It would exactly make a good first impression. Then again, from Ezra told me, I already made a great first impression so I wasn't sure I was worrying so much about it. And since when do I care about making good first impressions anyway?

"It might be just a read through. Or we might just jump right into it," Ezra said with a shrug. "I'm meeting up with Ms. Becker during my free period and we're going to decide how we're going to do everything."

"So you're really playing a big part in this?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "It was my idea to do this play, it was my idea to do open castings so we could get you two and Ms. Becker says she wants me to have as much power in this as she does. Plus, I'm kind of like the president of drama if there was such a title."

Daisy and I both just sort of nodded our heads. What could we say to that anyway? Ezra had this habit of making me and Daisy speechless. I don't know how he did it but sometimes he did. Not many people could make me really speechless so I guess I should give him props for it but I never did. It sometimes got me a little angry. Then though, it didn't. It just kind of annoyed me.

Before Daisy and I could even think of how to respond, the bell rang. We all had to get to class. I liked my first period class; the teacher was cool, I liked the subject but some of the people in it just bothered me. I guess I should get used to some of them though, at least two of them. Scott I was going to have to be making out with on stage soon and Juliet was my understudy so I had to work with her sooner or later, unfortunately.

None of us really said good bye, we all just went our separate ways. After having that routine for so long, we all got use to not saying good bye. It made sense, I guess. After all, why say good bye if we knew were each other was going and when we would see each other again?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked into History and took my seat. I, unfortunately sat right in front of Scott Barringer which meant a group of people surrounded my desk when they really meant to be surrounding his. I probably should have gotten used to that after a while too but I never did. It always bugged me that it happened. And since I was sitting so close to the crowd, I couldn't help but over hear what they said.

"I can not believe she beat me," Juliet said and I knew she was talking about me.

It almost made me smile. I was happy that I beat her. Not just because I beat her but because it meant she wasn't cast. It sounds mean but I seriously think she would have absolutely destroyed the play if she was the lead. She wasn't horrible from the little bit of her audition that I saw but she wasn't extraordinary either. And I didn't want my favorite play butchered.

Still, the castings were listed the day before. Was she honestly still bitching about that? Get over it already. Not getting cast wasn't the end of the world. Then again, if I had been in her place and she had been the one to beat me, I would probably still be bitching about it too. I couldn't blame her too much for it but it really was annoying. She was lucky to get cast as my under study, she sure as hell didn't need to be cast as the lead.

I couldn't help but glance back at the girl and I saw that Scott looked just as annoyed with her complaining as I did. At least we had one thing in common. But there were too many differences between us for that to matter. He was the spoiled little rich kid with the perfect life and I was someone who actually had trouble. On the nights Walt would come to see me, he would probably be out at a party with a beer in his hand. I couldn't believe I was actually going to have to act like I was in love with that kid! I guess that's why they call it acting though.

I turned my head back to the front just as Mr. Smith walked into the room. It didn't matter if the bell had rung or not, once he was in the room, class started. It was just how he ran his classes. I didn't always like it but it was his choice. And what would I do anyway? Yell about it? Yeah and get a detention at the same time. I'd rather pass. Especially since I didn't need my afternoons occupied with detention when I would have practice for the play.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked into the theatre with Daisy next to me and we saw a group of people sitting on the stage. I recognized most of them as the other members of the cast but there were a few who I didn't know. There were also a few cast members I didn't know though so they could have been them. Daisy and I walked up to the stage and joined them.

"Okay, I know for first practices most people would have just a read through," Ms. Becker said. "But we're going to sort of jump right into it. We're going to read the scene, then act it out but we're going to allow the actors to have their books in hand."

"The reason we're doing this is to see how well everyone knows the play and what they're reading," Ezra added. "If we find that some of the actors don't understand Shakespeare's words or they're horrible, then we'll have a full read through before we try the acting again."

"Okay, so the first scene we're going to do is Act 1, Scene 5 but we're going to start from where Romeo goes up to Juliet," Ms. Becker said. "So, Scott, Shelby, get up here."

I stood up and left my book on the floor. I knew the scene and didn't need it, even for the read through before hand. But I saw that Scott held his book very tight in his hand. I didn't think he knew the play very well but hopefully he wouldn't destroy it. Ezra could whip him into shape for the part.

"Okay, now Shelby, I know you know the scene very well but how about you, Scott? Do you need to do the read through or do you just want to go right into it?" Ms. Becker asked.

"Um, if you'd rather we go right into the acting, we can do that, Ms. Becker," Scott said but sounded a little nervous.

"Okay, I'll forgive you for this since you didn't know any better but call me Sophie. If you become part of my cast, you call me by my first name," Sophie said with a smile. "But, I guess we could go right into the scene."

Sophie gently grabbed my arm and pulled me into position. They didn't have the scene done up or anything but I knew I was suppose to be away from a crowd and alone. She just pulled me away from the group a little. Then she grabbed Scott and positioned him a little bit behind me and to the left a little.

"Okay, let's go. Scott you start," Ezra said.

I couldn't see Scott but he seemed nervous. I could sort of feel him shifting behind me and glancing down at the words in the book. He didn't know the play well enough for us to jump right into it. He should have taken the offer of a read through. But, no. His damn ego probably prevented it. We mustn't have anyone thinking he can't do everything, must we?

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Scot said in an uneven voice and didn't sound sincere at all. He also forgot to kiss my hand.

"Now raise her hand and kiss it," Ezra told him but sounded nice. "And then we'll just pick it back up."

Scott raised my hand and kissed it and I got right into character. I pulled my hand away from him fiercely and turned to face him.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I said and raised my hands to go palm to palm with his, which caused him to drop his book.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He asked and I was impressed that he remembered the line.

He was suppose to lean in and try to kiss me again but he didn't. Damn! He was horrible. Not only did he deliver his lines completely wrong but he didn't know the actions that were suppose to go with those lines. Someone needed to work with him, a lot. Still, I continued with the scene and pretended to pull away from an attempted kiss anyway.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," I said with a smile, completely acting.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Scott said after he had grabbed his book again.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," Scott said but once again didn't go in for the kiss. I assumed we weren't going to be doing the kissing right then away. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" I asked with a grin.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Scott said and actually didn't sound have bad with that line.

"You kiss by the book," I said and leaned in again, pretending to kiss him but I never reached his lips, thankfully.

"Okay, and we'll stop there," Sophie said. "Thanks."

Scott and I parted and sat back down on the floor. I wasn't very proud with my performance. I knew I could do better if only I was given a better partner. Scott was horrible! He didn't know his lines, he didn't know the movements, and he didn't have the emotions. Hopefully Ezra of Sophie could get him better before the show. I don't even know how he got cast. Sophie must have been on something during the Romeo auditions.

"Okay, it wasn't bad," Sophie said. "But it will take some work."

As if that was a surprise. It would definitely take some work. Scott needed to be smacked with his book. Maybe then he would learn his lines.

"Shelby, you did good," Ezra said. "But, Scott, you need to learn your lines a little better. And you need to know how to deliver them a little better."

"How am I suppose to deliver something I don't understand?" Scott asked.

"If you're having trouble understanding what Shakespeare is saying, then I suggest you buy the Shakespeare Made Easy copy of Romeo and Juliet. It has direct translations for everything. It might help you understand what you're saying a little better."

"Yeah, yeah," Scott said with an eye roll.

His attitude made me roll my eyes. He really hated the idea that he wasn't perfect at the play, didn't he? Too bad. He had to deal with the fact that not everything came natural for him. He might actually have to work at something. Welcome to my life, Barringer. Hopefully, he would take Ezra's advise and get the book. That way, he might improve a little bit. Honestly, if he couldn't handle the scene we just did, how would he be able to handle the death scene? I even have difficulties sometimes with a few of the scenes so I wasn't asking him to be perfect, I just wanted him to actually put some effort into it.

I still had one huge question in my head. Not only how did he get cast but why did he even audition? Theatre wasn't exactly Barringer's thing so it had me a little confused. He didn't need to be in the play and it was pretty damn clear that he didn't want to be in it. So, why audition? Why go for something he didn't want? It just bothered me. He needed to actually want it or he wouldn't improve at all.

All I could really think was: the play is ruined!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** ShalBrenfan**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000, Juliette Fan, Nicole, Missworld243 **and **Ashely**. If I missed anyone, let me know.

I know I said I was going to update 'Memories' next but this story was so much easier for me. You guys will be getting a 'Memories' update next though, I promise! That story is just a little difficult for me to right at the moment because I have to really get back into the mindset of the old Shelby. And I want to have some more character interaction so I have to get into their minds as well. I'll get around to writing it though. My next chapter that I write won't be for Higher Ground but after I write that, I'll get going on 'Memories'. The chapter is already started but I'm not very pleased with it so I might restart from scratch. Who knows?

Also, my updates might be a little sporadic for a little while. School started back up for me and I'm also working and trying to have a personal life. Hopefully, you guys get an update about every two weeks or so. I can't be sure though. We'll all just have to wait and see.

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I like the scene with Walt and Shelby but I don't know about the first practice so let me, please. Your feelings are the ones that matter to me after all. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ; )

_Rating:_ T, for some language.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked down the hallway with my new copy of Romeo and Juliet in my hands. I still wasn't sure about the lines. I shouldn't have agreed to that bet, and I knew it. But the badass in me won out on that battle. I had to prove to Justin that I could do it. My football depended on it. Why couldn't I have bet on money? Money is something I had to spare. I couldn't afford to lose football. It was my life.

Surprisingly, I took that kids advise about getting the Shakespeare Made Easy. I got the book and it actually helped a little. It had the exact translations. I understand the lines better but I still didn't know them. There's no point in me knowing how to deliver the lines if I don't know the lines I'm supposed to deliver. Why couldn't we just translate it all into modern language? It would be so much simpler. After all, we can't all be drama geeks and have every play memorized.

I was concentrating so hard on the play that I passed my locker while walking. Yeah, I had it together. Right! I turned around and found my locker. I opened it quickly. I kept my spot in the book by folding over the corner of the page I was on and set the book down in my locker. I let a deep sigh leave my mouth, and I leaned my head against my locker door. This whole thing was stressing me out too much.

I closed my eyes and tried to get the play out of my mind. I've been drilling it into me for the past week, and I needed a break. In my mind, it was a deserved break. There's only so much Shakespeare a person can handle. And a person like me could handle even less than that. What could I say? Shakespeare wasn't my strong point. Football was. I knew and understood football. I could give a full blow-by-blow of a game with details, just don't ask me to memorize a play.

"Hi, boyfriend," I heard Juliet say as she walked up next to my locker.

I didn't look at her but I knew she had her happy go lucky look on. She always had a smile on when she wasn't complaining about something. Since all she did was complain since the castings were listed, I could take a little bit of cheer. I still couldn't stop an annoyed sigh from leaving my mouth. Juliet was great, as long as it was in moderation. Too much of her and I got annoyed.

"What's wrong?" She asked from my sigh.

"Oh, this play is really starting to bug me," I said, only half lying.

"Well, don't worry. You'll get it. I mean, how can you not? You're good at everything."

I didn't want to sound conceited but I actually was. The play was the first thing since high school that didn't come naturally to me. Actually, I had to try at physics but everything else was a breeze. I hated that I would actually have to work for the damn play. Not only did I have to memorize a play, I had to understand Shakespeare. I'd get it…eventually.

"Yeah, I hope that holds true," I finally said after a few moments.

"It better," Justin said from behind me.

I turned around with a small grin. He was giving me a smirk. I may sound like a five year old but really was no fair. I had to play the lead in the play and he got to play a character that was not at all a stretch from his actual personality. Not to mention, his character wasn't in practically the whole damn play like mine was.

"Hey, we don't all have it as easy as you," I said and gave him a small smack on the arm.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Justin said, trying to sound offended. "I'll have you know that I have to work very hard to get into my character."

"Yeah, bullshit."

"What can I say? Acting comes naturally for me."

"No, Paris comes naturally to do."

"And the difference is?"

"The reason Paris comes naturally to you is because you're just like him."

"Why do you think I auditioned for him?" Justin said and gave me a 'duh' look.

"At least one of us is gonna get through this without a problem," I said with a shrug.

Justin gave a cocky shrug with a smile to match it. He was worse than me sometimes. Actually, he was worse than me a lot of times. Or maybe I just brushed off on him too much. Whatever. I dismissed it easily enough because it didn't really concern me. Justin being able to get through the play with no problem had nothing to do with me being able to get through it, or not being able to get through it.

"You'll be able to get through it, baby. Don't worry," Juliet said to me.

I gave her a nod but looked to Justin and gave him an eye roll. He understood how bad Juliet could be because he occasionally had one of his own. Suzie wasn't much better than Juliet. He gave a small chuckle at my face and nodded in understanding. He was usually my escape from her when I had issues. Suzie would distract Juliet while me and Justin got away.

"Where's Suzie?" I asked and fought like hell to not sound as eager as I felt.

"Don't know, don't care," Justin replied with annoyance.

Uh, oh. That meant they were on an off week, which never ended up well for me. Justin was my best friend and I didn't mind hanging out with him but when Suzie wasn't around, I was all Justin had. No offence to him, but I didn't have time to be with him non stop. It was so typical though. Once I get my girl friend to stop complaining about something, my best friend is going to start. He may say that he doesn't care about her on their off weeks but if he were to see her with another guy, he would flip out. Justin was a very jealous guy.

"So, I take it you guys are off this week," I stated more than asked.

"We're off forever," He retorted.

"You always say that."

"Yeah, but I mean it this time."

"You always say that," I repeated.

Justin glared at me. I gave him a look to match it but my glare was more out of sarcasm than actual anger. He was so fun to mess with sometimes. Sometimes, even I didn't dare to mess with him but when it was about Suzie, it was too easy to pass up. Not to mention, I knew he wouldn't really be mad about it because, deep down, he knew I was right. In another week or so, they were going to be back together and all over each other. Then, instead of bothering me with his whining, he would bother me with his non stop public displays of affection.

"Come on, we got a long day ahead of us," Justin said.

"What's this 'we' shit? You're not even in the scene we're doing at practice today," I answered.

"Doesn't mean I don't have to show up."

"Even I have to show up, which I think is stupid," Jules said.

"Why is it stupid?" I asked her.

"Because I'm the understudy," She retorted with disgust. "Shelby's going to be the one who's on stage that night, not me."

"Awe. Is someone still pouting because she lost?" Justin asked with fake sympathy.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. But the moment I laughed and saw Juliet's face, I regretted it. She gave me her 'hurt' look. She made a noise of anger and walked off. Someone was over reacting a bit. I mean, I don't like Merrick any more than she does but I have to hand it to her. She was good. But I couldn't deny that I would much rather be performing with Jules than with her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you in History," I said, even though she was gone.

"She'll get over it," Justin said.

"Yeah. The question is: when? And you messing with her about it isn't helping."

"I'm sorry but she was bothering me with all her complaining."

"This coming from the guy who won't shut up about his on again off again girlfriend?"

Justin gave me his infamous glare again and I couldn't help but smile. The bell rang and I knew it was time to go to class. Another wonderful day of class followed by an hour of practice. That was just what I needed. I closed my locker and me and Justin made our way to History.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day passed a little too fast for me. Normally, I liked the day flying by but it wasn't what I needed or wanted then. I was trying to remember all those lines and I took every class period to do it. I still remember Merrick's face when she saw me reading it in History. She looked shocked as all hell and that just made me laugh. She probably thought I was going to blow the whole thing but I actually was trying.

I walked into the theatre and saw everything sitting down, in a group, on the stage. They were waiting for me. Oops! But I was only a couple minutes late. That's what I get for socializing though. I walked over to the group and put my book bag down but kept my copy of the play in my hands. I saw Justin giving me a fake scolding look. Jules would have given me one to match it if she were there but she didn't show up. Big surprise!

"Sorry, I'm late," I said.

"It's fine," Sophie said.

I heard Shelby give a scoff at my apology and I turned to look at her. I literally bit my tongue to stop myself from saying something to her. She must have noticed my look for she gave me an innocent look as if to say 'what?' I shook my head and brought my attention to Sophie. I seriously didn't know how I was suppose to be able to pretend like I was in love with that girl.

"Okay, today, we're going to run through Act 3, Scene 5," Ezra said.

"The whole thing?" Shelby asked as she stood up.

"No, actually, we're going to stop right before Lady Capulet enters," Sophie said.

"So just the part with Romeo and Juliet," I said with a nod and followed Shelby's lead.

Both of us walked over to Sophia and Ezra and waited. I still had my book in hand but Shelby didn't. It didn't really surprise me since she had the whole thing memorized. Either she had way to much free time on her hands or she really liked the play.

"So, are we going to have a bed or are we just going to pretend for now?" Shelby asked.

"When we get closer to the actual night, we'll have a bed but for right now, we just have a blanket," Ezra said.

He laid the blanket down on the stage and looked over to me and Shelby. Shelby walked over and laid down on the blanket with ease. She seemed very relaxed with this whole thing but my guess was that she wasn't any happier about having to play opposite me than I was having to play opposite her. I went over to the blanket and laid down next to the girl.

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale," Shelby said, as if it came naturally to her.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn, No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die," I replied, barely having to look at my book. I impressed even myself.

Shelby turned onto her stomach and looked at me with a smile on her face. She really knew the play and how everything should go perfectly. And not only that but the girl could act. It didn't matter how much I disliked her, I had to give her props on that. Why couldn't I have her ability with this damn thing? She didn't need it like I did.

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I: It is some meteor that the sun exhales, To be to thee this night a torch-bearer," She continued. "And light thee on thy way to Mantua: Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone."

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death; I am content, so thou wilt have it so," I said and turned to her with a soft expression. "I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow; Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat The vaulty heaven so high above our heads: I have more care to stay than will to go: Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day."

"It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division; This doth not so, for she divideth us: Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes, O, now I would they had changed voices too!" She said and paused. She forgot the line! I didn't feel so horrible then. But after just a moment, she remembered. "Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day, O, now be gone; more light and light it grows."

"More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!"

I moved onto my knees and pulled the blonde before me up onto her knees too. Maybe I actually was getting a little better. Then again, watching the movies over and over again and drilling the play into me might have something to do with it. Okay, well, I wasn't exactly getting better but I didn't suck as much as I did before. Still, compared to everyone else there, I was horrible.

"Madam!" Daisy said and entered the scene.

"Nurse?" Shelby said and looked to the other girl.

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber: The day is broke; be wary, look about," Daisy said and walked away again.

"Then, window, let day in, and let life out."

Shelby got off the blanket and walked away to what was suppose to be the window, I assume. I followed her over to the window and moved in front of her. I glanced at my book once I stood in front of her. I looked back up to her once I read my line and saw that I was suppose to kiss her. Did I really have to? I knew I would have to on stage but not during practice, right? I hope not.

"Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend," I said and glanced at Sophie.

"No kiss for right now," Sophie said with a smile to me.

Shelby nodded and got back into character again while saying, "Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend! I must hear from thee every day in the hour, For in a minute there are many days: O, by this count I shall be much in years Ere I again behold my Romeo!"

"Farewell! I will omit no opportunity That may convey my greetings, love, to thee," I said, once again not having to glance down at my book.

"O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?"

"I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve For sweet discourses in our time to come."

"O God, I have an ill-divining soul!" Shelby said, growing suddenly sad. "Methinks I see thee, now thou art below, As one dead in the bottom of a tomb: Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale."

"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you: Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" I said and I knew I pronounced that French or Italian or whatever it was wrong. I didn't mind though, I got the line out.

I walked away as if I was leaving the scene. I walked over to Sophie and Ezra and gave Sophie a questioning look. I knew I wasn't great, far from it, but I wanted to know if there was any improvement. She gave me a small smile and a gentle nod as if to say that I was doing better. I gave her a smile and turned my attention back to Shelby. She still had one more passage she needed to get out before she was done.

"O fortune, fortune! all men call thee fickle: If thou art fickle, what dost thou with him.  
That is renown'd for faith? Be fickle, fortune; For then, I hope, thou wilt not keep him long, But send him back," She said with a lost and said expression on her face. She was good!

"Okay, and we'll stop there," Ezra said.

We nodded and sat back down with the group. I realized then that there would be no way for me to contend with Shelby. I wasn't good enough and she was too good at the whole play. I needed help. But who could I ask? Sophie? Ezra? No, not Ezra. And not Sophie either. My eyes found Shelby in the group and I knew I had a serious look on my face. Could I really ask her for help? And even if I did, would she agree to help me? Ugh! Too much stress. I thought this was suppose to be fun.

"Shelby, wonderful as usual," Sophie said with a smile to the other blonde. "Scott, you improved from last week but you still seem a little unsure about everything. I can see that you're trying though so I won't give you too much trouble about it."

I gave a nod to her but once she looked away, I gave an eye roll. I couldn't help it. I was trying, really trying. But nothing was working enough, damn it! It's not like Shakespeare was easy stuff to memorize or understand.

"That's it for today," Ezra added. "Next practice will be on Friday until 5:00."

The whole group got up and started to disperse but my eyes found Shelby again. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed her help. She was the only one good enough to help me and since she was also in practically the whole thing, it kind of made sense. But why would she help me? We don't get along and I know she doesn't want me in the play as it is. So, if we're not friends and she doesn't want me there to begin with, why would she help me stay there and get better? It didn't matter though. I needed her help and it was as simple as that.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Justin asked me, catching me off guard.

"Uh, I'll see you later actually," I said, a little unsure. "I have to talk to someone real quick."

Justin gave a shrug and said, "All right, man. I'll catch you later."

I gave him a nod but wasn't really interested in what he said. I had more important things on my mind at that time. How was I going to ask her? Well, I always was a bold person so I guess I should just go up to her and ask her. Why did it feel so weird though? I wasn't a nervous person yet having to ask her to help me, made me nervous. It wasn't a feeling I was used to. I always had little butterflies before a game but this was different.

I let a sigh leave my lips and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again, she was gone. Shit! Where did she go? My eyes scanned all the people walked out of the theatre and I found her blonde hair again. It's pathetic but it really was her blonde hair that made her stick out from the crowd. She was the only true blonde in the group.

I grabbed my book bag and started to practically chase after her.

"Shelby!" I almost yelled.

She paused for a moment but then continued to walk. Damn it! Was she deaf or purposely ignoring me?

"Shelby!" I yelled again, that time louder.

The girl finally stopped walking. She turned around and saw that I was the one who was yelling for her. A look of puzzlement appeared over her face but with in a couple of moments, it was gone. She looked to Daisy and mumbled something but I couldn't make out what it was. I got her attention and I stopped running. I walked carefully and almost apprehensively up to her just as Daisy was walking away.

"What?" She asked quickly.

"Whoa. Are you always this snappy?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

"What do you want, Barringer?"

"Look, I didn't call your name so you could be a bitch to me."

"Then, what to do you want?" She asked again, getting annoyed.

Damn! This girl had an attitude. I knew that before. But knowing about it and feeling it's sting are two very different things. I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I also knew that I needed to do it. I needed the help and she was the best person to ask. Here goes nothing.

"Look, I need help with all of this," I said and waved my copy of Romeo and Juliet around.

"With what? Knowing what you have to say or how to say it?" She asked.

"Everything! I'm no good and you know it."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock," Shelby said with attitude and an eye roll. "Why are you coming to me about it? Ask Sophie for help or rehearse with your precious little girlfriend."

"My precious, little girlfriend can't help me," I answered. "You're the only one who can."

Shelby crossed her arms over her chest and had a serious look on her face. I think she was thinking about it. Actually contemplating whether she was going to help me or not. I just hope she decided to. I couldn't afford for her to say 'no'. I need all the help I could get. For me to admit that took a lot of guts. It damaged my pride to have to ask for help, especially from her.

"Come on, Shelby," I said in a pleading voice. "Please!"

She gave me a stern look. Damn it! She was going to say 'no'. Oh, God, please say 'yes'. Please! She offered a deep sigh and an eye roll. What was that suppose to mean?

"Fine," She finally said.

"Oh, yes!" I said and jumped up and down before I could stop myself.

Shelby gave a soft laugh and a shake of her head. She was laughing at me! Then again, if someone would have just displayed their gratitude like that to me, I probably would have laughed too. She grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper out of her book bag. She wrote something down on it and folded the paper in half. She handed it to me and I took it apprehensively.

"There's my number," She said. "Call me later tonight or something and we can figure out when we'll have our first practice."

"Okay," I said with a nod.

"You owe me for this one, Barringer."

Shelby turned on her heel and walked away from me. She was actually going to help me with this and I couldn't be more grateful. But did she offer to help me because she felt sorry for me, because she didn't want to look like a fool while acting with me or because she was sincere about helping me? I didn't know, and I didn't really care. All that mattered was that she agreed to help me.

"Shelby!" I called after he again and she turned around to face me. "Thank you."

She gave me a nod and a small smile before she turned around and walked out of the theatre hall.

I looked down at the sheet of paper in my hand. I opened it and saw that she really did give me her phone number. I refolded the sheet of paper and shoved it into the pocket of my jeans. I would call her later, which would probably end up being more than a little awkward. Not only were we not friends, but my girlfriend and her absolutely hated each other. I knew in that moment that I couldn't tell Jules about Shelby helping me. Hell, I couldn't tell anyone!

I nodded to myself and walked out of the theatre. Everything was set and within a couple of weeks, I would be the Romeo everyone wanted me to be. Things weren't so shitty after all. The only problem was that I had to work with Merrick. She was the best and I needed her help but…well, we would be lucky if we didn't kill each other.

My life was about to get very complicated!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20 **and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing!

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter but I got it up quickly. Well, by my standards since I wrote 3 other chapters between this chapter and my last one for this story. I hope you guys like it though. I know it wasn't my best POV for Scott or anything but, I tried.

I'm going to finish planning out 'A New Life' now and hopefully I'll get the first chapter for that up next. If not, the first chapter of that story, you guys will get an update for 'Haunted' or 'Memories'. Which ever one comes easiest to me will be the one you guys get. I'm definitely finishing the plans for 'A New Life' though.

As always, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ K+, for some language.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sitting in my bed with my knees pulled to my chest in a protective manner, I checked the time again. It was past midnight. Usually he had come by then, but there was still no sign of the monster that haunted my nights. True, he didn't come to see me every night but damn nearly. I was surprised; relieved, but still surprised.

Still, I wasn't gong to dwell on my salvation. I was just going to be happy about it. It was pathetic that I expected him to visit me nightly but that was the life I had grown accustomed to, as bad as it was. I was simply going to enjoy a night of peace. I was going to take the chance to get a full nights sleep without being sore, or having to cry myself to sleep.

I got comfortable on my bed and pulled the covers over me, allowing them to chase the coldness away. It was nice to be able to sleep in my own bed with out it smelling like him for once.

I thought about several things but cast Walt from my mind. The main thing was the play and Scott asking me to help him. It caught me off guard. I still couldn't believe that I had agreed to help him. Granted, he needed help, but still. It was unlike me to help someone I completely loathed. Come to think of it, it was unlikely for me to help someone I even liked. But this play meant a lot to me and if that meant I had to suffer working with the reigning Prince of the school, I would deal with it.

It was only then that I remembered he hadn't called me. I wasn't really expecting him to but he was the one who wanted my number to arrange our first practice. Still, he didn't call. Maybe he forgot. It didn't matter much to me. He was the one who needed the practices not me. Him even being cast, let alone auditioning, still baffled me to no end. He was the last person I had expected to get cast. Then again, most people probably thought that about me too.

I shook my head to myself and closed my eyes, willing myself to go to sleep. It was always easier said than done for me. But, before I knew it, sleep washed over me. I drifted away to a place where no one could touch me and I was completely safe. There was nothing to worry about and nothing to care about. I liked it. Sleep was a wonderful thing that I didn't get to experience enough of.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up to my alarm going off. I sigh left my lips at the sound of the ringing. I pushed the button on top and it stopped, thankfully. Thank God there was only two more days of school left this week. Still, I had a sinking feeling that those two days would drag on. The play was making every week drag on. I continuously had to remind myself that I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to play Juliet, knowing full well what it would mean. And I agreed to help the jock, knowing it would be dreadful.

I got my things ready for school quickly enough. For once, I didn't need to rush things. I was the only one home, and I was enjoying being alone. Still, it was habit to get everything ready and to get out of the house as soon as possible. I guess that's what I got for living with Walt for so long. A sexually abusive step father would do that to a girl.

I walked out the door and made my way to school. Normally, I stopped at Daisy's, but I wasn't going to bother with that. She knew that if I wasn't at her house by 8:00 a.m. everything was good and to meet me at school. I had trained her well.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I closed my locker to find Scott standing on the other side, staring directly at me. I wasn't going to lie, he caught me off guard. I was shocked to see him, and I knew he could tell by the small jump it caused. "Damn it, Barringer," I said with force as my hand found my chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about when we were going to have our first practice," Scott answered simply.

"Yeah, that was why I gave you my cell phone number, so you could call me last night, and we could talk about when our first practice would be," I answered shortly.

"Yeah, well, something came up."

He seemed distracted when he spoke, as if his mind was else where, remembering what it was that came up. I was curious to find out what it was, but I wasn't there to pick his brain about what he did at night. I was there to help him become a good Romeo and that was it. It was strictly business.

"Well, you're the one who needs the practice," I said. "When do you want the first practice to be?"

The boy snapped back into reality and said, "Well, we're going to have to be working around my football schedule so that might complicate things a little."

"Of course."

"But, how about today? I get done with practice at 5:00. Wanna come to my house at, like, 5:30?"

I thought about that for a moment before saying, "Yeah, sure, 5:30."

"Okay, you know where I live?"

"Yeah, I've been to parties at your house before."

Saying that reminded me of that night. All the memories flooded back and I couldn't stop them. Unfortunately, most of the memories starred Justin Black, one of the Princes of the school. He was Scott with only slightly less standing. Scott was number one and Justin was number two. I was hooking up with him for a few weeks during Junior year and, being Scott's best friend, I was naturally taken to his parties. They were parties I tried to forget.

"Right, when you came with Justin," Scott replied with a nod.

"Yeah," I said with an eye roll. "Don't remind me."

"Are you okay with him playing Paris?"

"Like you care," I retorted with a scoff. "Look, if I can handle you being Romeo, I can handle him being Paris."

"God, you snap easily!" He fumed.

I offered Scott a fake, sweet smile and leaned against my locker. We were done talking so I didn't understand why he was still standing there, looking at me. "I'll be at your house at 5:30. Make sure you have your book."

"Any idea what we're going to be doing?" He asked, hopeful.

"Not yet. I've never been a tutor before, especially for something like this. I'll figure something out to start you off easy though."

Scott nodded and with a smile said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," I said with a nod and a soft smile. "Go away."

"See ya later."

I gave a soft laugh and a shake of my head once Scott turned around and walked away. It was so strange to think that I was actually going to be helping that guy with the play. He obviously needed it, but still, it was strange to me. I mean, me, helping the jock? No one in their dizziest day dreams would have thought that would happen. But, honestly, I was surprised he got fucking cast.

"Hey," Daisy said from behind me, causing me to turn around and look at her. "What's with you and Scott talking?"

"Yeah, I thought you hated him," Ezra added.

I wasn't planning on telling either of them about me helping him, but they deserved it. Especially Ezra since he was more or less in charge of the play. He deserved to know that it his star was actually trying to get better and not totally suck on opening night. Still, saying it out loud, to them, would make it more real somehow and even stranger in my mind.

"Uh, I'm helping him out with something," I replied in an almost cryptic manner.

"Like what?" Ezra asked.

"Just something for school."

"Is that what you two were talking about yesterday after practice too?"

"What's with the third degree?" I asked, getting slightly irritated by the questions.

"We're just curious as to why you would be helping the reigning King of the school," Daisy replied with an innocent shrug.

I gave a deep sigh at Daisy's innocence. She was using it as a way to get me to talk, and I knew it. Unfortunately, it was working. She knew exactly how to get me to talk about something I didn't want to talk about, and she did it in the weirdest ways. That was partially why she knew about Walt and no one else did. She knew when to push, and when to back off, and she knew that I would tell her regardless of which she chose to do. Damn best friends!

"As you two know, Scott's a pretty shitty Romeo," I said and they both gave me, 'no, duh' looks. "He knows that he sucks so he asked me for my help."

"And you said, 'yes'?" Ezra asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes. I don't want the play to suck because the star was horrible and no one would help him."

"So, you're what? His private tutor on Shakespeare?" Daisy asked, a grin dancing over her black lips.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I replied with a shrug. Daisy gave me a skeptical look which caused me to almost glare at her. "I'm only helping him with the play."

"If you say so," Ezra said with all the innocence he could muster up.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what those two were thinking was going to happen but whatever it was, it wasn't happening. I was simply helping Scott with the play. I needed to find a way to fix the train wreck of him getting cast as the lead. How I was going to do that, I had no fucking clue, but I'd figure something out. I didn't really have a choice.

I was relieved when I heard the bell ring. We all went off our separate ways, and I was spared from the looks the pair was giving me. That was exactly why I didn't want to tell them. So much for me keeping my mouth shut.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I took a long, much needed, drag of my cigarette, finishing it off. I threw it on the ground and stepped on it as I continued to make my way to Scott's house. I still couldn't believe I was actually helping him with the play. But, I didn't want it to suck on account of our Romeo being horrible. So, I was left with no choice. Like he said, he needed help, and who better to help him than the person who was costarring with him and knew the play backwards and forwards?

At least I had thought of a relatively easy scene for us to start out with. The first practice shouldn't be that bad. I plan on us mostly going over him remembering his lines and how to say them. He was getting better at how to say them since he got the version of Shakespeare Made Easy but he still didn't know his actual lines. Hopefully, I could fix that. All I have to say is that it's a damn good thing I know the whole play otherwise, we would be having some trouble.

I made it to Scott's door after a few more steps. I took a deep breath, trying to relieve myself of some nerves, before I knocked on the door. I didn't know why I was so nervous, but I was. It was all so new to me.

It didn't take Scott long to answer the door. His hair was still wet, and he still had some buds of water on his neck. His white shirt had some spots that were wet too which led me to believe he had just gotten out of the shower. He also had a light blue towel in his hands. I was beginning to think that I was lucky he was even fully dressed.

"Ready?" I asked, wasting no time.

"Uh, yeah. Come in," Scott answered and moved so I could enter. "We have the house to ourselves until 7:00 p.m. so I guess we could work in the living room."

I remembered where the living room was and made my way there. I took a seat on the couch, waiting for him to join me so we could begin. I was still unsure on how to operate this whole thing, but I figured I could make it up as I went along. Some of the best laid plans, weren't planned at all so I thought I could try it that way for this. I didn't want to have so many plans for I feared they would all be shot to hell.

Scott walked into the living room and took a seat on a chair next to the couch. He was looking at me with a questioning expression, obviously waiting for me to start.

"Well, I found a scene that's pretty easy to do so I was thinking we could start there," I said, leaning forward slightly. "It's it act one, scene one, between Romeo and Benvolio. It's actually Romeo's first scene. The passages aren't that long or difficult so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay," Scott said with a nod as he flipped through his book, finding the right spot. "Where are we starting from?"

"I'll start, I guess."

I glanced down at my book quickly before looking back to Scott. Hopefully, this wouldn't become a train wreck. At least he was actually trying to get help. I had to give him some credit for that, but if he didn't take this thing seriously, I would walk out and let him suck opening night.

"Good morrow , cousin," I said, reciting the line.

"Is the day so young?" he replied without having to look down at his book. Point for him.

"But new struck nine."'

"Ay me, sad hours seem long." He glanced down at his book before returning his eyes back to me. "Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

"It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that which, having, makes them short."

"In love?"

"Out."

"Of love?"

"Out of her favor where I am in love," Scott said and messed up his delivery. He sounded like he was simply talking and that was not how it was suppose to sound.

"Okay, stop there," I stated.

"How did I fuck that up?" Scott asked, his voice showing that he was on the edge of frustration.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I stood up from the couch. I didn't exactly begin to pace, but I did walk around in front of the couch and through his living room. I was searching for the right words to let him down easy while still getting my point across. Fuck it! I didn't care about letting him down easy. If he wanted my help, he was going to have to accept my harshness.

"You said it all wrong," I answered with a shrug. "You were just saying the line. Romeo's supposed to be suffering because Rosaline is ignoring his love. He's supposed to sound hurt and lost, like he doesn't know what to do because he's so overcome with pain about it."

"How am I supposed to know how he feels when I don't understand what he's saying?" Scott asked, no longer trying to hide his frustration.

I gave a small smile and sat on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in as I said, "That's what your Shakespeare Made Easy is for. Look, it says, 'out of favor with my loved one' as a translation. So imagine that the person you love is rejecting you." He gives me a confused look. "Imagine Juliet is ignoring you, how would you sound?"

"Happy as hell!"

That made me laugh, I couldn't help it. I almost felt bad for laughing at it, and for her because he said it, but it was too funny. I couldn't help but wonder that if she bothered him so much, why was he with her? I didn't ask though, it wasn't my business. And I really could care less what the high school royalty did with each other.

"Okay, I guess that was a bad example," I said, still grinning. "Just imagine that someone you love with all your heart is ignoring you and your love for them. Now, say the line again."

"Out of her favor where I am in love," he said sounding lost and frustrated.

I smiled. Much better. "Alas that love so gentle in his view should be so tyrannous and rough in proof."

Scott gave me an incredible look when he saw the passage he was suppose to read next. "You must be joking."

"You can read it out of your book as long as you read it the right way."

"You don't want me to memorize it?"

"I don't want you to memorize the lines until you know how to say them. There's no point in knowing what to say if you don't know how to say it."

Scott shook his head in a dismissive manner and went ahead with reading. "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.  
Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this."

He actually managed to say everything correctly. Granted, he was reading out of his book but I told him he could. He got the lines out credibly. Were they great? No fucking way. But they didn't suck and that was what mattered. He managed to at least slightly understand how he was suppose to talk. He probably didn't understand a word of what he just said but he was learning, thanks in large part to the translations in his book.

I started laughing, for Benvolio was supposed to be laughing, which caused him to say, "Dost thou not laugh?"

"No coz, I rather weep," I reply.

"Good heart, at what?" He asked, nailing the line and the delivery. Point for him.

"At thy good heart's oppression."

Scott gave me another one of his incredible looks as he spotted his next passage. I offered him a small smile and gentle nod, telling him he could read it out of his book again. If it was just a couple of lines, I expected him to read it without his book but for actual passages, I could let him read them. It's our first practice after all. He doesn't understand iambic pentameter.

"Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest with more of thine: this love that thou hast shown doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: shat is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet," He said, reading out of his book but actually getting the acting pretty well. "Farewell, my coz."

I nodded in approval at his delivery and went on with the play. "Soft, I will go along; and if you leave me so, you do me wrong."

"Tut, I have lost myself, I am not here. This is not Romeo, he's some other where."

"Tell me in sadness who is it that you love?"

"What, shall I groan and tell the?"

"Groan? Why no, but sadly tell me who."

"Bid a sick man in sadness make his will? A word ill-urged to one that is so ill. In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman," He said, once again surprising me by saying the line rather adequately.

I stayed silent even though it was my line. I had to admit, the boy was surprising me. Either he had actually been trying, he was practicing in his own time, or I was bringing out some unknown, hidden actor within. I didn't know what it was but no matter what it was, he wasn't doing half bad. He was actually doing semi-good when he could remember the line.

"Have you been practicing outside of regular practices?" I asked.

"I've been reading the play," He answered with a shrug. "Why?"

"Because you're actually not completely sucking right now, Barringer."

"Thanks," He replied dryly.

I smiled and looked down to my open book briefly before continuing, "I aimed so near when I supposed you loved."

"A right good marksmen and she's fair I love," he said with the proper admiration.

"A right fair mark, fair coz, is soonest hit."

"Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit with Cupid's arrow; she hath Dian's wit;  
and, in strong proof of chastity well arm'd, from love's weak childish bow she lives unharm'd. She will not stay the siege of loving terms, nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, nor ope her lap to saint-seducing gold: O, she is rich in beauty, only poor, that when she dies with beauty dies her store."

"Then she hath sworn that she will still live chaste?" I read on, ignoring the fact that he had to read out of his book. I began to accept it. I'd chide him about memorization later.

"She hath, and in that sparing makes huge waste. But beauty starved with her severity cuts beauty off from all posterity," he said but paused. He had to look down at his book again before continuing. "She is too fair, too wise, wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair. She hath forsworn to love, and in that vow so I live dead, that live to tell it now."

"Be ruled by me, forget to think of her," I stated, completely in character. Who knew I could channel another character so well? Not me.

"O teach me how I should forget to think?" Scott said, getting the line right on the money.

"By giving liberty unto thine eyes: examine other beauties."

"'Tis the way to call hers exquisite, in question more: these happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows being black put us in mind they hide the fair; he that is strucken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost: show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget."

"I'll pay that doctrine or else die in debt," I said, finishing the scene.

I replayed the practice in my head and realized quickly that he had a long way to go. He wasn't horrible, or at least half as bad as he was during the first practice in school, but he wasn't good either. We both knew it and weren't running from it. As long as he admitted that he wasn't as great at acting as he thought he was at everything else, I would be able to help him.

"Well, you're not horrible, but you have a lot of work ahead of you," I stated simply, closing my book. "Just continue reading the play in order to get your lines right. Also, watching some of the movie productions might help you. I suggest the older one because the newer one, though more modern, takes out some lines and you might get it confused with the actual play."

"I can do that," Scott replied. "I've already been doing that, actually."

"Well, good. Just keep doing that."

I grabbed my purse that I had thrown on the couch and turned to leave. The practice was over and I didn't really feel like I had a purpose to be there anymore. If I was even remotely attracted to him, I would have made up some silly, stupid excuse to stick around, but this was Barringer, and I could go without him.

"Wait!" Scott almost yelled which caught me off guard and caused me to turn back to him. I raised my eye brows in a questioning manner, waiting for him to tell me why he called me back. "Look, I don't know what you had planned with these practices but…if you don't want to I would understand…I mean…"

"Spit it out, Barringer!"

With a sigh he said, "Do you think you could continue to work with me on this stuff. As you can tell, I still need the help." _That's for damn sure._ "And, like I said when I first asked you about this, you're the best and probably the only person who could help me."

I bit my bottom lip, thinking. I was initially planning on having more than one practice with him in hopes that I would actually be able to stop the play from being a completely horrible, but me thinking it and him asking me about it were two very different things. Then again, I might actually be able to help him with this whole thing if I was given enough practice time with him.

"If I agree to this, we have to do it my way," I told him sternly. "No bull shit complaining about my methods for teaching you and I want you to actually try. If I think you're blowing this off, I'm out of here." I watched him for a moment as he absorbed what I said. "Got it?"

"Agreed," He affirmed with a nod.

"Fine. Call me for when you want the next practice to be, and this time actually call me."

He gave another nod and I couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on my face. With a gentle shake of my head I turned to leave again, still in shock that I was going to be this boys private tutor for Shakespeare and acting.

"Hey, Shelby," He stopped me, again. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah," I said and actually made it out the door that time.

Walking down the street, back to my house, something occurred to me: the play was completely in my hands. Scott and I were the stars and if we sucked, the play, inevitably, sucked. I knew I wasn't going to suck, as cocky as that might be, and now it was up to me to make sure Scott didn't suck either.

I didn't worry about anyone else in the production for they were all in drama and saw productions as the most important thing in the world. I didn't need to worry about Justin because he was so similar to his character it was uncanny. Daisy, I didn't need to worry about because I knew she could handle it. Scott was actually the only person I worried about but maybe that would change.

I might actually be able to salvage this thing after all.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend,**and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing!

Also, I know I say this all the time, but sorry this took so long. I wanted to get it done before finals and graduation and I was doing a good job, actually. I had it practically done. I was just finishing up the first practice when I went back to my computer one day to find that I had a virus. I had to wipe my whole computer clean. Needless to say, I wasn't happy. So, I had to rewrite this. And then I had graduation and finals and the last day of high school for me so I was distracted. Sorry!

It will be a while until I'm back to Higher Ground. I'm going to update my FireFly fic(Which always takes me a while for some reason) and then I'm probably going to start a Queer as Folk fic. So, my next Higher Ground update will be chapter two of 'A New Life'. Then I will finally write 'A Secret Slips'. Speaking of that, Debbie, please e-mail me. I have a question for you regarding the story.

As always, please review and let me know how I did!


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ K, for some language.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I opened my mouth and let a yawn escape from my lips as I sat down on the floor of the stage in the drama department. The mix of the play, football practice, Elaine's visits and school was all beginning to catch up to me. Add in the fact that I was practicing with Shelby about twice a week and I was officially over working myself. I didn't have a choice though. My future depended on it. I couldn't help but question why I took that bet. 

I raised my hand to my face and applied pressure to the bridge of my nose right in between my eyes for a moment before I looked up to Sophie, waiting for her to start practice. I didn't even know what scene we were doing that day. I just hoped this would be a day I could sit out and watch. I highly doubted it though. I was in practically the whole fucking play!

"Okay, so today we're going to do act 2, scene 6," Sophie started. "That's when Friar Lawrence, marries Romeo and Juliet. It's pretty easy scene. So, Scott, Jake, get up here. Shelby you'll come on when Juliet does pretty much."

I stood up from the floor with my book in hand. I'd like to think that I was getting better with my meeting with Shelby but I still didn't know every line by heart like some of the others did. I saw that Jake still had his book too, which made me feel slightly better. But knowing my luck, he would look at it once and I would be looking at mine every chance I got. 

"Okay, Jake, why don't you start us off," Ezra suggested. 

I looked to Jake and saw him nod shortly before he started reciting his lines as if he'd been doing this for his whole life. I hated how everyone could do that but me. I was the one who actually needed to do this well. But, no, I was the one who had to fucking try! Maybe it's just because I'm not used to it. Everything always came so naturally to me. Everything, that is, except Shakespeare. 

"So smile the heavens upon this holy act that after-hours with sorrow chide us not!" Jake said, completely in character. It was strange to me that just by how he talked, he seemed so much older. 

"Amen, a men. But come what sorrow can, it cannot countervail the exchange of joy that one short minute gives me in her sight," I said.

I risked a quick glance at Shelby almost to ask how it was and wasn't too please with the look I got back. It was her, 'get your shit straight' look that I learned all too well. I knew in that moment that I was screwing up. Maybe I was just too tired for it today. My acting and my memorization wasn't at top notch that day and I didn't like it. Neither, it appeared, did Shelby, my secret tutor. Why should I care what she thought though? Maybe because if I didn't, she wouldn't help me anymore and I'd be screwed. Yeah, I bet it's that one. 

I gave a very subtle nod to her, glanced at my book quickly and continued, "Do though but close our hands with holy words, then love devouring death do what he dare. It is enough I may but call her mine"

I looked back to Shelby quickly and saw her give me a nod of approval. Apparently, I was doing better. It was kind of strange to me that I cared more about how Shelby thought I was doing than how Sophie thought I was doing. Shelby was the one teaching me though; she was the one who's helping me hopefully improve.

"These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die; like fire and power, which, as they kiss, consume," Jake said, talking to me as if I was some time of pupil and he was my mentor; talking to me exactly how Friar Lawrence is supposed to talk to Romeo. "The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness, and in the taste confounds the appetite. Therefore love moderately; long doth so; too swift arrives as tardy as too slow."

I watched Shelby walk over towards us as Juliet was suppose to and smiled in and out of character. I think I acted best with her. It could be because she was the one I was acting with most times but there was also something else. I couldn't explain it and I didn't know what it was but it was like she brought something out of me. She kept me in line when it came to acting, and to the play. 

"Here comes the lady. O, so light a foot will ne'er wear out the everlasting flint. A lover may bestride the gossamer that idles in the wanton summer air and yet not fall, so light is vanity," Jake said to Shelby as he greeted her.

"Good even to my ghostly confessor," Shelby said with a small bow to Jake.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on the blonde in front of me, even mine, and I don't think she even noticed. She was the surprise of the group. She was the one who knew the play, acted it perfectly, almost never faltered, but wasn't a part of the drama club. She was a regular student, like me and Justin but no one would be able to tell by how she was when it came to the play.

"Romeo shall thanks thee, daughter, for us both," Jake said after quickly glancing down at his book. 

"No kiss," Ezra chided in, and I think we were all completely okay with that. 

"As much to him, else is his thanks too much," Shelby said with a smile to me. But there was also something behind that smile, a type of warning to me that told me not to mess up. 

She constantly challenged me, and was the only person to ever do so. She challenged me to do better. I took the challenge that I saw in her eyes with a smile on my face. All it took for me to do it was a quick glance at my book. 

"Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy be heaped like mine, and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath this neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter," I said, and was able to do the whole passage without looking at my book again. I impressed even myself with that one. 

"Conceit, more rich in matter than in words, brags of his substance, not of ornament," Shelby continued with the play, but added a small nod of approval to me. "They are but beggars that can count their worth; but my true love is grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth."

Shelby's and my eyes locked together for several long moments. Our characters were suppose to be in love, almost entranced by each other and we were playing that. It went past acting though. Our eyes met in a challenging manner as well. I just proved that I would accept any challenge she gave me and do my best with it. I think I caught her off guard with that for this was the first time we practiced in front of everyone else together. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I surprised her. 

"Come, come with me, and we will make short work. For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone till holy church incorporate two in one," Jake said, finishing the scene but neither me, nor Shelby, looked at him when he said that line.

"Okay, you guys can sit," Sophie said, and we all did so. "Well, Jake, Shelby, both of you were very good. And Scott, wow. You improved."

"Thanks," I replied kind of dismissively.

"You must have been working hard," Ezra stated.

It wasn't until then that I looked to Shelby again and saw her watching me very closely, as if waiting to see how I was going to play the situation. She had stayed quiet about helping me in private so I couldn't help but wonder if she didn't want people to know. Then again, what did she have to loose by them knowing.

"Yeah, I have been," I said, and saw Shelby give a quick eye roll. "But Shelby's actually been helping me a lot."

Everyone's eyes suddenly were looking back and forth between me and the blonde across the floor, but my eyes were only on Shelby, and her eyes were only on me. I think I surprised her by not taking all the credit. But, honestly, I don't think I would have improved at all without her constantly pushing, yelling and challenging me. I gave credit where it was due. 

"You two have been working together?" Sophie asked. 

"A little," Shelby answered Sophie with a glance to her before redirecting her eyes to me. "I'm just helping him learn his lines a little better. I didn't want the play to suck just because he did."

Shelby gave me a smirk at her words and I returned her smirk with one of my own. She had told me before that I had sucked with the play and even I admitted to it when I initially asked for her help. I couldn't deny that I was no good with it, as much as I would have liked to. 

"Thanks for making me feel so much better, Shelby," I said.

"Anytime, Scott," Shelby replied with a smile that softened her words a little. 

"Okay, you guys are free to go," Sophie said. "Next practice will be posted Monday."

The moment Sophie released us, Juliet barged out of the theatre in a huff and Justin gave me a light smack on the arm. It was only then that I remembered why I had kept my mouth shut over the past couple of weeks about Shelby helping me. Neither of them will let me live it down. 

My eyes stayed focused on where Jules had disappeared to so much that I hadn't noticed Shelby coming up next to me. I had Justin on one side and Shelby on the other and I suddenly felt like I was in between a coming war. The pair did not get along, by any means thanks to how Justin had treated her last year. He quickly learned that girls don't like to be used like common whores, especially girls like Shelby.

"You just gonna let her leave?" Justin asked me. 

"For once I agree with him," Shelby said with an eye roll. "You should probably go after her and make amends."

"Oh, like you care if they make amends. You probably want them broken up so you can go after him yourself," Justin remarked. 

"Hey, fuck you!" Shelby retorted quickly.

It was then that I felt like I should step in. Justin was my best friend but I kind of needed Shelby at that point. I knew they didn't like each other but I couldn't risk them being at complete odds with each other, not then. I disregarded everything they both said and just gave them each a look. Justin stayed quiet at that, but Shelby scowled in return. She didn't take shit from anyone, even me, hell, least of all me. 

"Come on," I said to Justin and we walked out of the theatre to find my long lost girlfriend.

We weren't out of the theatre for a full minute before Justin started. I knew he was going to but I didn't want to deal with it at that moment. I thought, one thing at a time. I should've known better than to think Justin would let me to that though.

"You've been working with her?" Justin asked.

"She's been helping me, yeah," I replied dismissively.

"Are you crazy, man? You trying to ruin yourself?"

"I was trying to get good at the damn play."

"So you go to her?"

"She is the best."

"Yeah, and I bet the fact that you can sneak in extra kissing scenes has nothing to do with it," Just said, lighting up the mood a little with a smile to match his words.

"It's not like that, man."

"Hey, I couldn't blame you if it was. The girls good with the play, yeah, but that's not all she's good at."

I couldn't fight the smile that appeared on my face at his words. I've heard things about Shelby and not just from Justin. However, I didn't think of her that way really. Yeah, she was cute and I had to admit that some of the things I've heard have sparked my interest but it wasn't like that. She was helping me with the play. Still, because of that, I had other issues to worry about now than just me being horrible on opening night. 

"Just let me know when you finally do get with her 'cause then me and you can compare notes," Justin said with a laugh.

"Yeah, okay," I replied, brushing off what he had said. 

Turning around the corner in one of the halls at school, we finally stumbled upon Jules. She was standing at her locker, door open, with her head kind of hidden inside. I couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but, knowing her, she probably was. I prepared myself to either get yelled at with intense anger or to get yelled at with pain. 

"Jules," I said softly as I walked up to her.

"You're working with her!" She nearly screamed at me as she whipped her head to face me. "How can you be working with her, Scott? Knowing she beat me, knowing who she is, how can you be working with her?"

"'Cause I needed the help."

"So, why couldn't ask one of the drama nerds to help you? Why did you have to ask her?"

"She's the best, Jules. I needed the best."

"Oh, great! So, now you're complimenting her. Why don't you just go be with her then?"

I knew then that I hadn't prepared myself for the run in with Juliet properly. I thought she was either going to be pissed or hurt. I didn't think about a mix of both and because I didn't think of it, I was now working in foreign territory, dangerous foreign territory. 

"Come on, Jules, it's not like that," I said. "She's just helping me with the play."

"Why does it matter if your amazing?" Jules snapped. "You got cast and it's not like your life depends on you being wonderful in the school play."

It was only then that I remembered Juliet didn't know about the bet. No one knew about the bet but Justin, Coach and me. Little did Jules know, my life did depend on me being wonderful in the school play, or at least my future depended on it. I couldn't screw this up. I couldn't risk football. God damn, why did I ever agree to that bet?

"It just means a lot to me," I said, completely lying. The play didn't really mean anything to me but football, that meant everything to me. 

"I don't like you working with her." Jules stated.

"What is the big deal with me working with her?"

"It's Shelby! You've heard the stories, Scott. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I've heard the stories, babe and I think at least half of them are bullshit."

"Are you honestly defending her to me?"

"She's helping me when she didn't have to. And, despite what the two of you think, she hasn't tried anything. So, yeah, I'm honestly defending her to you."

"Still, what if she tries something?" She asked.

"Then you have to trust me," I said without skipping a beat. "If you can't do that, then what the fuck are we doing together?"

I took a step back from Juliet with my eyes still locked on her. A look mixed with pain, anger and surprise appeared on her face. Normally, I would feel bad about causing such a look to come across my girlfriends face but at that point I had simply had enough. This wasn't the first time Juliet has gotten paranoid about something like this. I've never given her reason to thinking I would cheat on her yet she always accused me of it, indirectly if not coming right out and saying it. 

"You know I didn't mean it like that, baby," Jules said to me, stepping closer and closing the gap between. 

My plan worked. I felt kind of bad for tricking Juliet like that but it was necessary. And not only was it needed for this particular situation, it was completely true and accurate. So, I succeeded in keeping me and Jules as me and Jules and I was pretty sure I got the thought of me being interested in Shelby out of her head. 

The thought of me being interested in Shelby was completely ludicrous. It wasn't because our social statuses at school were extremely different(though that is true) as much as it was that Shelby and I didn't have anything in common. I was with Juliet. It only seemed right that the King and Queen of the school were together, right? Shelby and I were two very different people. Jules and I just worked, for some reason. 

"It's okay," I said, wrapping an arm around Juliet's waste and pulling her a little closer to me. I placed her chin between my thumb and forefinger and gently forced her to look me in the eyes. "No more thinking like that, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, almost reluctantly. "I'll try my best."

"Don't try, babe. Do it." 

"But…"  
"No but," I interjected, placing my finger over her lips to silence her. "I'm not into her."

Juliet almost pouted at me when I said that. I still held her against me as I gave her another stern look about the situation. She understood my look apparently for she gave the barest of nods and practically forced a smile onto her face. 

"Good," I stated with a nod and pulled her against me even tighter.

Looking just over and past Juliet, I saw Justin staring me down with his infamous smirk dancing over his lips. The only response I could give was a careful shake of my head and a small eye roll. I didn't feel like reiterating everything to him. He, of all people, should know me better than that, much better.

There was nothing going on between Shelby and I. She doesn't see me that way and even if she did, it wouldn't matter. I don't want her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A sigh left my lips as I fell onto my bed and stretched my body out. The day was replaying in my head without my consent and I wanted it gone. What was mainly on my mind, oddly enough, was Shelby. I couldn't get her challenging eyes and proud smile out of my mind. It wasn't just how she was during practice that caused her to constantly be on my mind though. 

It was what Justin said as we walked out of school that caused me to think of Shelby. _"You're denying it a little too much, Barringer,"_ He said. I didn't think I was. I was simply trying to make myself clear. Nothing was going on between us. She was my tutor, simple as that. But he continuously pushed the matter the entire drive to his house. I came very close several times to pulling over and telling his ass to walk. But, I didn't. 

I don't want Shelby. I want Jules. I'm happy with Jules. 

Shelby and I wouldn't make sense. And not only wouldn't we make sense, we had nothing in common besides the play, our headstrong personalities, our competitive nature, our attitudes at time…okay, we had a lot in common. But that didn't matter. It couldn't matter. 

Even if I was interested(which I'm not!) there's no way she would be interested in me. She's better than falling for the title the school has given me. She doesn't go after the jocks. And if by chance she did, she wouldn't go after me. Besides, she likes hook ups from what her reputation says. It would be a night thing with her and, call me crazy, I want more from a girl. 

What the hell am I thinking? 

She's not interested. And even if she was, I'm not. I can't be. There's nothing there; no feelings at all, right? 

Or, maybe Justin was right. Maybe I am being a little bit too adamant about the whole thing. Maybe I am denying it to everyone else so forcefully because that way I can, in some sense, deny it to myself as well. If I don't admit the feelings to anyone else, it's the same as them not being there at all, right? 

No. There are no feelings to admit to! She's helping me with the play, that's it. There's nothing. I'm not interested in her. That's a ridiculous thought, damn near inconceivable. Oh, who am I kidding? I might be able to hide it from everyone else but I can't hide it from myself anymore. Fuck. I'm falling for Shelby.

God damn it all to hell!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, ****Aimed mischief**and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing!

I know it's taken me forever to get something up and I can't apologize enough for that. Sadly, the muse died in me for a little while. But she's back and kicking so you guys are going to be getting updates again. Thank for your patience! And I'm sticking strictly to Higher Ground for right now too. 

Please review and let me know how I did after such a long break!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ T, for things that are heavily implied.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My eyes burned with unshed tears. I could feel the tightness in my throat. I wanted to cry, to break down, right then and there, but I knew better. I wasn't going to cry, at least not in front of him. I couldn't. It would give him too much satisfaction, I thought. I fought the strong urge as I repositioned myself on my bed, grabbing as much blankets to cover my body as possible.

"Why do you always looks so unhappy after my visits, kitten?" he asked me.

"I wonder," I replied dryly. I probably would have said something more but talking made the tears want to fall even more, and I couldn't afford to let that happen.

Walt leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the top of my head, and I cringed at it. I kept my eyes fixed on a spot on my bed and refused to look at him. I was losing the battle at that touch, and I didn't want him to see it. I didn't look at him, but I could feel him still there, watching me. I kept my face pointed the other direction as tears silently began to fall. I wasn't going to look at him.

After a few moments, I heard him walking away. I heard my door open and close as he walked out, and it was only then that I moved. My eyes found my door before quickly glancing all around my room to make sure he was really gone. He was, thankfully. I don't think I could have stood it if he was still there.

I grabbed my clothes that got tossed right next to my bed, and got dressed. I got out of my bed walked to my closet, grabbing my small duffle bag. I walked around my room, fiercely grabbing things and throwing them in the bag. Tears still streamed down my already stained face as I filled the bag to the rim with anything I thought I would need.

I walked over to my door and opened it silently, intent on walking out, but upon seeing the light still on in Walt's office, I closed it quickly. I couldn't get out that way. But I had to get out, completely. I had to get away from all this. The sad thing was, I quickly realized I couldn't go to my normal refuge; I couldn't go to Daisy's. That's the first place they would look for me, and I didn't want to be found.

I walked over to my window and opened it. I glanced back at my room again before tossing the bag out the window and seeing it land on the ground. Thankfully, my room wasn't too high up because I could jump out of my window right onto the ground without hurting myself. Well, a slightly tender ankle after the experience, but no serious injury.

I secured the duffle bag over my arm and started walking away from my house with only a slight limp. Point for me. I was out. I was away from him. I escaped. I didn't have to deal with his 'visits' anymore. Bigger point for me. However, if I couldn't go to Daisy's, where could I go? No where. Deduct a point. Also, since I didn't have any money, what was I going to do? Deduct another point. So was I tied with giving myself points and taking them away? Or am I still in the plus column 'cause I gave myself a really big point for getting out? I'll say in the plus column. I got out!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up to the sounds of birds above me. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed it was barely dawn. Birds were early risers, I guessed. I lifted my head off my duffle bad, which I used as a pillow, and sat up against the tree I had slept under. Sleeping under a tree in the park seemed like something out of the movies, but that was exactly what I did. It's not like I had anywhere else to go.

I stood from the ground, grabbing my bag as I did it, and started walking again. My stomach started rumbling, growling, and I knew it was time for me to eat. Problem was, I had no money. School had breakfast food, but that still required money. Oh. Who was I kidding? School had breakfast and that was good enough for me. Money be damned. It would be easy enough to pocket a bagel or something. So, on my way to school I went.

School went by quickly. I was able to steal two complete meals: breakfast and lunch. They were both easy to get away with. I put a smile on and kept up appearances for Daisy and Ezra. Neither of them needed to know about what happened. Daisy at least knew about Walt, but I knew if she found out about my running away she would drag me to her house and I couldn't go there. They would find me way too easily if I went there. And, Ezra, well he didn't need to know about any of it.

I found myself walking up to the park again, a place that was probably going to be my home for some time. Last night was under a tree, but it looked like it was going to rain tonight so I figured I'd be safe on the playground equipment, under one of the things with a top. It wasn't fancy at all, but it would keep me dry at least. I had hours before it was time for sleeping though.

I walked over to the swings and tossed my bag down on the ground. I sat on one of the swings and started to move myself, absent mindedly tapping my foot on the ground. I held on to the chains as I found myself getting higher with every nudge. Who would have thought? I guess that just goes to show how absently I was.

My mind wasn't on the swings, I couldn't help it. My mind was on Walt. I hated that it was, but it was. I thought about what he did to me. I reminded myself why I put up with it: Jess. He always told me if I stayed quiet, he wouldn't go after her. That was the only thing saving him. Well, I stayed quiet. He can't use that as an excuse to go after her. She would be safe there. I didn't break my word; he can't break his. Besides, he never seemed real interested in her. It was just me he wanted.

Before I realized, it was night. It was just hitting the point where it was pure darkness save for the moon and the stars. However, at the park the lights were still on. I wasn't sure when they turned off but it had to have been some time after midnight because they were off last night by the time I got there.

I got off the swing and quickly noticed that swings were not the only thing making noise. I heard the faint sound of..bouncing, I think. Yeah, it was a basket ball bouncing. Who would be in the basket ball courts now? It had to have been at earliest 9pm. I carefully walked over towards the courts and found who was causing the noise. It was a guy, by himself, shooting the ball.

I walked closer and realized I knew the guy. It was Scott. What was he doing playing basket ball? I thought the only thing he knew was football. It was strange to see him doing something else. Then again, I wasn't complaining. Call me shallow, but Scott's hot and he was running around without a shirt. I doubt any girl(or gay guy for that matter) could possibly blame me for watching.

I walked closer to the courts, clutching my bug hung over my shoulder, and admired the view. He might not be much else, but he was a nice picture to look at it. I found myself incredibly interested in the solo game he was playing. I was even to the point where I caught myself biting my bottom lip. Damn, he was fine!

"Well, well, Barringer, I didn't think you knew anything but football," I said, which startled him and caused him to miss his lay up and almost fall right on his ass. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, once he regained his composure.

"I could ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be home practicing the play, or chatting with your girl friend on the phone?"

"Hey, I'm getting better at the play. I don't have to be reading the thing every second. And, as for talking with Jules, I'll pass."

Scott shot again and made it that time.

"You know, you're actually pretty good when you're playing against no one," I said.

"Well, there's no one to play with right now," he replied.

"What am I? Invisible?"

He looked at me with raised eye brows. "You want to play me?"

I shrugged. "Sure"

I walked into the court and set my bag down. I indicated for him to pass me the ball and he did. I dribbled it a couple times before shooting it, getting nothing but net. I forgot that I liked basket ball; it was one of the sports I actually enjoyed. Not only did I enjoy it, I was pretty good too.

Scott grabbed the ball and glanced my way with a grin. This quickly became a competition for us. I should have seen that coming though. Everything with us became a competition. It was the only way I could get him to get better with the play – I had to challenge him. He does everything better with someone against him, like he had something to prove. Then again, so did I. Sometimes I thought we're both too competitive for our own good. Sometimes. Competing against Barringer was always a fun past time though. Especially when I won, which I did.

"Where did you learn to play ball?" he asked, surprised.

"Before I moved here I was the only girl in a group of guys," I explained. "I had to be good at something."

"What, they didn't like you enough from your other skills?"

What he said implied a lot, and I felt like I'd been hit in the face. I've taken words from everyone, even Scott, but they never hit me quite like that before. I'm not sure why they actually hit me this time, but they did, and I definitely didn't like it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared in his direction. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm just saying," he replied defensively.

I nodded slowly with a grim smile suddenly on my face. I was not happy with this boy. I wasn't sure how he could go from playing a game with me and making me feel like a friend to making me feel like a whore in the time span of ten minutes, but he could. I uncrossed my arms and started to walk out, grabbing my bag on the way. I barely glanced at him again on my way out of the court, and I was proud of myself for that. I wanted to glare at him. Then again, I also wanted to hit him. I wanted to smack him right across the face the way his words smacked me.

I walked over to the swings and tossed my bag down again before sitting down on one of them. I heard Scott walking towards, and I glanced his direction while he was on his way over, ball still in hand. When he got to me though I looked the other way. I didn't want to see his face. I wanted him gone, as far away from me as possible in that moment. God, what was wrong with me? Since when did Barringer effect me like that?

"Shelby, I didn't mean to offend you," he said.

"Yeah, well you did," I retorted and finally looked at him. "And if you thought that what you said, and what you implied, wouldn't offend me then you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

He sighed. "Yeah, I'm an idiot. It's strange for me to think of you as a person now."

"Think of me as a person? God, Scott, do you even hear yourself right now?"

"Let me try to get this out without you taking my head off okay?" he said furiously. I waited. I could let him try to say whatever the hell he was trying to say. "To me, you've always just been Merrick. You know your reputation, and that's all I knew you from. Before you started helping me with the play, I never thought of you as anything but the school slut. I know that sounds real bad, but it's true. But now that I'm getting to know you 'cause of the practices I'm starting to see more of you. I'm starting to see that you're an actual person, and it's still new to me. I'm still getting use to it. I'm not saying that makes it right, but that's how it is right now."

I watched him through out his little 'speech' with cold eyes. He seemed conflicted about what he was saying. Emotions were running across his face as he spoke, and I couldn't identify all of them, they switched too quickly. I didn't know what to say to everything he said though. I'm very rarely at a loss for words, but I was at that point, so I just looked at him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry," he said.

"And sorry is suppose to make it all better?" I asked.

"No, not all better. But it's something. I'm trying here, Shelby. Give me some credit."

I looked towards the ground, and found myself very carefully watching my feet push gently on the ground. I wasn't pushing hard enough to actually be swinging, but hard enough that I wasn't still. I still wasn't sure what to say to him. He sounded sincere enough, but that didn't make what he said okay; that didn't make it go away.

"Okay," I finally said as I looked back to him.

Scott nodded and had a small smile on his face. He sat down on the swing next to me and looked my way. He watched me like a hawk, scanning me; he studied me, searching for something. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face, but there was something there. Curiosity maybe? Confusion? Some kind of wonder was there, but I didn't know why. It was making me kind of uneasy to be watched that carefully.

I frowned. "What?"

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you in the park with a duffle bag?" he finally asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, and closed it again. I didn't know what to say to that. It was a perfectly logical question. It wasn't one I wanted to answer though. It wasn't one I could answer. I couldn't exactly tell him the truth. I could lie to him, like I would to anyone else who asked. Well, anyone else but Daisy. What kind of lie could I come up with that would actually work though? Half truths maybe. Yeah, those could work.

"I don't want to go home," I replied.

"Why?" he inquired. Ugh. People always have to know the why.

"Can we steer clear of the tough questions for a little while?" I was really hoping he would just let it go with that.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me. But, what are you planning to do, just live at the park?"

"You got a better idea?"

Once again I found myself watching Scott as a series of emotions spread across his face. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, debating what to say, or how to say whatever was in that head of his. There was something he wanted to get out. For the life of me, I didn't know what it was, but there was something.

"You can come back to my house with me," he said, but he wouldn't look at me when he said it, which was probably a good thing 'cause my jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"Come stay with you…"

"It's better than staying at the park." He did have a point there. "You can leave whenever you want. My dad won't mind. We have a guest bedroom too if you don't want to stay in my room. You shouldn't have to stay here, Shelby," he said. "Look, you have your reasons for not going back home or going to your friends houses, and the only reason I can think of is that you don't want to be found. Who's going to think to look for you at my house?"

I watched Scott long and hard for a while. What he was suggesting baffled me, but he did have good points. My main reason for not going to Daisy's was because they would look for me there. Who would look for me at his house? Not many people even knew him and I were, for the most part, being civil to each other. Also, staying at his house would get me out of the park, which I wouldn't object to.

I sighed. What was I suppose to do or say? The thought of staying with Scott didn't fill me with dread like it would have once done. In fact, I'm not sure what it filled me with, but it definitely wasn't a bad emotion. What was that about? Ugh! I didn't know what to say. Yes, no, maybe, what? Finally, I closed my eyes and said the only thing logical to say, the only thing I could say: "Okay."

I saw Scott smile and found that reaction kind of strange. I knew he wanted me to stay with him, or else he wouldn't have asked, but I didn't realize 'til then that he liked the idea. Without even fully realizing it, I was smiling back at him. We just sat there for a few moments and smiled at each other. It was nice, relaxing, and a comfort I desperately needed in that moment.

Scott stood from his swing and walked over to stand in front of me. He put his hand out to me and I stared at it for a few long moments, glancing back up at his face occasionally with confusion. He was being way too nice to me. It was weird. However, weird or not, I took the offered hand, and let him help me from my own swing. Keeping his hand in mine, he leaned down and grabbed my bag.

"I can carry my own bag, Scott," I said.

"I got it," he replied.

"No. You're doing enough already."

I took my bag from his hand and made a mental note to hold it so he couldn't hold my hand anymore. I don't know what was going on with him, but he was being almost too nice to me. He seemed to take the hint because he just nodded, and grabbed the basket ball, and off to his house we went, walking in silence save for his random bouncing of the ball.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I crawled in his window just as he was walking through the door of his bedroom. He said his father wouldn't mind, but I still had to sneak in. Maybe he would tell his dad tomorrow. I didn't know, and, at that point, I didn't care. It was late, and I was tired. The only thing I cared about was sleep.

Scott started rummaging through his dresser as I set my bag down on the floor. He threw clothes on the bed, and went to a closet, grabbing a couple of blankets and pillows. I guess he was setting me up on the floor since the guest bedroom was out for that night. I didn't mind. The floor was better than the ground in the park.

"Uh, here," he said and tossed me a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I don't think these will fit me," I replied, at a loss for words.

"They'll be a little big on you, but the shorts tie so they won't be falling off. You can, uh, change in the bathroom if you want. It's right over there."

I gave a small nod and walked to the room he indicated. I was expecting to change into my own clothes, or stay in the ones I had on, but I didn't have any pajamas with me. It was kind of nice that I had comfy clothes to change into. They were big on me, but I didn't mind. I tied the shorts so they wouldn't slide off, and I walked out again.

I found Scott still in the middle of changing. I froze. He had sweats on, but he still hadn't gotten a shirt on. I watched him with a small smile dancing across my face. God, he was fine! Was it wrong that I thought he was incredibly attractive? Eh, who cares? He turned around then, and I quickly felt sudden heat burn my face. He blushed as well so I felt a little less silly.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"It's okay," he said with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it."

I gave a quick nod and moved to the spot on the floor where Scott had already set up a mini bed with the blankets and the pillows.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a small smile. I gave him a confused look. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

I opened my mouth to say something, probably to protest, but then I closed it again and waited for a moment. "Thanks."

Scott simply nodded as he made himself comfortable on the floor, and I climbed into his bed. We each took a few moments to get ourselves situated, and then we were good. I glanced down at him, and found him looking up at me. He wasn't saying anything, wasn't moving, just watching me.

"Thank you, Scott," I finally said.

"You're welcome," he replied and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Night."

Scott rolled over onto his side, and with in a couple minutes I found out that he was one who fell asleep quickly. I also found out that he very softly snored. It almost made me want to laugh. He wasn't loud enough for it to bother me so I didn't worry about it too much. I just watched him sleep, admired him.

I found myself smiling, a huge grin spread over my face before I realized why. Oh, god. I didn't know if it was him being so nice, or me being in the state I was in, or it could have even been just spending time with him and getting to know him better, but I was starting to see Scott in a different light. And it was not a good light. Shit. I was starting to like him.

No, no, no. I can't like him. That just has bad written all over it. That has catastrophe written all over it. I mean, yeah, we have things in common, but the simple fact was: he was him, and I was me. We didn't mesh. We could mesh. There was no way him and I would ever work. The slut and king of the school together? Yeah, right.

Why am I even worrying about it? So, I like him. Big deal. It's not like he likes me. I don't have to even think about what would happen 'cause it won't happen. It's nothing, right? Right. It has to be nothing, damn it! I can't like him. That's it. I don't like him. I won't let myself like him. I'll just fight it.

Too bad I'm going to try fighting something I already lost.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**,and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed you, let me know.

I can't apologize enough for how long it has taken me to get an update, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Thank you all so much for your patience!

As always, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ K+, for some language.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My eyes shot open when my phone hit my head. I looked up to see Shelby hovering over me, leaning just a little bit off my bed. My phone was ringing. It must have woken her up before it even caused me to stir. I grabbed my incredibly loud phone that managed to slide right off the side of my head to next to my ear. I checked the caller I.D. and saw it was Jules.

I grumbled before answering. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Okay, honey. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Wait!" I almost yelled and thankfully I caught her before she hung up. "I'm not going to be able to pick you up today."

"Why not?"

"Something came up last night. I won't have time this morning."

"Alright, well, I guess I'll ask Suzie to."

"Okay, sorry," I replied, only half lying.

"It's okay. I'll see you at school."

"Yep."

I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. I didn't really want to talk to her, or explain the situation. I mean, what could I say? Nothing that would go over very well. Eh, I wasn't worried about it. What I was worried about was still laying in my bed.

"Sorry about that, Shelby," I said as I looked at her. "She calls me in the morning to make sure I'm up."

"It's okay," she replied as she started to stretch out. "I would've answered it myself to get it quiet, but I knew that wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah."

With that little exchange of words we both got up and moving. We each got ready in silence. We took turns in the bathroom doing what we needed. The only time we talked was when she asked about showering and I had to get a towel for her. Neither of us really seemed like we had anything to say. However, once we were both ready and we sat down on different sides of my bed, the silence seemed to be overwhelming.

"Thank you, Scott," Shelby said.

"You're welcome," I replied and turned to look at her just in time to see her get up from the bed and move towards the window. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to start walking to school."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shel. I live a lot further from school than you do. I'm not going to make you walk."

"Now, don't _you_ be ridiculous, Scott. You can't drive me to school."

"Why not?" I asked.

"What about your friends, or your precious little girlfriend?"

"I don't care."

Shelby looked taken aback. I don't think she really expected me to say anything like that. She probably thought that the second she brought up my friends and Jules that I would see her side and cave on the matter. But she didn't know that that stuff really didn't matter to me. In all honesty, what could they do? Give me shit about it, yeah, but that's easy to handle. The look on that girls face was priceless. I was just surprising her one after another lately. To tell the truth, I was kind of surprising myself too.

"You'd probably be committing social suicide," Shelby said, as if trying to make me understand.

"Maybe, maybe not. So what?" I replied.

"That's why you told the princess you couldn't pick her up."

"Yep."

Shelby was once again silent. She probably couldn't understand what I was thinking. I could almost see the display of emotions cross her face as she tried to figure out what I was doing. I would love to explain to her, but I didn't really know what to say except for what I've already said. I didn't really know much in that moment. I just knew I didn't want her to leave.

"Go outside and wait by my car," I told her. She went to protest, but I raised my hand, silencing her, before she could get the words out. "I'll meet you at my car."

I had my resolve face on and I was hoping that even Shelby wouldn't try pushing through that. She challenged me in every way, and her and I were equally stubborn, but I refused to cave on that matter. After seeing her in the park the night before, I felt very protective of her. I didn't want to let her out of my sight, and I sure as hell didn't want her to leave.

"Fine," she finally said after a moment, frustration obvious in her voice.

I smiled with a small shake of my head and walked out my door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The drive to school was silent. I pulled into my usual parking spot and got out of my car in time to look over at Shelby getting out of my passenger seat. She gave me a worried look and the instant I took my eyes off of her I saw the reason for her worry. Everyone was watching us. There were those people who tried to hide it, just looking to the side a bit, or looking up a bit, just enough to see us. But there were also those who were completely obvious and didn't even try to hide it.

I sighed as I scanned the crowd. I saw Shelby's couple of friends to one side, shock clearly written on their faces; and in the middle of the group were my friends with the same expression. Juliet was smack dab in the middle of the group with a mix of emotions playing across her face ranging from shock, to distaste, to anger, to possibly even pain. Justin was there too, humor in his eyes.

Shelby and I locked eyes again as I made my way over towards her. She was shaking her head and ironically laughing to herself. I was tempted to have the same reaction. A big part of me didn't care that everyone was staring, but a small part of me was annoyed and angry by the fact. It wasn't their business who I showed up with. It was my life, and if I wanted to show up to school with Shelby Merrick then god damn it I could show up to school with Shelby Merrick.

"I told you this was going to happen," she said to me.

"Don't worry about it," I replied with a smile.

Shelby responded with a small smile of her own and a quick nod. She watched me for several moments before she turned to walk away. She got a few steps away before the overwhelming emotion washed over me again. I didn't want her to go. I knew we couldn't and wouldn't stay together the entire time at school so I wasn't sure what I was expecting , but I still didn't want her to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked after her.

She walked back to me and said, "Look, we're both going to have questions to answer 'cause of this. We might as well get them over with now. So I'm going to go talk to my friends, you go talk to yours."

"What are you going to tell them?"

She sighed. "I'll tell them you were just helping me out and, hopefully, leave it at that. You can tell your friends whatever you want."

"What should I tell them?" I asked.

"I don't care. Tell them you were helping me, tell them it was for your amusement, tell them you were using me last night. I don't care."

"That I was using you last night?" I thought I knew what she meant, but I wanted to be sure.

"Yeah. It's not like it would damage my reputation anymore, and it might be the thing to salvage yours."

"You actually think I care about that?" I retorted.

Shelby and I locked eyes again, but it wasn't the same as the time before. The emotion there, in both of us, wasn't soft by any means. I was angry to a point. I couldn't fully tell what she was. I knew she thought I'd lie to save myself. I could tell she thought very little of me in that moment. She thought I could only be nice to her behind closed doors. How could think that to be true? And what the fuck was I thinking when I fell for this girl? Oh, that's right, I wasn't. It just happened. Stupid emotions! However, it was those very emotions that stopped me from acting with my anger.

"I'll tell them I was helping you," I finally said.

"You going to tell them everything?" she asked, voice somewhat cold.

"You didn't even tell me everything," I reminded her. "But, no, I won't tell them everything I know. I'll just tell them you needed some help and I was there. End of story."

She nodded slowly and said, "Thanks."

With that last word she walked away again. My gaze followed her until she reached Daisy and Ezra and the three of them walked into the building. I watched her until I couldn't anymore. It wasn't until that moment that I realized just how hard I fell for that girl. Despite how strongly I didn't want her to leave earlier, it didn't hit me until she was gone, and I was standing there alone.

Well, I was alone until Justin came walking up to my car. I wasn't even sure if what he did could be called a walk, to be honest; it was more like a skip. He had a pep in his step for some reason. He was also sort of laughing, almost under his breath but not quite. The look he gave me when he reached me made we quickly realize I was in for it. Not trouble, but something else, something much cruder, something only Justin would say.

"What were you thinking, Barringer?" he asked. "Showing up at school with Merrick? What's up with that?"

"I was just giving her hand is all," I replied simply, hoping to drop the conversation there, but I knew it was not going to be that simple, not with Justin.

"Why? What do you get out of it?"

"That's for me to worry about," I said. He didn't need to know that I liked simply spending time with her.

"So, what? You gave her a ride to school in exchange for some road head or something?"

"What?"

"'Cause I gotta say, if that's the case, you're one lucky guy. That girl's got skill."

I turned to Justin and glared, my eyes cold as ice. In that moment, I realized the majority of Shelby's bad reputation had probably come from Justin. I knew they were "together" in the past and he was nothing but nice to her then. But then came the end and they've hated each other since. Justin was always particularly cruel towards her. I never really cared before, but damn it I cared now.

"It's not like that, man," I said, my voice as even and cold as my eyes.

Even Justin knew to back down when I got mad, and he could tell I was mad then. He also was smart enough to realize that my anger was directed at him, and for good reason. His joking demeanor softened and he became somewhat serious, at least, as serious as Justin ever got.

"Look, man, I didn't mean anything.." he said.

"Yeah, you did," I retorted before he could even finish his sentence.

He sighed. "Okay, well, if it's not for reasons like that, then why did you give her ride?"

"I told you, I'm just helping her out."

With those last words I walked away from Justin, leaving him by my car. He wasn't happy with me for turning my anger on him, and for putting him in his place, reminding him that even though he was tough shit, and one of my friends, I was still above him. That may seem cocky, but I didn't care 'cause it was the truth. I didn't care that he was probably mad at me. He stepped out of line. I just made it known to him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day dragged on incredibly slowly. If I hadn't known better, I would say time was moving backwards. It didn't help that everyone was acting weird around me. Justin was kind of mad at me still for how I treated him in the parking lot. My other friends were distant, almost unsure about how to act around me because I showed up with someone who was definitely not a part of our group. And Jules, well, she wouldn't talk to me. She hadn't said so much as a word to me since I walked into the school.

I was sitting in my last class of the day. I had it with Shelby, Jules, and Justin. Shelby noticed how I was being given the cold shoulder from Jules and she gave me a guilty look. I shook my head softly and gave her a little smile as if to say, 'don't worry about it.' Of course, just my luck, Jules decided to look at me just in time to see me smile at Shelby. I noticed she quickly turned her glance in Shelby's direction and made an angry noise, almost like a scowl. I couldn't stop a chuckle as I saw Shelby roll her eyes and look away.

The bell rang and before I could get a word out or move, Juliet was out the door already. I sighed and grumbled at the same time as I made my way to the door. I was expecting her to be a little upset, especially considering how she was when she found out I was only working with Shelby, but, damn. She's beyond a little upset. She's straight pissed.

I walked into the hallway just as several over hundred students were and I lost her in the crowd. Ugh! At least I knew where she was going. There was practice for the play that day and, understudy or not, she had to be there. So, I made my way to the auditorium and found her right outside the door. She spotted me too and went to walk inside without saying a word.

"Jules, wait!" I yelled after her and she hesitated, then stopped.

I finally got over to her a few seconds later. Her back was to me and that was never a good sign. I raised my hand slowly and touched her shoulder just enough that she would know I was there. I felt her tense under my touch though. Another bad sign.

"What were you thinking, Scott?" she asked me as she turned around to face me.

"She just needed some help, Jules," I replied, knowing instantly what she was referring to. "That's it."

"So, of course, she asks you to help her, knowing I'd hate it," Juliet retorted.

"No, I offered."

"Why?"

It was strange, considering I was expecting that question, that I still hadn't come up with an answer for it. At least, not an answer I could tell anyone. The only answer I could come up with for myself was that I liked her. I stopped fighting it, and I admitted that I liked her. I couldn't say that to Juliet though. That would start a completely different problem, one that I didn't feel like dealing with then.

"'Cause she needed it, and I knew she wouldn't ask for it," I replied simply, keeping everything about me very even and calm.

"So why did _you_ have to help her?" Juliet asked.

I shrugged. "I was there."

"Look, Scott, I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but you've been different," she said, careful not to look at me out of nerves but it was almost as if she rehearsed this before. "Ever since the play started you haven't been the same."

"That's not true."

"You're right," she said and looked up at me. "It's not since the play started. It's since you've been working with her. At first it were little things, like not making plans 'cause you had to practice with her, and I understood those times because I knew you wanted to get better. But, now you show up at school with her. Not to mention you brought her to school instead of me."

Juliet's carefully practiced speech was starting to have flaws. She was starting to hesitate on words, having to pause to take a breath. She looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad, I couldn't deny that. I also couldn't deny anything she was throwing at me. She was right. Ever since I started working with Shelby, my mind has been pretty much all Shelby.

I couldn't help that I fell for her though. It's not like I chose it by any means. All she was suppose to be there for was help with the play. I only started even being civil to her because of the damn play. But being around her, talking to her, seeing how she really was, I just couldn't help it. I tried to fight it, but it didn't work. So there I was, with my girlfriend mad at me, and the only reason I really cared was because I didn't want her hurt. I didn't care about losing her; I just didn't want her that hurt by all this.

"I don't want you to see her anymore, Scott," Juliet said, after several moments to silence.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"I don't want you to see Shelby again," she repeated.

"I can't stop seeing her, Jules."

"Because she's helping you with the play?" she asked me, obvious disbelief in her voice.

It was only then that I realized I was caught. She had figured it out when I showed up to school with her. I knew in that moment that Juliet knew the real reason why I didn't want to have Shelby out of my life. Somehow, she picked up on my feelings for her. I was so careful. How could she have figured it out?

"That smile, Scott," Juliet said, as if she read my mind. "I know that smile all too well. And I know what it means when you direct it at a girl like that. I saw you give _her_ that smile this morning."

I didn't know what to say. I was kind of surprised that out of everyone to figure it out, it was Jules, but I should have known better than to be. She was right. She knew what that smile meant. I had given it to her more than enough times for her to recognize me giving it to another girl. I didn't even think about it when I smiled at Shelby this morning; I didn't even realize I did it, but she did. Therein lied the problem.

There was nothing I could say at that point to make things right. Even if I did still want Jules with everything I had, more than I wanted Shelby, nothing was going to make things okay with us again, not after this morning. A part of me wanted to keep her, to have her stay mine; not so much because I wanted her, but because she was familiar. However, a part of me also didn't mind the idea of her walking away. Hell, a part of me was hoping she would so I could go after what I really wanted. There was nothing to do or say that could please both parts of me and her.

"I'm sorry, Jules," I said.

She didn't reply with words. She watched me carefully for several quiet moments before she nodded and turned away. She paused at the door for the shortest of seconds before opening it and walking through, leaving me there alone. She understood what I meant when I apologized. I didn't only apologize for hurting her, although that was a big part, but she also understood what was lying underneath that apology – her answer to the ultimatum she gave me. She understood in my apology that I chose Shelby.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I walked into to the auditorium. I knew I didn't look happy by any means when I walked in. However, no sooner than I walked in, I saw Shelby looking at me from her spot on the stage, and instantly, some of that unhappiness faded. She gave me a questioning look, and I offered her a small shake of my head. I wasn't sure what she was asking, but whatever it was, I couldn't answer it then. She nodded, in a apparent understanding, and gave me a small smile.

I did the only thing I could do then, and gave her a smile back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed you, let me know.

So, I got an update in 2 months. That's, sadly, good for me. I was going to write "Memories" but this came so much easier. I might stick with this story, or I might write a chapter for "A New Life" or "Memories". It depends what kind of mood I'm in and which I can get to you guys the quickest.

I'm pretty sure I like this chapter, even if I did make Scott REALLY like Shelby fast. But, it's all up to you guys.

As always, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ K+

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

My eyes stayed on Scott until he reached the stage. I wanted to so badly to ask him about what happened with him and Juliet. A girl doesn't walk in practically in tears for no reason. But princess being in tears isn't exactly why I wanted to talk to Scott. He had a smile on while his girlfriend was crying. What's wrong with that picture?

Before I could really think about much else past that question Sophie walked up and decided it was time to start practice. I was grateful. Not only did I not want to be alone with my thoughts in that moment, but if Sophie was talking or practice was going on then Daisy would stop pestering me about that morning. She still hadn't gotten over Scott and I showing up together. Then again, I doubted anything had gotten over that yet. That included me.

"Okay, so today we're going to do Act 2, scene 2, the infamous balcony scene. Expect, we don't have a balcony right now," Sophie said. "We're going to do our normal rehearsal with one change." She paused and looked around everyone before she locked eyes on me, then on Scott. Not a good sign. "Our Romeo and Juliet are going to have their first kiss today."

My jaw dropped upon hearing Sophie's words. She honestly wanted Scott and I to kiss? Like, kiss, kiss? Oh, no. There was no way I could do that. The real pathetic thing is that a few weeks ago I would've thought the same thing for very different reasons. The good thing was I wasn't repulsed by him anymore, but that was also the problem. Ignoring my feelings would be easy as long I didn't have to express them through a character. Well, it's a good thing him and I got cast as the greatest couple of all time!

"You want me and Scott to kiss?" I asked to clarify, but also because I had to hear myself say it for some reason.

"Yes," she replied casually. Yeah, it was casual for her. "I don't want you guys all over each other for starters like it's portrayed with this scene but I do want at least one kiss. I'll let you guys pick when that kiss takes place, but I want one. You guys have to get comfortable with each other if this is going to come off as believable on opening night."

I laughed to myself. I wasn't quite sure why 'cause nothing was funny at that point, but I couldn't hold off a soft laugh. I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples, trying to relax myself. I was still softly laughing for some reason, but I also felt the tension building through out my whole body.

"Come on, Shelby, it's what you want," Daisy whispered in my ear.

I looked at her just enough to glare. She knew what my glares meant, and she knew not to badger my anymore after that. Daisy was convinced I wanted Scott despite how much I had denied it. She didn't need to know that she was completely right. That was the exact problem with Sophie asking this of me. I wanted it. I wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine, to taste him. I wanted it so much it scared me. I didn't want to face it.

I finally brought myself to look at Scott across the stage and found him watching me. His eyes were careful, as if unsure of what expression was safe to show me in that moment. He was right. If he looked upset about it, I'd be mad. If he looked happy about it, I'd be mad. He was in a lose-lose situation. It wasn't fair, and I knew it. But that's just how it was. He gave me a small smile as if to say 'it's okay' and I managed to nod to him without being angry. Go me!

"Uh, where exactly do you want us to start from?" Scott asked.

"O Romeo," Sophie answered.

Her reply put me starting. Not good. I sighed and finally stood up from my spot on the floor. I moved to walk forward but stopped myself and grabbed my book. I knew the scene like the back of my hand, but I knew I would be fucking shit up today. I glanced over at Scott again and saw him following me to our spot in front of the crowd. We'd be okay. This is a scene him and I had practiced a few times without problems, but, then again, it was also without a kiss. Oh, boy.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore are thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. And I'll no longer by a Capulet," I said. So far, so good.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Scott replied.

"'Tis thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague. It is nor hand nor foot nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name. That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized: henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art though that thus bescreened in night so stumblest on my councel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word," Scott replied, with the proper force for the line.

"My ears have yet drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague."

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike."

Now came the time to worry. We had to actually interact now. Our characters both knew the other was there. We had to talk to each other. We had to be close. The kiss would be coming soon. By God, I wasn't going to initiate it, but it was going to happen one way or another. That thought consumed me for a moment before I decided to go back to the play. I almost forgot my line I was so distracted; not a good sign at all.

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here," I said.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt: therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me," Scott replied.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

Scott came towards me, touching my cheek softly with his hand and said, "I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?" I asked, leaning into his hand more, pretending it was all acting.

Scott glanced down at his book real quick, to make sure he was getting the line right, I assume, and continued well enough. "By love, that first did prompt me to enquite. He lent me counsel, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot, yet wert though as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise."

"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face, else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form; fain, fain deny what I have spoke. But farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay', and I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swearest thou mayst prove false," I said and glanced at my book quickly. Hey, it was a long passage and even I'm not perfect. "At lovers' perjuries, they say Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, if thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or, if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, so thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, and therefore thou mayst think my haviour light, but trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true than those that have more cunning to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, but that thou overheard'st, ere, I was ware, my true love's passion. Therefore pardon me, and not impute this yielding to light love, which the dark night hath so discovered."

I always hated that passage, but it was what I needed in that moment. That one, long passage got me into full acting mode. I was no longer thinking of Scott as Scott, but as Romeo instead. I was completely into the scene and it helped keep my nerves calm; kept me from thinking about the inevitable kiss. I also, at that point, knew that I no longer needed my book. I was Juliet then, and I was simply talking with my Romeo.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow, that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops," Scott started, moving closer to me again, but I cut him off with my line.

"O swear not by the moon, th' inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable," I retorted.

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

"If my heart's dear love," he said softly as he moved closer and closer to me.

Before I could even think 'oh, no' his lips were on mine for a kiss, and I quickly thought of the man before me as Scott again. The kiss was gentle, sensual almost, going along with the scene. His lips on mine felt so natural, so good, that I didn't want to pull away. I had been wanting to do this myself for some time, and now that I finally had it, I didn't want it to stop. I did reluctantly pull away though. We had a scene to finish, and we were surrounded by people.

"Well, do not swear," I said, only a little out of breath, and only having to glance at my book for a moment. Points for me! "Although I have joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight: it is to rash, too unadvised, too sudden, too like the lightening, which doth cease to be ere one can say 'it lightens'. Sweet, good night. This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, may prove a beauteous flower when next we meet. Good night, and good night! As sweet repose and rest come to thy heart as that within my breast."

I turned to walk away, but Scott caught me and said, "O wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

I turned and looked back to him. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it," I said and pulled Scott into a hug.

"And we'll stop there for now," I heard Ezra say.

I once again reluctantly pulled away from Scott. I liked the feel of his arms wrapped around me as much, if not more, than I liked the kissed. When I pulled away I risked a glance up to Scott and found a strange look on his face. He seemed as if he didn't want the scene to end. Truthfully, neither did I, but it was for very different reasons. Him and I locked eyes for a moment, very serious expressions written on both of our faces. But then he smiled, and I couldn't help but to smile too.

"Great job, you guys," Sophie said, which was our cue to go sit back down, and we followed that cue however unwillingly it might have been on my part.

I moved over by Daisy again, but I stayed standing. I knew if I went level with her that I would get her look, and I really didn't want to deal with that just then. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get out of the theatre, out of the school, and away from every body in that moment. I felt oddly exposed from doing that scene, and I didn't like it. I have a tendency to run from things I don't like.

"Okay, well, I had initially planned a little bit more for today's practice, but I think that will do," Sophie said. "You guys are good to go. I'll see you guys in a couple days."

Well, that worked out great for me. I could leave. Yea! I looked around the theatre real quick before I started to walk and noticed it had apparently worked out great for the Princess too because she bolted through the doors as soon as I spotted her. She was probably mad that I just kissed her boyfriend. Eh, whatever. I had more important things to worry about than Queenie's feelings.

"Hey, Shelby!" I heard Scott yell and stopped so he could catch up to me. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, leaving," I replied. "Practice is over."

"I meant, where are you going?"

"Oh," I said slowly. "I was actually going to try going home."

"I thought you didn't want to be there."

"I can tough it out," I replied with a small smile. I truthfully didn't know if I could, but I was going to try.

"Well, if you can't, you can come to my house again."

"No, I can't, Scott," I replied. "Thank you for the offer, but I think me staying the one night was bad enough."

"What do you mean?"

"It certainly seemed to cause enough problems between you and your girl. She didn't seem too happy when she stormed out of here."

"She's not my girl anymore," Scott replied. "We broke up just before practice."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was coming."

"Oh," I said, once again slowly.

Was it bad that a part of me was happy they broke up? Maybe. I didn't care about that. I was actually kind of wondering why they broke up though. I mean, they always seemed so happy together. Yeah, once I started spending more time with Scott I knew he got annoyed with her at times, but I didn't think that meant they would break up. I didn't see this coming at all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, attempting to be a real friend.

"No, thanks," he replied. "I'm not sure I would feel right talking to you about it considering you're the reason it finally happened."

"What did I do?"

"She didn't like that we were spending so much time together, and I told her I wasn't going to put an end to it."

"We could have cut down the practices or something, Scott."

"No. I like spending time with you, Shel."

I smiled at his words. I couldn't help it. For the first time in a long time I felt like a normal girl with crush. It sounded so childish to me but it was true. The boy I liked noticed me. Oh, God! I would never say this kind of stuff out loud, but in the safety on my own mind I was in the clear to be as corny and girly as I wanted to me. I had to act cool in front of Scott though. Ya know, keep up appearances.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow at school then," I finally said.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "See ya."

With those final words I walked out of the theatre and away from Scott. I made my way out of the school and started walking towards my house. I didn't completely want to go there, especially since I knew that there would be hell to pay for taking off like that, and not just from my mom. Walt would probably conjure up some new punishment for me and think of it as him just showing me how happy he was that I was back. That thought alone made me shiver.

I stopped walking from a moment and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was going to go home, damn it! I couldn't keep relying on Scott. It was sweet that he offered me to stay at his house again, but I didn't want to seem weak and accept the offer. I probably already came off bad enough considering he found me sleeping in the park. No, I was going to go home. After a few moments, I gathered up the courage and started walking towards my house again. I wasn't that far away anymore either.

Only a couple minutes later I was standing in my driveway, yet still careful not to be seen. It was just beginning to get dark, and I used that to my advantage. I saw the window to the front room open and with the light on in there I knew someone was in there. I very carefully and quietly crept over under the window and heard my mom and Walt talking.

"You're sure she's okay?" Walt asked.

"I called the school and they said she's still been attending so yes," she replied.

"I just wish she would come home."

Oh, I just bet you do! Just hearing his voice gave me the chills; hearing him talk about me made me cringe. I knew exactly why he wished I would come home too. My mom might be blind to it, but I knew the truth. He wasn't worried about me, not really. He was worried about not having his sex toy around. Ugh! I wanted to run away in that moment but I fought the urge. I would go inside, damn it. I wasn't going to be a coward.

I started walking towards my front door, and as I walked a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. I wanted to bolt, run away from home, from him. The feeling in my stomach and the voice inside my head told me run, but I ignored them. I made it all the way to the front of the door despite every fiber of my being telling me to run. I was shaking, and I didn't even realize it until I raised my hand to open the door. I looked down at my quivering hand with hot eyes, ready to shed fresh tears. It wasn't until that moment that I decided to listen to my body, and my mind. Everything was telling me not to walk through that door.

I shook my head, stopped tears from falling, and walked away. I couldn't go back yet. I wasn't ready. I couldn't face him. By the time I reached the sidewalk I had stopped shaking, and I was starting to feel better the further away I walked. How sad is it that he scared me away from my own home? I didn't let that thought overwhelm me though. I kept walking, and I knew exactly where I was going.

Some time later, I don't know how long, I couldn't give an estimate, I was reaching Scott's house. I looked up at the big house and it was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My eyes found Scott's window, and I knew instantly that he was in his room. A small smile appeared on my face for the shortest of moments. I couldn't believe I was running to him, but I didn't care at the same time. I wasn't worried about if I looked weak anymore. All I cared about was getting in that room, and being with Scott.

I climbed up the side of his house like I had the night before and knocked on the window. He looked over at me, startled at first, but then he smiled as he made his way over to the window to open it for me. I crawled inside and just stared at him for a few moments.

"I couldn't tough it out after all," I said softly.

"That's okay," he said. "Honestly a part of me was hoping you couldn't. I like having you here."

We locked eyes, and I couldn't help but offer him a small smile at his words. I wanted so badly to breach those few feet between us, to pull him to me, to kiss him, and to get lost in his arms. I wanted to be with him as strongly as I didn't want to be home. I had butterflies in my stomach, and the voice in my head was saying: go to him, go to him. I had listened to my body and mind not long before, and it turned out to be a very smart choice. I mentally argued with myself for a few moments before I finally thought: fuck it!

I rushed over to him, and pulled him to me in a kiss. His lips on mine felt so natural, so good. I couldn't enjoy kissing him earlier with everyone around, but when it was just us I fell into the kiss. I savored the taste of him, the softness of his lips, the feel of his arms wrapped around me. I savored the whole moment. The kiss was fierce and powerful, yet gentle and sensual at the same time. We finally pulled away breathlessly, and it seemed reluctant on both sides.

We locked eyes again, this time with huge smiles dancing across both of our faces. He motioned for us to get on his bed, and I followed his lead. We laid down on his bed, and I relaxed in his arms. I didn't think about the repercussions of what we just did. I didn't think about anything but him in that moment. We didn't talk; we didn't move; we didn't do anything but lay there in each others arms. We stayed like that until we fell asleep together. The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was him kissing the top of my head.

Every night should end like this.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed you, let me know.

I'm so sorry my updates have been taking so horribly long. I know I said "Memories" chapter and I really did try but I'm bored with what I have written. Not a good sign. So, I scrapped it. I'll attempt to re-write that, or write a chapter for "A New Life" simply because I feel I've neglected those two stories, especially "Memories". However, if all else fails, you guys are getting another ABOAP chapter.

As always, please review! A writer likes to know how they're doing. Good or Bad, I can take it.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ T, but there are things of adult nature discussed in this chapter.

* * *

I woke up suddenly from something, but I wasn't sure what. Was there a noise? Was it a dream? I didn't know. But I shot up in my bed completely alert. I was on edge for some reason, tense. However, all the tension left my body when I saw Shelby still sleeping next to me sound as can be. Looking at her, I couldn't help but smile. I replayed last night in my head and a part of me still couldn't believe it.

I let a small laugh leave my mouth before I heard a noise. It was close. Someone was walking in my hall, and it was only then that I realized it was Saturday. Shit! Not good, not good. That meant my dad was home. I looked back to Shelby quickly and thought about what to do with her. I didn't want to wake her, but if my dad saw her I'd be dead. What to do?

Unfortunately, before I had the chance to think of anything, my dad walked into my room and stopped very quickly as he saw her on my bed with me. Shelby took that time to wake up. I felt her, more than saw her, sit up and spot my dad. She froze instantly, just like I did, and just like he did. The word awkward couldn't even describe the situation. My dad didn't know Shelby and I were together let alone that she had slept here last night and the night before. He just knew Shelby as the girl who was helping me with the play.

"You two, in the kitchen," Dad said calmer than I would have thought, but I could see his jaw tight, and his body still, and I knew he was holding back a freak out.

He walked out with those words and left me and Shelby alone. We looked at each other and both of us had the same looks dancing on our faces. We knew we were in trouble. Shelby didn't even really know my dad and she knew she was in trouble. However, I knew that if my dad wanted us in the kitchen it was because he wanted to talk. I could only hope he didn't mean to throw her out. I couldn't bear it if she left, especially knowing she really didn't want to go home for whatever reason.

"How bad is this going to be?" Shelby asked me as she got out of bed.

"I, honestly, have no idea," I replied.

We made our way into the kitchen only a couple minutes later and found my dad sitting at the kitchen table, and Elaine standing not far from him. Why did he have to get her involved? I groaned as I walked past Elaine and got myself a cup of coffee. She caught my eyes and I knew instantly that she was mad, very mad. I did my best to ignore her as I took my cup of coffee and sat at the table with my dad.

"Would you like some coffee, Shelby?" Elaine asked her sweetly, completely acting.

"Uh, yes, please," Shelby said.

"Milk or sugar?" she asked while pouring Shelby a cup.

"Both."

Elaine gave Shelby a smile as she handed her the cup of coffee. They locked eyes for a moment and I could see that Elaine was having a hard time keeping up her control. She was trying to act like the perfect little step-mom but was almost faltering in the presence of my girlfriend.

"Thank you," Shelby said while taking the cup of coffee.

"You're welcome," Elaine replied, quickly having the disguise up again as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"Shelby, why don't you sit down with us," my dad suggested calmly.

Shelby came to sit at the table next to me and gave me worried eyes. I tried to calm her by gently rubbing her thigh under the table, but I didn't think it worked because her body stayed just as tense, and her eyes stayed just as consumed with worry. I knew that she feared the same thing I did. She didn't want to be kicked out.

"Okay, I think it's only fair here that we know what's going on," my dad said, eyes bouncing back and forth between me and Shelby. "Shelby, no offense meant, but I thought you were just helping Scott with the play, and then this morning I find you asleep in his bed."

"I asked her to come here," I said before Shelby was forced to reply.

"Why?"

"I found her sleeping in the park. I wasn't about to make her stay there."

"Shelby, why were you sleeping in the park?"

All eyes were on Shelby, but she wouldn't meet any of our eyes. She stared down at her cup of coffee and stayed still as a statue. I could tell she didn't like the attention. I felt bad for having it put on her. She shouldn't have to endure my dad and whore of a step-mom like this.

"I didn't want to go home," she finally said quietly.

"Why not?" my dad asked, and I wanted to yell at him to stop pushing right then and there, but I didn't.

"I really don't get along with my step-dad," she replied and looked at my dad. "Things between us have gotten worse lately, and I just wanted to get out of there."

"Then surely you have a friends house you could go to," Elaine said, and I glared at her for it.

"Yeah, any other time I went to my friends house, but that's the first place they'd look for me, and I don't want to be found. So, I slept at the park, like Scott said, and he saw me and told me I could come here. Then yesterday I decided I would try to go home, but I couldn't so I came here again."

"Again?" Elaine questioned.

"Yeah, uh, last night was the second night she stayed here," I said, doing my best to get the attention off of Shelby.

"Scott, you really should have told us," my dad said.

"I know," I answered quickly. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know if Shelby was ready for more people to know."

My dad leaned back in his chair and sighed. Elaine kept her eyes on me in anger. She glanced at Shelby quickly, but then her eyes went back to me almost in disgust. She was very unhappy with me for having Shelby there, especially since it was obvious that I liked her. She looked at me like she had just caught me cheating on her or something and it almost made me squirm, but I didn't. I surprised myself for being able to control myself with her eyes so intently on me. I think the only thing that stopped me was Shelby holding my hand under the table.

I looked at her and saw that she was still very worried about the situation. Truth be told, I was too. I had no idea what my dad was planning on doing here. I gave her a gentle squeeze as if to tell her, 'it's okay' but I didn't know if it worked any. It caused a quick, small smile, but it was also a scared smile. I hated seeing that scared look on my girl's face. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but I couldn't.

"Well, we have a problem then," my dad finally said after several moments of silence, and suddenly all eyes were on him again. "I'm not going to force Shelby to go home when it's quite clear that she doesn't want to, and she's not ready do. But, obviously we can't keep up the sleeping conditions you two have created."

"That's right," Elaine said. "Shelby, I think it would be best if you were to stay with a friend."

"No," my dad said.

"What?"

"No," he said again.

"Honey, with the feelings between Scotty and Shelby we can't allow them to sleep in the same bed like they have been."

"Not in the same bed, no, but I think in the same house wouldn't be a problem."

Elaine scowled at my dad's words, but he didn't seem to notice it. She was mad about his decision, but she knew better than to argue. She may have my dad wrapped around her finger, but she knew that when my dad made up his mind, that was it, there was no changing it. He had made up his mind and it was against her, and in mine and Shelby's favor.

"Shelby, we have guest bedroom," my dad said. "If you want it, it's yours."

I stared at him in awe at what he just said. Did he really say she could stay? Yes, he did. After a few moments of silence I heard Shelby scoff in obvious surprise. I think she was just as surprised by my dad's decision as I was. She had to stay in the guest bedroom, but whatever, it was still here, with me. Besides, we were going to be closer than Shelby realized. I doubt she knew that my bathroom was joined with the guest room. We would only have two doors separating us with no hallway in the middle.

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked, still not believing it.

"Yes," my dad replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Barringer."

"Please, call me Martin. If you're going to be staying here, you shouldn't have to be so formal with us. I do have one rule though."

"Anything," I said.

"I understand you two are…together now, but I don't want you guys taking advantage of living in such close proximity to each other, if you know what I mean."

"We'll be good," I promised with a smile.

I thought of a few benefits of Shelby staying here in that moment. One, Shelby was staying here, with me, and she didn't have to go home. Two, Elaine wouldn't dare try her bullshit with someone in the room so close to mine. I had some freedom from her for the time being, and I had the girl I wanted in the next room. If I did end up having sex with someone in near future, it would be sex I enjoyed and with someone I wanted.

As I looked across the table at Elaine, I knew she had just realized the same thing I did. She couldn't have her fun with Shelby here. She scowled in her chair, obviously angry, and she almost seemed like she was pouting about the decision my dad had made. She had her eyes locked on me, letting me feel the full weight of her gaze, and with Shelby's hand in mine, I could look back at her without difficulties and just grin in return. The only thing missing from that scene was me sticking my tongue out at her.

* * *

Shelby and I sat on the couch in the living room watching The Princess Bride. I was so happy to be able to watch this with someone who liked it as well. Juliet always groaned whenever I wanted to watch it. I couldn't believe she didn't like it, but lucky for me, this was also one of Shelby's favorite movies. Even though this was one of her favorites, she still made an arrangement with me that we could watch it if we practiced after. We were already towards the end so I knew I only had a little while left of freedom.

"Alright, we're out of here," my dad said from behind us. He was dressed in a tux and Elaine was next to him in a dark red dress that, in my opinion, showed a little too much skin for where they were going, but she was going to be on my dad's arm tonight so it wasn't my concern, it was his, and he obviously didn't mind it.

"Where are you guys going?" Shelby asked.

"Dinner party for Martin's work," Elaine answered. "They do them every few months and they're pretty much an all night thing."

"So you guys are going to have the house to yourselves for a while," my dad said.

"So remember your promise to be good," Elaine finished with a teasing smile, but I could see the anger underneath that smile.

Shelby chuckled. "We will be. Once the movie's over were just going to practice for the play some."

"Alright, well, have fun, you two," my dad concluded, and they walked out of the house.

Shelby and I turned towards the TV again and finished watching the movie. It was coming up to one of my favorite parts. _"Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."_ We watched through this scene and finished the movie too soon in my mind. It wasn't even just that I loved the movie and didn't want it to end, but I didn't want to practice. It was strange because I used to love practice, but that was only because during practice I got to be with Shelby. I could be with Shelby whenever I wanted now, and I could think of several better things to do with our time.

"Alright, Romeo, let's go," Shelby said with a smirk as I shut off the movie and TV.

I groaned. "Do we have to practice? There are better things we could do. I mean, it is Saturday. We could go out."

"Yes, we could, but I for one don't want to go out in this storm, and you need the practice."

"It's just a little rain outside."

But, of course, once I said that there was a loud crash of thunder. Both of us looked around as if searching for the noise though we both knew there is no finding the cause of thunder. Lightening hit through the sky and another small rumble of thunder sounded. I knew she was right. It was a storm, and we didn't need to be going out in it. Especially not when the only person I wanted to see was with me already.

"Just a little rain?" Shelby questioned with a grin.

"Alright so a little storm," I replied, also grinning.

I knew instantly that 'little storm' was an understatement because once I said that, the power went out. We had a generator for the important things like the fridge, but important things didn't include lights apparently. I laughed as we sat in the dark for a minute before I went and found candles. Shelby and I both lit several and placed them around my living room so we had some light to work with. We actually lit enough that we could see each other without difficulty again.

"At least we finished the movie before this happened," Shelby said.

"Yeah," I said with another small chuckle.

Shelby threw my copy of Romeo and Juliet at me and said, "Now there's nothing to do but practice."

"I could think of other things to do."

I walked to Shelby and pulled her into a kiss before she had the chance to comment back to me. She replied eagerly it seemed and that made it even better for me. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me as my mouth continued working on hers. She raised one hand and put it to my chest, grabbing a handful of my shirt, trying to pull me even closer but by then it was impossible.

I led us to the couch shortly after our kiss intensified and we ended up sitting next to each other so closely that I could feel her whole body against mine. Any where we could be touching, we were touching and we moved in sync with each other. Small moans escaped our mouths into each others as we continued to feed at each other. It was a rough, passionate mix of lips, tongues, and hands. We kept trying to pull each other closer, but our attempts were futile. We were as close as we could possibly be.

This couldn't have possibly been any better. My dad and the skank were gone, and I was here alone with Shelby with practically unlimited time for us to do whatever we wanted. But it was right in that very moment of bliss when I heard my worst nightmare.

"Scotty?" sounded through the air, and I recognized the voice instantly. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was _her_. But she was gone. How was that possible?

I pulled away abruptly from the kiss with Shelby to catch my breath, and I took that moment to convince myself that she was gone. She couldn't get to me now. It was just in my head. I was so use to seeing her during storms that my mind naturally made her appear to me. I told myself it was only in my head, and I willed myself to believe it.

"What?" Shelby asked.

I didn't really look at her. Instead, I just pulled her into another fierce kiss, hoping that tasting Shelby would get the horrible thought of Elaine out of my head. It didn't work. I imagined her standing there, looking at me with that need she always seemed to have whenever she came into my room. I pulled away again. I rested my elbows on my thighs and put my head in my hands. This was too much.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked me, but I didn't answer. "Earth to Scott."

I wanted to answer her. I wanted to explain everything, but as I was going to start, I heard it again.

"Scotty?" Elaine said again.

"Get out," I answered.

I thought I heard Shelby say "okay" but I wasn't sure. I definitely heard Elaine's response though. "Scotty, you don't mean that," she said.

I felt Shelby stand up from the couch, and then I opened my eyes and looked up to find her. She was standing in front of me, looking down at me with what seemed like concern. I would have smiled at the sight if I didn't also see Elaine standing right next to her. I looked down again. I couldn't look at that skank. I knew she was only in my head, but seeing her there, even if it was just an illusion of my mind made it too difficult.

"Get out of here," I demanded. "Get out of my head!"

I looked up to see if my command was followed and I saw the apparition of Elaine fade away. It worked. Unfortunately, it worked too well. Shelby was listening to me too. She stared at me for another second, and I could see pain and anger written clearly upon her face. She thought I was talking to her. She stared at me for another second longer before she turned and walked away and out the door, into the storm.

I panicked. "Shelby, Shelby," I called after her as I moved to catch up with her. "Shelby, please don't go."

"Scott, you're scarring me," she replied when she stopped.

"She's in my head. I can't get her out," I offered frantically.

"Who?"

"Don't go, Shelb," I begged. "I'm scarred too."

She looked at me directly for the first time since she walked away and watched me carefully. I stared back. I didn't know what kind of expression was on my face but whatever she saw caused her face to soften some. Once I saw her face soften I knew she was going to stay. It would have made me smile if it was under any other circumstances, but in that moment all I could do was be grateful even if I knew my secrets had to be bared now. I dreaded that, but Shelby deserved an explanation, and I knew she wouldn't be satisfied without one.

I led Shelby back into the house. She was soaked and obviously a little cold from going out into the storm. I grabbed a blanket from the other room and wrapped it around her before she sat back down on the couch. I was about to join her on the couch but she stopped with her words.

"Who can't you get out of your head?" she asked, almost hesitantly.

"Elaine," I answered after a period of silence.

Shelby looked at me instantly. I couldn't read exactly what was on her face, but I knew it was part understanding and part questioning. She wanted me to explain. I didn't want to lie to her. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to get this huge secret off my chest. I could trust her with it, right? Maybe letting it all out would help me feel a little better. Then again, what if I tell her and I can never look at her again? Would she be ashamed of me? What would happen? I didn't know. All I could do was hope that things went well.

I walked to the window and leaned against it. I stared out into the storm and watched lightening shoot across the sky. I think I was hoping that looking out the window would help me think of what to say, but I knew instantly that nothing would help. I just had to say whatever came out and deal with the consequences afterward.

"She would come into my bedroom, tell me that she was scared and stuff," I said, still not looking at Shelby.

"How long has she been your step mom?" Shelby asked. She clearly knew what I was talking about, and I think that made things a little easier.

"A year."

"And when was, like, the first time?"

"A month, maybe two months after she moved in."

"Don't get mad, but, uh, this gonna sound really bad," she said hesitantly. "I kinda thought guys always wanted it."

"Me too," I agreed, obviously not giving the reaction she expected.

"I thought this stuff only happened to girls," she replied quietly with an edge of distaste in her voice.

I knew she meant well, but I really didn't want to hear that. She was right though. This stuff did normally only happen to girls. Guys can over power a woman and stop them. I never did. When it happens to girls it's because they don't have the strength to stop it. When it happens to guys it's because they don't have the courage to stop it. I knew she didn't mean to matters worse, but I really hated that she pointed that out.

"Which makes me even more of a freak," I said to her words.

"You're not a freak, Scott, Elaine's the freak." she retorted hotly. "See this is what I hate. This jacked up thing happens to you and you think it's your fault."

"But I never stopped her," I admitted softly, ashamed of myself.

"Yeah, but you tried."

"But I still…" I couldn't even say it out loud. "you know."

"Maybe because it felt good," she offered gently.

I heard her stand up from the couch and come towards me. I still couldn't bring myself to look at her. Since this talk started all I've been able to do was look out the window and watch the storm. I felt her close to me though. She was so close we were almost touching. She didn't reach for me, and she didn't come any closer to me, but I could feel her right there next to me.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Shelby asked softly, gently even.

"She makes me sick!" I retorted with true disgust.

"Yeah, I know now. Think back to when you first saw her, when your dad first brought her home, did you think she was pretty?"

I thought about that. I recalled my first meeting with her. Dad invited her over for a little barbeque at the house. I still remembered that day like it was yesterday. I remember thinking she was young, too young for my dad, but I also remember thinking to she was too attractive for my dad. She was young and hot, plain and simple. She was more the type of girl I would be with than my dad would be with. It was crazy how much my view of her had changed since that day.

"I guess," I finally said.

"That's why you flipped out," Shelby said. "You feel like you fantasizing about her or whatever makes you guilty. Well, it doesn't, Scott. It doesn't make you guilty."

"She's my dad's wife! He loves her." Regardless of what Shelby said, I was still making myself out to be the bad guy.

"She's the one playing mind games, and lying, and making threats," she persisted. "She should be carted off to some psycho ward."

I heard Shelby let a sigh out, but then we were silent. I continued to look out the window, but I could feel her watching me intently. It felt kind of like she was waiting for me to give her a reaction to something, but I had no reaction to give. I wouldn't even look her at her. I felt like I couldn't. If I looked at her than it made the conversation we just had real, and she would hate me, be disgusted by me, ashamed of me, something. So, we stayed silent, and I stayed looking out into the storm.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" she finally asked after a while of silence.

I hadn't thought about that. I thought if I just told her that would be enough. I mean, who could I really tell? My dad, the cops? No. I had to stay quiet. No one would believe me anyway. I would be made the bad guy even more if I told anyone because I was the guy, and I should have stopped her. Then again, what if, by chance, I did tell someone and they believed me? Could I really be free of this hell?

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

I finally looked at her when I spoke, and I found that my worst fears didn't come true. She didn't look at me with disgust or shame. She looked at me with concern. I looked at her and the conversation became real then, and I could still look at her. She was still one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. She was still just Shelby, and I was still just Scott. It felt then like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. My secret was out, and we were both okay. But I still wasn't ready for my secret to be out to everyone. Shelby was different. I could tell her and stay sane. I couldn't say the same for everyone else.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" I asked.

"No, I won't tell," she replied.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what you say when you get my bill," she said with a smirk.

For the first time since that initial kiss, I smiled. It was almost like her smile was contagious. I couldn't help but smile in return. She didn't think any less of me because of what I had told her and that meant more to me than I could describe. I knew there was something special about this girl, but it didn't occur to me until that moment just how special she was.

Shelby grabbed my hand and led me back to the couch we had been on earlier. We sat down next to each other again, and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me to her. I didn't argue and within moments I found myself with my head resting on her chest, and my arms wrapped around her as one of her hands caressed my back. We were just as physically close as before, but this kind of closeness was completely different. Before it was about passion, pleasure and desire. This time it was simple comfort. It felt good to have her this close to me, to have her comforting me. I didn't even care that I probably appeared very weak.

For the first time, in a long time, I felt like I could breathe.

* * *

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** SacredWriting**,** 2honest4myowngood**,** lynsay**,

**writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed you, let me know.

For those who didn't notice(but I'm pretty sure most of you did) the final scenes are taken directly from the episode "Seductions" when Scott tells Shelby about Elaine. I thought it was important that I used the original telling in the show as best as I could and made it fit into my story. There will be quite a bit of actual scenes from the show in this story as it progresses.

As always, please review and let me know how I did with this chapter, good or bad!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ **M** due to a scene of sexual nature. You have been warned.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I sat there shaking with fear as I stared at the man in front of me. I didn't know how, but he was there in the room with me. I knew it shouldn't have been possible because I was still in the safety of Scott's guest bedroom but that didn't change what was happening. He was standing in front of me smiling. The bastard was actually smiling at me. He had a strange, evil grin dancing across his face. I knew that smile, and I knew what was coming once he gave me that wicked smile.

I tried to make sense of what was going on. How could he be here? How did he even know where I was? I hadn't told anyone but Daisy, and I knew she didn't tell anyone. How did he find me? How did he get to me? I wanted to scream, to wake Scott or Martin or even that whore, but I found that I couldn't. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The bastard even scared my voice away.

He started inching towards the bed, and I couldn't even will myself to move away. My eyes stayed locked on him as he crept closer and closer to me, and all I could do was watch as my eyes started to burn with unshed tears. I heart beat sped up as he got closer, and once he was within touching distance I shook my head softly and the tears began to fall.

"Please don't," I pleaded with him softly, but it was to no avail; he continued moving closer until he sat down on the bed next to me. "No."

"You've got to be quiet now, kitten," he whispered only inches from my face. "We have to keep our special secret, remember?"

He smiled that wicked smile at me again as he pulled me up enough to take my shirt off. He reached around behind my back and unclasped my bra and discarded that as well. I had to bite my lip to stop sobs from escaping my mouth. I covered my chest as best as I could with my arms but it didn't do any good. He grabbed my arms and pulled them away. He held my hands above my head as he admired my chest and continued to remove the rest of my clothes.

"Please," I begged again with more tears falling. "Don't do this."

"Shh," he replied.

The monster guided me back down, and climbed above me. Tears continued to stream down my face. I knew what was coming. I tried to brace myself, but there was nothing I could do. I felt my bottom lip quivering so I bit it again. The tears were bad enough. I didn't want him to see me suffering even more. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was about to happen.

"Shelby," someone called. I knew that voice and it wasn't the voice of the man above me. It was Scott. "Shelby," he said again with more force.

"Scott," I whispered back, but I couldn't see him. Normally, I would have loved to see him, but in that moment I was thankful he was out of sight. I didn't want him to see this at all.

Walt apparently didn't like me saying another man's name because it was right then that he decided to take action. It tore a small scream from my throat, and in the same moment I screamed, I shot up, and he was gone.

I looked around frantically, and realized that I was still in the guest bedroom on Scott's house, and Scott was on the bed. I felt my body, and realized that I still had clothes on. Walt was gone, and Scott was here. I was safe. He hadn't found me after all. It was just a dream. A sigh of relief left my mouth with that realization.

"It was just a dream," I whispered to myself as I fell into Scott's arms. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

"Shelby, are you okay?" Scott asked my gently.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling away and wiping tears from my face. Apparently that part was real. "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"Yeah, you said that."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was getting ready to shower, and I heard you talking in your sleep. Once I heard what you were saying I figured I should come wake you from the nightmare."

"What was I saying that made you think it was a nightmare?" I asked as I silently said a prayer, hoping that I hadn't say too much out loud. As bad as it may have sounded, I wanted Scott to stay as clueless as possible.

"It sounded like you were pleaded with someone. A few pleases, no's, don'ts," he answered. So much for answered prayers. "But once I came in here the tears made it pretty obvious that it was a nightmare."

"Oh," I said softly, looking everywhere and anywhere but at Scott.

"What were you dreaming about, Shel?"

I looked at him then and fresh tears, happy tears, wanted to fall in that moment. He was watching me carefully with so much worry on his face. He really cared about me, and he was worried about what was plaguing my dreams. A part of me wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to open myself up and let everything pour out. But a bigger part of me, a more logical part of me, urged me to stay silent. It wasn't fair of me. After all, Scott had told me his secret so I should have felt safe telling him mine, but I just couldn't.

"I don't remember," I said, lying directly to his face.

"You sure?" he questioned. "It seemed serious."

"I don't know," I said with a shrug and a fake smile. "Don't worry about it, Scott. I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes," I lied again, and just like that my mask was back on and secure. I was me again. Years of practice, I guess.

I looked around the room again as I ran my hand through my hair. My eyes stopped on the clock when I noticed how early it was. It wasn't even 7:00 in the morning. It was the weekend though. All I could think was oh, god, please don't let Scott be an early riser on the weekend. We would so not work out if that was the case. I liked my sleep far too much for that.

"Uh, Scott, what are we doing up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he replied with a grin.

"What's the surprise?" I asked before I could realize how stupid of a question that was.

"You do know the meaning of the word, right?"

"Can I know anything?"

"You can know that we're going somewhere, but not where we're going."

I groaned. "So I have to get up and shower."

"You can stay in bed for a little bit. I'll shower first. Unless, of course, you want to join me," Scott said with a grin dancing across his lips and a smile in his eyes.

I smirked; I couldn't help it. "Go shower."

"Awe, damn," he replied with fake disappointment.

I gave Scott a small push, and he moved himself off the bed and walked into the bathroom that connected the two bedrooms. As much as I liked the idea of seeing Scott naked and watching the water cascade down his body, I couldn't do it. I really liked Scott, and for me that meant waiting for too much physical stuff. I knew by how certain things in my body tightened and tingled at the thought that I wouldn't be able to control myself if we were naked and wet in the shower together which was why I declined the offer. But, damn, it was tempting.

I got ready quickly enough after Scott got out of the bathroom. A quick shower, blow dry of my hair(because I had no idea where we were going) and a change of clothes and I was good. I wasn't too worried about make up. I put on some cover up and a very little bit of eye make up but that was it. As long as I had my chap stick I was good, and I did have it in the pocket of my jeans.

I walked through the bathroom towards Scott's room and knocked on the door softly when I reached his door. I heard him say to come in so I opened the door to find him grabbing his car keys off his bedside table. He looked at me as I opened the door and gave me a small smile. I smiled in return because I couldn't really help myself.

"You ready?" Scott asked me.

I nodded. "Any chance you're going to let me know where we're going?"

"Nope," he replied with a smile. "You'll find out when we get there."

I followed Scott's lead as he walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out of his house. He walked to his truck and got in the driver's side, and I took my place in the passenger seat. Scott started the truck and pulled out of the driveway, making his way to our destination point, wherever that may be. He handed me his IPOD after a minute and told me to find music. I scanned the many songs and artists, and I had to stop myself from laughing sometimes. Finally, I couldn't stop a laugh.

"You have Jesse McCartney on your IPOD?" I asked him with another laugh.

"Uh…Jules use to take that and put songs on it all the time," he explained. "It must be from here."

"Uh-huh, sure, blame it on her." I was teasing him and it was fun. Teasing him made everything seem normal, like we didn't have to deal with what he confessed to me the other night, or what I had been dreaming about when he woke me this morning.

"I'm serious," he said with his own laugh. "Although, I will admit, I probably know the song."

I gave him a curious look, and decided I wanted to test that theory. I clicked on the first song in the list and just our luck it was "Because You Live." I started to laugh again as Scott started to do a silly little dance to the beat of the song once he recognized which one it was.

"You really do know this song," I observed even though it was quite obvious he did.

"I actually know the words to this one," he replied with a laugh. "She played this one constantly for a little while."

"You're serious?"

"Oh, yeah." He nodded and just then we were coming up on the chorus. "_Because you live and breath, because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help, because you live, girl, my world has twice as many stars in the sky._"

I laughed as he jokingly sang along with the chorus. It was just too funny not to laugh. And the sad part was, it was absolutely adorable! Scott Barringer was singing along to Jesse McCartney in the car with me. I almost couldn't wrap my head around it. If someone had come up to me a couple months ago and told me I would experience this, I would have told them they needed to check themselves into the nearest psych ward pronto, but it really was happening. Lately, I was seeing a whole new side to Scott, and I loved it. I was so much fun.

After the song came to an end, Scott and I laughed for at least a minute straight. We ended up calming down from our laughing fit just in time too because once we mellowed some, Scott started doing some serious driving. I had no idea where we were but we turned off the street onto something I wasn't even sure could be considered a road. It was a good thing he had a truck. There were trees on either side of us and I knew instantly that there was no chance I had ever been where Scott was taking me.

Scott came to a stop, and I looked around. I didn't know where he planned to go because we were surrounded by trees. What the hell kind of place was he taking me? I saw a small trail to one side of the truck and all I could think was: oh damn! He could have told me we were going to do some hiking or something.

"Come on," he said and shut the truck off.

"Come on where?" I asked. "What are we doing Scott?"

"Follow me. It's not far."

We got out of the truck, and once again I found myself following Scott's lead only this time it was into the woods. He moved some branches out of the way as we walked, and it became very clear that Scott knew exactly where we were heading. I was lost, but even though we were in the middle of the woods, down a back road, far enough from society that I could scream and wouldn't be heard, Scott acted casual, like this was a journey he had taken several times before. Maybe he had.

Scott came to an abrupt stop in front of me, and I didn't notice in time due to a branch in my face. I walked right into him and it was almost like he didn't even notice. He was apparently trapped in his own little world in that moment. He was looking around with a smile, a calm, safe smile, and that smile caused me to look around for the source.

I still had no idea where we were, but we stood in the middle of a circle of clearness. No trees touched us, or would touch us, unless we walked several feet in either direction. The ground was covered in leaves but it was firm. The sun gleamed over head but we were mostly shaded by trees above us so I could only see glimmers of light through the leaves. I didn't know where we were, but wherever it was, it was beautiful.

"Where are we?" I asked Scott as I looked at him.

"My secret place," he answered with a small smile as he looked to me. "When I was younger, I found this place by accident. I was too curious for my own good, and I wandered into the woods too far and ended up here. Ever since then, this is the place I go when I need to escape."

I smiled at his words and found myself looking around again. "It's gorgeous."

"Yeah. I come here sometimes and lay on the ground and look up at the sky through the branches and relax. I'm safe here. No one can touch me here."

_No one like Elaine_, I added in my head. I needed a place like this. I needed a place where I could escape from Walt. Oddly enough, it hadn't really occurred to me until that moment that I had found a place where I could escape from him. That place was at Scott's house. I studied Scott with sad eyes for a moment. We were both forced to leave our own homes just to feel safe.

I closed the few feet between us and touched the side of his face gently. I tried to let him know that I understood and was sorry without speaking. He raised his own hand to meet mine, and he offered me another small smile as he did. He took my hand in his and led me to the ground. We laid down next to each other on our backs and my head was resting partially on his chest with one of his arms holding me to him.

"You know, you're the first person I've brought here," he said softly after several moments of silence.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"'Cause I wanted to," he replied simply.

We were silent for a while doing exactly what Scott said he did to relax. We laid together and looked at the sky. I could only see small pieces of blue through different shades of green, and I was actually kind of happy about that. Without the trees there, we would have been blinded by sunlight. I was grateful for the shade. Scott was right. This place was relaxing. It was peaceful, and I felt strangely safe here.

"I always thought that if anyone ever found out about my step mom, about what happened," Scott said, breaking the silence. But he paused as if he couldn't really get the words out. Knowing what he was talking about, I couldn't really blame him. "I thought that if I ever told any body, I'd never be able to look at them ever again."

I knew exactly how he felt. His reasoning wasn't strange to me at all. After all, most people would have reacted far differently than I did. I understood what he was going through more than most people could fathom. Who's to say that if he had tried to telling someone else that what he thought might not have come true? I know that's one of the big reasons I've never spoken about my own problem.

I sat up and turned to look at him. "You can look at me, can't you?"

I ran one of my hands through my hair and it got caught on something. I had a leaf in my hair. Actually, I had several. Even with my head on Scott's chest, my hair was long enough that most of it hit the ground that was covered with leaves. Nature could be pretty, but damn, it could be annoying at times too. This was one of those times.

My hand fumbled through my hair as I tried to get rid of the leaves, and Scott sat up and stared at me with a small smile. I think in his head he was teasing me in his mind, but he didn't say anything out loud; he just watched me. Oddly enough for me, I wasn't taking much notice to his intent gazing, and I continued to work on my hair.

"You're beautiful," he said with awe in his voice, and I knew in that moment that he wasn't internally teasing me like I had thought.

It was then that I gave him a lot of notice, and I looked at him dead on. "Yeah, right, with all this stuff in my hair," I said with a scoff.

I still had one of my hands in my hair, trying to get the rest of the crap out of my hair when Scott grabbed it with one of his own. His eyes stayed locked on my face as he leaned in for a kiss. I smiled to myself as his lips reached mine. I replied to his gentle kiss as I wrapped my free arm around him, pulling him closer to me. He was a talented kisser, and I could say that as someone who had experienced several different kinds of kisses from him. I had the passionate, fierce kisses; I had the rehearsed kisses; and now I had gentle kisses. All were wonderful in their own way and a big reason why was because they were all from him.

After a few seconds, our lips parted and instead of laying back down or talking, we held each other. He wrapped his free arm around me as I had done to him only moments before. Our hands stayed clasped together during this embrace. He gave me a gentle squeeze, and it caused me to realize just how much I meant to him. Once I got past the thought of how strange it was that I actually really mattered to someone, especially to Scott, I pulled tighter too, trying to let him know without words that I felt the same.

I felt so silly even though it was a very serious moment between us. I kind of felt like a kid in a candy shop, and I had just been told that I won an unlimited supply of my favorite kind. Scott was really mine. I had him all to myself. And almost more importantly to me, I was his. He wanted me, really wanted me, to be his. He really cared about me, and trusted me; he trusted me so much that he could tell me his secret.

Thinking about it that way, I felt bad for not trusting him enough to tell him mine, but I knew I couldn't. Things were finally going good for me. I couldn't ruin it with the truth. That whole 'the truth will set you free' thing is bullshit. Not telling the truth will be the thing that saves me. And, more importantly, it will be the thing that saves us.

Scott pulled away from the embrace and turned to me with a very serious expression written all over his face. He was thinking about something, I could tell that much, but I didn't know what it was. After a few moments of him watching me like that, his expression softened, and he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe how happy I am with you," he said sincerely. "It's like nothing else matters."

"I feel the same way," I said and that was the God's honest truth.

Nothing else mattered but him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** SacredWriting**,** 2honest4myowngood**,** lynsay**, **writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, **Nocturnal Rose**, **catwoman1840**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed you, let me know.

I know it took me super long to update, and I'm super sorry about that. Real life got a little hectic for a while. I hope you guys enjoy it even though you had to wait for it.

As always, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ **M** due to a scene of heavy sexual nature. You have been warned!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I glanced next to me at the woman sitting in the passenger seat of my car, and I couldn't help but smile. We were singing along, well more like yelling along, to Forever by Papa Roach. It was the current song blaring through my car as my IPOD continued playing on shuffle. It was a song we both liked, and both knew the words to; and, oddly, it was a song that cheered us both up, and we needed that. School sucked and that was where we were going.

I pulled into my parking spot at school just as Pain by Three Days Grace was starting, but I grabbed my IPOD and shut it off saying, "That will have to wait for the ride home."

Shelby faked disappointment and started playfully pouting at me. It was strange to me how playful we had gotten with each other recently. I smirked back to her and leaned over and gave her what I planned on being a quick kiss to cheer her up. As it turned out, my 'quick kiss' turned into a much longer, hungry one with my hand in her hair and one of her arms locked around my neck. Reluctantly I pulled away from the kiss, and I knew it was just as reluctant from Shelby because I had to pull her arm away from me. The kiss had left us both breathing heavy, and I had to remind myself that we were at school.

We got out of my truck and just like the first time, all eyes found us and watched in awe. You'd think that after a few days of this, it wouldn't seem so new and shocking to them anymore, and they'd move past it. Obviously not because every set of eyes around were on the two of us as we moved. I shook my head at the sight and met Shelby in front of my truck. I gave her smile and raised my hand to touch the side of her face before we said our good-byes. This had been our system now. We came to school together and then met up again at the end of the day. We saw each other in class of course, but we more or less went on with our lives before each other as best as we could.

"See you later," I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me and walked away towards her friends. I walked away from that spot too and walked into the building.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked up to my locker earlier than I normally did and found Justin at his locker which was only a couple lockers away, with is on-again-off-again girlfriend Suzie. He looked like he was trying very hard to ignore her so I stopped just short of the locker to listen in on the conversation so I could be warned if they were fighting yet again.

"It's his choice, Suzie," Justin said, and sounded like he was saying it for the hundredth time.

"But to choose that slut over Jules," Suzie continued, and I had to literally bite my tongue to stop myself from going off on her. I knew what they were talking about, and I didn't like being the topic of discussion. "I still don't get it."

"What don't you get?" I asked hotly as I walked up quickly. I clearly knew what she had said, but I was wondering what she would say to my face. I doubted she would refer to Shelby as 'that slut' while she knew I could hear.

Suzie stammered but she finally managed to talk. "I just don't understand why you couldn't work things out Juliet."

"'Cause I'm happy with who I'm with now," I retorted with a cold glare. "And if you don't like it, then that's too damn bad."

Suzie met my eyes for about ten seconds before she looked to Justin and gave that clear 'see ya later' look, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked away from us. I sighed once she left and ran my hand through my hair. I hadn't meant to be so harsh with her, but I felt very protective of Shelby, and regardless of her reputation, I hated to hear people talk negative about her.

"You didn't have to be so cold, man," Justin said to me very seriously.

"I know," I replied." I'm sorry. I just…I didn't like what she said."

"Yeah, I got that loud and clear. You don't want anyone bad mouthing your girl."

I smiled to myself as Justin referred to Shelby as my girl. She really was my girl now, and in that moment I realized that I wasn't just protective of Shelby; I was possessive with her. She was mine. No one could have her, and if I could help it, no one would hurt her in any way.

"By the way, when did that happen?" Justin asked with a touch of his old, arrogant, playful self coming back out. "I mean, last we really talked about it, you were just doing her a favor, and you've seemed to have gone from zero to sixty pretty quick. So, what's the deal, man?"

I thought about Justin's words. It did start out as just a favor, only it was a little different than what Justin was thinking. The favor was Shelby helping me with the play and it all went from there. She went from being my tutor to being my girlfriend. Somewhere along the way I fell hard for a girl I barely acknowledged in the past. I didn't realize what I was missing out on then though. I didn't know about the amazing girl that was underneath that tough bitch exterior she wore.

"She's different than I thought she was, man," I answered.

"Clearly 'cause you used to think that she was exactly what Suzie is claming she is," he answered.

"I know, but that was before I knew her. These last few days at my house we've really gotten to know each other, and I like the girl I'm seeing now."

"You got to know her that well from a few practices?" Justin asked with arched eye brows, and it was only then that I remembered that Shelby living at my house wasn't common knowledge.

"She's actually, uh, staying with me," I told him. "At my house."

"She's fucking living with you?" Justin laughed. "I guess that one night favor ended up being more than one night, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I replied and found myself chuckling a little too.

"So, how did her living with you come about?"

"My dad found her sleeping in my bed."

Justin started laughing again, but, at the same time, he was also giving me this impressed look, like I had accomplished something. It took me a few moments to figure out what Justin was thinking. He thought we had slept together. We didn't. Well, I guess we physically slept together, but we didn't have sex and that was where Justin's mind was heading. He was always thinking about sex. Dirty minded bastard.

"We didn't sleep together," I told him sternly, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Okay, then what was she doing in your bed?" Justin asked me, still grinning.

"She stayed the night."

"Why?"

"She didn't want to go home."

"Which is why your dad is letting her stay," Justin said with a nod. "Damn, he is such a push over sometimes."

"Yeah, but it worked out 'cause I like having her around, and she really doesn't want to go home," I said with a shrug.

"She hated going home last year too," Justin said. "I never really understood why. Maybe you could cure my curiosity and let me know why that is 'cause she never told me."

I didn't even realize until that moment that I let the thought of Justin and Shelby together slip my mind. I had forgot that they were…whatever they were last year. I wouldn't go as far and say they were a couple because neither were monogamous, and it wasn't like they followed each other around making puppy eyes at each other or anything. I guess they were party buddies or something. They went out a few times and hooked up a few times from what I remember. It never bothered me before, but I was suddenly very bothered by the fact that they had messed around. That was my best friend and my girlfriend.

"She doesn't get along with her step-dad," I told him, forcing myself to get back on topic, but I knew my voice had changed some because I was now bothered by something that didn't effect me a moment ago.

"Yeah, she told me that too. I never got that. I mean, I met him, and he seemed like an okay guy to me," Justin said, but stopped when he noticed I was watching him very intently. "What?"

I thought about lying but I decided that the truth would be better and said, "I just now remembered that you and Shelby were together before."

"I don't know if 'together' is the right word for what me and her had," Justin said almost gently as he realized that it bothered me.

"Well, that you guys were whatever the hell you two were."

"Does it bother you?"

"A little," I replied honestly.

Justin and I were silent for several moments after that. We kept our eyes on each other and it was almost like we were trying to size each other up. We were best friends, yeah, but we were always rivals too. On the field we rivaled as who was star, and off the field we rivaled about popularity and girls. One of those things was in the air now; a girl neither of us would have expected in our wildest day dreams. We never really let the rivalry get in the way of our friendship though.

Justin swung is arm around my shoulders, smiled, and said, "Hey, I promise not to steal her away from you."

I laughed and pushed him away in a mock fighting way. "Yeah, as if you could."

We both laughed as the bell was ringing and walked to class.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shelby and I laid in my bed, and I had my arm wrapped around her. We weren't really apart for that long that day but it felt like I hadn't seen her in days. It sounded so stupid, but I missed her like crazy when we were apart for the day. I kind of wondered why we couldn't just spend time together at school too, outside of practice, but it was just easier for us to go on with our lives like before. We got too much attention even when we weren't together, and I knew it bothered Shelby. She never really liked being in the lime light. I was used to it, but she wasn't so we just continued like before.

I seemed so calm with her in my arms, but my mind was racing. I couldn't stop thinking about Justin. I was thinking about him and Shelby together. I knew it was stupid, but it bothered me. Shelby was mine now, and I didn't like thinking about her with another guy, least of all Justin. Not only was he my best friend, but I knew he didn't really care about the girls he was with. Shelby was just a notch and his bed post, and I hated that.

I also couldn't help but think about what Justin said about her step-dad. Shelby never really talked about him, but from what I did get, she hated him, yet Justin said he seemed like an okay guy. Yet another thing that bothered me, and brought me back to Shelby and Justin being together was that he was in the position to judge. He had met her family before. He's partied with her, and seen her having a good time. And, as much as it makes me sound like a pig guy, he's had sex with her, and I haven't. He's done things with her, and had experiences with her that I haven't.

"You're quiet tonight," Shelby commented.

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking," I answered.

"What about?"

I thought about lying, but instead I settled for the truth. "You and Justin together."

"Oh, god, Scott," she said as she sat up and moved away from me a bit. She maneuvered herself to look at me as she sat Indian style on my bed. "What brought that up?"

I sat up too, quickly realizing that we were no longer going to be able to just lay around anymore. "Me and him were talking earlier, and he said something that forced me to remember that you guys were together before."

"Oh, yeah? And what did he say? Something about how I am in bed?" she asked hotly with an edge of disgust to her voice.

"No," I answered and forced my mind to stay on track instead of lingering on the fact that I hated that Justin knew how Shelby was in bed when I didn't. "He asked me why you were staying with me, and I told him you didn't get along with your step-dad, and you didn't want to be home. He brought up that he had met your step-dad before."  
"Oh," she said slowly.

I thought about asking her about what Justin had said about her step-dad seeming like an okay guy. Shelby always painted him a monster, but a monster wouldn't be perceived as an okay guy. It was one of the smaller things that had been bothering me, but it had been bothering me none-the-less, and I needed something to stop.

"Justin said something today that got me thinking," I started slowly. "About your step-dad."

"And what's that?" Shelby asked kind of cautiously.

"He said he seemed like an okay guy, but you always said he was horrible. I guess I just don't understand."

Shelby froze and was silent for several long moments before she spoke. "Walt seems like a nice guy to most people who meet him. Hell, I liked him at first too. It's not until you really get to know him that you realize he's not a good guy. I saw he wasn't a good guy first hand a couple of years ago, and him and I haven't gotten along since."

"What happened to make you see he wasn't a good guy?"

"We got into a fight about my sister," she said softly. She was being very careful not to look at me so I could tell instantly that the fight was bad. She wasn't comfortable talking about it. She opened her mouth to speak again, but paused. I waited for her to continue, though I'll admit, it wasn't entirely patiently. "He made it very clear that night that he didn't really care about us."

I could tell that little admission, even though it didn't tell me much, took a lot for her. I knew I wasn't getting any more of an answer. She clearly didn't even like saying that much. She was looking at her hands in her lap as whatever it was that passed through her mind played over. I could tell she was haunted by whatever happened that night. It was obvious by her face that whatever happened changed her world, and she hated him for it.

"Shelby," I said softly as I reached for her. She lifted her head and looked at me just in time for my hand to touch the side of her face. I gave her a gentle smile, and I cupped her face with my hand. I tried to be as tender as possible. "It's okay. You got me now, and I really care about you." True, I was trying to cheer her up, but that didn't make what I said any less true.

She turned to me and smiled. We locked eyes for a few moments before she leaned in and kissed me, resting a hand on either side of my face. It was a gentle kiss, just a mere brush of lips, but it had meaning. She was showing me that she felt the same way with that kiss. She kept her hands on me, just as I kept my hand on her face for a while after she pulled away from the kiss.

"Is that why you're jealous of Justin?" she asked with a small smirk as she let her hands fall away.

I dropped my hand the instant those words left her mouth and stated, "I am not jealous of Justin."

"Not in the conventional sense, no, but you are. You don't like that he knows things about me that you don't."

"The only things he knows that I don't are what you look like naked, and how you are in bed," I retorted before I took a moment to realize how crude that was. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw the second I said that as the realization came over me. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"You're right though," she responded with a shrug, acting much calmer than I had anticipated. "But that's just physical stuff so why does it make you jealous?"

I sighed. I knew why it made me jealous, but I didn't want to admit it. The fact was, I was a guy, and to guys the physical stuff matters, a lot. I didn't understand it, and I didn't really like it 'cause it wasn't something I was proud of, but the physical stuff mattered to me more than I had expected it to. I didn't want to rush Shelby into anything more than what we had now, and I wasn't even sure I was completely ready for anything more than what we had now, but I really didn't like that Justin knew _my_ girl physically in ways that I didn't.

"You're not going to like the answer," I warned her.

"Tell me anyway," she demanded.

"The physical stuff matters to me. I can't really explain it, and I don't even really like that it matters to me, but it does. You're mine now, not his."

"No one's arguing that I'm his."

"I know," I answered quickly. "But he's had you in ways that I haven't."

"So let's fix that," she said after a brief silence.

I stared at her blankly as my jaw dropped in shock. Did she really just say what I thought she said? Did she even realize what she just said? I sat frozen, watching her carefully, waiting for her to come to the realization of what she said and change her mind. She stayed quiet and watched me, waiting for my reply, but she didn't seem to be changing her mind.

"What?" I asked, still stunned.

"You don't like the fact that Justin knows me in ways that you don't, and I can understand that," she said. "So let's change that."

"Shelby, I didn't say this as a way to push you into doing anything," I replied, and I meant it.

"You're not pushing me into it, Scott. Truth be told, I don't really like that Justin knows me in ways that you don't either. You mean more to me than he ever did. The least I can do is show you that. I want us to have everything me and him had plus more. We're already way past him in the emotional sense. All we have to do is play catch up physically."

I stood up from my bed and took a few steps away from it, from her. If I stayed that close to her with what she was saying, I wouldn't be able to control myself, and I really wanted to control myself. I couldn't even look at her. Part of me was saying that I should go for it, especially because she was saying it was okay and that she wanted to as well, but another part of me was telling me I was an asshole, and that I was pushing her into it. I didn't know which part was going to win, but I knew it would be easier for me to think when she wasn't so close.

"Shelby, think about what you're saying," I told her.

"I know what I'm saying," she answered. "And I mean every word."

"Would you have said it if I hadn't brought it up tonight?" I asked and looked at her for the first time since I left my bed.

"I don't know."

"I don't want to have pushed you into something as big as this, babe."

Shelby stood up from the bed and breached the space between us. She put her hands on my hips and looked me dead in the eye. We locked eyes for a moment and it was almost like I couldn't concentrate with her that close. I had to stop myself from throwing her on the bed and mauling her. I couldn't stop myself from touching her though so I settled for putting my hands on her arms.

"You're not pushing me into it, Scott," she said softly, so close to me that I could feel her breath on my face. "I understand if you don't want to, or if you're not ready to, but I don't think we shouldn't because you feel like you forced me into it."

My mind was racing. I didn't know what to do. I still had the two conflicting parts inside of me, and despite what she was saying, I still didn't know which part to listen to. Lord knows I wanted to listen to the part of me that was saying I should go for it. My body was pulsing with the desire to have her, to take her in every sense of the word. Her being this close wasn't making it easier either.

"You're sure?" I asked, and I knew my voice came out choked.

"Yes," she replied adamantly.

That was it. My decision was made. I knew in that second which part of me I was going to listen to. I walked to my door and locked it, leaving Shelby standing alone just a few feet away from my bed. I turned back to face her after my door was securely locked and my breath caught in my throat. I wanted her so badly, and I was going to get her. I couldn't fully believe we were actually going to do this.

I rushed over to her and pulled her into a crushing kiss. There was heat behind our kiss; it was a mix of lips, tongues, and teeth. Our hands roamed each other freely. Her hands were traveling through my hair as mine were caressing her hips and trying to pull her closer. This wasn't really how I wanted our first time to start, but I had to get the heat out before I could be gentle. I wanted her too badly to control myself.

Shelby's hand went under my shirt and she traced them over my stomach and up my back. Her hands traveled me as well as they could with my shirt still on, but I could tell she was starting to get frustrated by not being able to get to more of me, and I understood the feeling for I felt the same way. I didn't want to be feeling her clothes anymore. I wanted to feel her flesh.

"Off," she commanded breathlessly, pulling on my shirt as we separated from the kiss.

"You too," I told her as I pulled my shirt over my head.

My shirt stopped covering my eyes just in time to see Shelby pulling her shirt off. She went to take her bra off as well, but I wasn't patient enough for that. I pulled her back into a kiss before she got the chance to put her hands behind her back to unclasp it. I leisurely learned how her skin felt under my hands as I traveled her sides, back and belly. I didn't mind that I couldn't get to more at that point because the feel of her bare skin was enough.

One of my hands made it's way up her back until I reached her hair. I grabbed her hair suddenly, but not forcefully; just enough to get it off her neck. I broke the kiss so my mouth could start traveling the rest of her. I moved from her lips to her ear, and I started to gently nibble and lick her ear lobe. She let out a shudder for me, and I grinned at the response I got. My mouth continued to move as I traced my tongue down her neck and to her collar bone. I laid kisses there and continued moving while Shelby's breath quickened even more. I kissed and licked over the cleavage of her breasts showing out of her bra and went down on my knees so I could continue going down. I kissed over her belly and on her sides until I got her hips. I licked over the parts of her hips that I could get to, and she let out a soft moan in reply.

I stood up just as Shelby was starting to grab on to my hair. She let go as I stood and moved her hands to my shoulders. I traced my hands up her back until they hit the back of her bra. With ease, I unsnapped it and slowly pulled her bra away from her body. She stood there nude from the waist up, and I gazed in awe. Her hair had been messed up from when I grabbed it, but I didn't care. In that moment, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I sat down on the edge of my bed still watching her as I pulled her close to me by her hands. My hands left hers once I got her close to me again. One hand moved to her hip, and I started rubbing it gently as my other moved up her belly to her breast. I grabbed one very carefully, knowing full well how painful it can be for the girl if the guy is too rough. I massaged it slowly, tracing my thumb over her nipple and it hardened under my touch. I looked up to her and saw her staring down at me, with a breathless expression clearly written on her face. At that, I moved forward and took her into my mouth, rolling my tongue over her nipple and gently nibbling. She shuddered under me as her hands grasped my hair and tightened around it. I was apparently doing something right.

Unfortunately, I picked that to be the time to let Justin enter my mind again. Did he do those exact same things to her? Did she give him more of a response when he did those things? Was he better with his hands and mouth than I was? Damn it! I had a gorgeous, half-naked, willing girl standing in front of me, and I was fucking thinking about a guy. What the fuck was wrong with me?

I pulled away from her in that second and looked up to her. She looked back at me and grinned. She pulled me into another kiss and I replied eagerly, trying to force the sudden image of her and Justin together out of my mind. She pushed my back onto my bed and came with, straddling my hips. I was surprised and grateful we hadn't broken the kiss doing that.

She broke the kiss then though. Her mouth started to travel my upper body and Justin was instantly out of my mind. Her tongue traced down my neck and to my own nipples that hardened under her touch. She worked over one of my nipples, and I grabbed her hips harshly for it was all I could do to stop myself from letting out a loud moan. My breath quickened as she moved down again. Her fingers traced the edge of my pants in a teasing way, and I could feel myself getting more and more ready for her.

As she continued to work over my upper body I was quickly started to lose control of myself. I grabbed her hips tighter and pulled her up to me in another crushing kiss like the one that started this. Lost in the moment, I started unbuttoning her jeans, and I pulled them down as far as I could while we were still in our current position. She followed my lead and worked on my pants, but neither of us could get them fully off while she was still on me.

She got off of me then and stood up so she could finish getting her pants off. I took that time to get mine off too. Regardless of how it's shown in movies, sex isn't as simple as it looks. Couples can't always completely undress each other while never breaking a kiss or moving away from each other. Pants make that very difficult. At some point, the pair is going to have to move away from each other to continue undressing. Shelby and I reached that point, and I didn't mind one bit.

I caught her moving back towards me just in time to see her fully naked. I loved the sight more than I could express. I stopped her from climbing back on top of me so I could watch for just a little bit longer. I felt like I wanted to capture the moment. Shelby was naked in front of me and we were about to have our first time. It sounded corny, but that meant a lot of me. I could tell by the look on her face that her mind was on me completely; not Justin but me. It made me smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," I told her.

At my words she smiled and blushed slightly, and I knew instantly that the rough part of us was over. I no longer wanted to just have sex with her. I wanted to be with her. We had gotten the heat out of the way and now we could be soft. We could savor every caress and every kiss. It was no longer sexual, but sensual.

I pulled her back to me and into another kiss, but this one was different than the others so far. This kiss was soft, gentle, sensual and had more emotions behind them besides passion. I led her back onto the bed, and we laid next to each other on the bed. Our hands traced over each other's bodies as if we were relearning how they felt. I let my hands go lower than before this time and I felt her hips and thighs without jeans. I traced one of my hands up her thigh and felt that she was very ready for me as she let out a quiet moan into my mouth.

We both had hit the point where we no longer needed anymore foreplay. I had a now or never feeling as I pulled slowly away from the kiss so I could reach over Shelby to get in the drawer next to my bed which held something very important for what we were about to do: condoms.

"You're sure?" I asked her again as I gripped the small package in my hand.

"Yes," she answered me just like she did before we started.

I should have felt great because I was about to get what I wanted, but I was petrified. I never really had a first time mean this much to me. I mean, I cared for Jules during our first time, but not like how I cared for Shelby. Even Juliet felt kind of casual compared to the woman on the bed next to me. It also didn't help that I knew for a fact that the woman next to me had slept with someone who all girls raved about. What if I wasn't as good as Justin?

What was I thinking? I had never heard any complaints. I was up to par with Justin according to any girl I've been with. Why was I worried about Justin being better than me? Why was I letting Justin into my mind at all? This may have started because of my strange jealousy about Justin having been with Shelby before, but this wasn't about Justin; this was about me and Shelby, and that was all I needed to think about. However, thinking about just me and Shelby didn't cause the scared feeling to go away. I wanted to be good for her, and I was a little worried that I wouldn't be.

I kept my eyes on Shelby the whole time I was mentally debating with myself. I thought she might have picked up on the tension because she offered me a soft, small smile. That smile was enough to get my mind utterly and completely back to what we were doing. I fumbled with the package in my hand until I got the condom out of the wrapping and slipped it carefully over me.

I lifted myself over her, but paused before I went further and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't want to hurt you, babe."

"You're not going to hurt me, Scott."

She then maneuvered her hand between our bodies and grabbed me, pulling me closer to her. Once her hand was on me, all apprehension left me as she guided me into her. My head fell as I entered her. I went slowly at first so I wouldn't hurt her. She claimed I wouldn't, but her body and her voice were saying too different things. I could tell she was still getting used to the feeling of me, and truth be told, I was still getting used to the feeling of her.

Once she started pushing back against me, I knew I could quicken my pace so I did. I moved faster, going a little harder as one of her hands gripped my hair while the other pushed against my back. I caught her biting her lip, hopefully in an attempt to stay quiet. I went down to kiss her then and was happy to find out I was right. She moaned into my mouth, which caused me to shudder above her.

I was getting close. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. Thankfully, Shelby was close too, I could tell. She grabbed tighter, pulled harder, moaned louder, and as I continued moving her body began to spasm under me. Nails scratched down my back and she bit my bottom lip to stop from getting too loud. That was all I needed. With a few more thrusts, I balled her hair in one hand and let a moan out into her mouth as I came.

I stayed there for a few seconds breathless before I was finally able to will myself to move. I moved to lay next to her again and discarded the condom into the small waste basket next to my bed. I laid next to her with us both panting, but otherwise silent for a few minutes. I looked over to her and saw her smiling which I took as a good sign. I grinned in response.

"You want some clothes?" I asked once I found my voice again.

"A shirt would be nice," she replied with a nod. "Would you be willing to get it though 'cause I don't think I can walk yet."

I nodded and laughed. That was definitely a good sign. I stood up from the bed and tossed my shirt at her. I put my boxers on and sat back down on the bed. I looked back to Shelby just as she had pulled my shirt over her head and covered herself up. She must have caught sight of something though because with wide eyes her jaw dropped, and she raised one of her hands to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Scott," she said quickly.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Your back! I should have asked you if you like scratching or if it was okay or something."

I stood up again and turned my back to the mirror on the bathroom door. I looked over my shoulder and saw that I had very red, very defined scratches down my back. I never minded scratches. In fact, I kind of liked them. If we hit the point where she drew blood, then we might have a problem, but there was no problem now. I saw the scratches as a compliment.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Trust me, baby, you have nothing to apologize for," I told her with a laugh.

I walked back over to my bed, leaned over her and gave her a long, deep kiss. She replied eagerly, sitting up to meet me, and I was very happy about that. I pulled away from the kiss as I raised one of my hands to the side of her face and brushed my thumb over her cheek. She was still flushed, and her hair was messed up beyond belief, but she still looked gorgeous.

"I don't know about you, but I thought it was wonderful," I told her softly. "Scratches and all."

"I couldn't agree more," she said with a smile, and I was so grateful for those words.

I laid back down on the bed next to her with a permanent smile plastered on my face. Shelby had a similar grin dancing across her face. My room smelled of sex, so I probably should have opened my window to air it out some, but I didn't want to move anymore. I glanced over at Shelby and saw that she still wasn't wanting to move either. Her looking so incapacitated caused my smile to grow. She had apparently enjoyed herself. I loved it!

After all, it's always nice to know when you've done a good job.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** SacredWriting**,** 2honest4myowngood**,** lynsay**, **writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, **Nocturnal Rose**, **catwoman1840**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed you, let me know.

I know this took a while, but this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written and it was very difficult for me to write. I never thought I'd be able to write a sex scene from a guy's POV, and I was really worried about doing it correctly. This is was definitely a chapter that I had my boyfriend proof-read to make sure it was accurate.

Please review and let me know how you guys think I did!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ **K+**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A smile crept across my face as I looked at the guy in front of me with his copy of Romeo and Juliet clutched in his hands. I had my own copy on the right page in front of me as well, but I didn't need mine like Scott needed his. We were going over the scene right before Romeo leaves for Mantua so I was suppose to be in a good mood as Juliet, but I was also in a good mood as me. I didn't really realize it until that moment that the scene we were performing was very fitting for the time. Romeo and Juliet had just had their "first time" and she was still feeling the after glow of it; and Scott and I had just had our "first time" and I was still feeling the after glow of it.

"Yond light is not thee light, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to be to thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet: though need'st not to be gone," I said, as Juliet.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death," Scott said with a grin, taking a few steps closer and sitting on the bed next to me. "I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow." Scott gave me a kiss on the cheek and continued softly. "Nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads." Another kiss, only this time on my ear. "I have more care to stay than will to go." A kiss on my neck that caused me to shiver. "Come death, and welcome. Juliet wills it so." A very soft kiss on my lips. "How is't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day."

With his lines being done, he kissed me again and that time it wasn't quite so gentle. His mouth crashed onto mine in what would have been a bruising kiss if I hadn't responded happily like I did. His hand found the back of my hair with in a second of mine finding his neck and we both pulled each other just a little bit closer. He slowly started to lead me down on the bed, and I had no problem with that.

It wasn't until I heard his book his the floor that my mind came flooding back to me, and I remembered that we were trying to rehearse for the play. I pulled myself away from him just enough to talk, though I was still breathless.

"You try that at practice later, and Sophie will kick your ass," I told him with a smile.

"Can I help it if I don't want to stop touching you?" he asked and attempted to look so innocent. I saw right through that mask though. He was having fun.

I laughed. "Yes."

"Nope," he answered with a grin. "You're too damn tempting."

"I'm not doing anything, Scott."

"You don't have to."

I smiled at his words. A part of me still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was mine. He really wanted me just for me. I couldn't believe it. I mean, I was nothing special by any means, and with everything I've done, I was damn near damaged goods. By right, he shouldn't want me at all. But he did. Then again, he didn't know about my past. It would all change if he found out. I can never let him find out.

There was a sudden knock on Scott's door, and we both quickly sat up. We got ourselves looking proper in record time before Martin opened the door.

"Don't you guys have practice today?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered and glanced at the clock next to Scott's bed. "We should probably be leaving for that, actually."

"Stupid Saturday practice," Scott commented with a groan.

Martin left with that friendly reminder. I stood up from Scott's bed with a chuckle at his words. I grabbed the keys to his truck and tossed them at him. He let another groan out as he stood up and we headed for the door. Truth be told, I agreed with him about the Saturday practice, but we had to do it and, unfortunately, complaining wasn't going to change that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Scott and I walked into the auditorium hand in hand. For the first time, I actually felt comfortable holding hands with him. I didn't even care who would see, and I knew Justin and the little Princess would be there too. It was amazing how something big like having sex with him would make me feel comfortable doing little things like holding hands. Isn't it normally the other way around?

I stopped dead in my tracks half way to the stage, forcing Scott to stop with me, as I spotted who was there. My mother was standing in the middle of the stage talking to Sophie. I stood frozen, not even blinking, and I think I stopped breathing for a moment until Scott touched the side of my face, and I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice and on his face.

"My mom," I answered, for that was all I could say.

Scott glanced to the stage real quickly then back to me. "That woman talking to Sophie?"

I nodded harder and faster than I had to. I was thoroughly panicking. Thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to compose myself on the outside at least. What was she doing here? How was she going to react to Scott? What did she want? What was I going to say to her? I knew I was squeezing Scott's hand harder than I should have been, but he never faltered. He just watched me, carefully, waiting for my lead.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I don't really have many options here, honey," I replied.

"Sure you do. Say the word, and we're out of here."

I thought about that for several long moments as I watched Scott's sincere face before I finally decided on my course of action. "Thank you, but, no. I'll talk to her."

I'm not quite sure why I decided I should talk to her instead of running. I was good at running; it was what I did. I always ran from situations that scared me, and I was scared as all hell right so, by right, I should be running. But I wasn't. Why wasn't I running again? Hell if I knew. All I knew was that I was walking towards the stage again, Scott's hand still squeezed in mine, and I was petrified.

Scott and I had to separate a little as we walked onto the stage, and I felt myself panic when he was no longer touching me. I didn't know if he noticed or not, but he came back over to me as quickly as possible and wrapped one of his arms around me. I grabbed the hand I could get to and tried to remain calm. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. My eyes found my mom, and it was suddenly like no one was there except me, her and Scott.

"Hi, honey," she greeted with a small smile.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" I asked.

"We have to talk, and I didn't know of any other way to get a hold of you. You haven't been coming home. I didn't know where you were staying, but I knew you were still coming to school and going to practice. I arranged with Ms. Becker here for you to be excluded from today's practice so we can talk."

I stared at my mother blankly. I knew now that since I was standing in front of her there was no way I could get out of it. I wished I would have accepted Scott's offer to leave. I didn't want to talk to her. I knew she was going to want me to come home, and I really didn't want to do that. I also knew that she was going to want to talk in private. Scott was going to have to wait for me here. I squeezed his hand a little tighter at the thought of leaving him. He was my security blanket. I didn't want to leave that behind.

"Okay," I finally said softly.

For the first time since we reached the stage, I looked away from my mom and to Scott. Apparently, he understood that it was time for me to go with my mom because he pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head, and I closed my eyes at the embrace. It was nice. I didn't want to leave his arms. I could stay there forever. But I knew I had to. Very reluctantly, I pulled away from him.

"I'll wait for you," he told me.

I could only smile in return. I let go of his hand and walked away from him. I walked out of the theater, knowing that my mother was following behind me. I stopped when I finally got out of the school. My mother was only a few steps behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a dead voice.

"Where ever you want to," she answered.

I wanted to stay as close to Scott as possible so I knew I didn't want to leave school property. There was a bench not far away from where I was standing so I walked to it and sat down. I glanced at my mom just long enough to see that she had followed me and took a seat next to me before I looked away again. We sat in silence for a good few minutes before I realized that even though my mom was the one who initiated this talk, she wasn't going to be the first one of speak.

"Why did you come here, Mom?" I asked, deciding to finally break the silence.

"I needed to talk to you," she answered.

"So, talk."

"Walt had a heart attack. He's in the hospital."

Damn it! The heart attack was great news, in my mind. Why did he have to survive it? Couldn't he have just died? God knows I wish he had died. I prayed for it all the time. He deserved to die for everything he did to me; every touch; every night he came into my room; he deserved to die for so much. So much for answered prayers!

"Okay," I said.

"That's it? Don't you have anything to say?" my mom questioned, clearly outraged at my response.

"No. Okay."

My mom let out a huff at my reaction. She didn't understand. She didn't know what he had done to me. I tried telling her before. There was actually a night when I told her everything. I told her how he came into my room, what he made me do, and she didn't believe me. That was when I started running away. I wasn't safe in my own home. My own damn mother wasn't going to protect me.

"We need you to come home now," she said. "I can't take care of him by myself. I need your help."

"You've got to be joking," I retorted, finally looking at her. "I'm not coming home!"

"Oh, yes, you are, young lady."

"No, I'm not. You can't force me to."

"Yes, I can. You can't live on the streets, Shelby. I'll have the police pick you up as a runaway."

"I'm not staying on the streets."

"Then where?"

"With a friend," I said. She didn't need to know that Scott was more than a friend now.

"Daisy?"

"No."

"That boy you walked in with," she said slowly as she realized that she was right on the money.

I glared at her with cold eyes. I had anger washing over me at the mere idea of going back home to take care of the man who abused me. The fact that she also now knew where I was staying bothered me almost as much. I purposely didn't go to Daisy's when I left because I didn't want her to be able to find me, and now she knew exactly where I was. I was mad at the whole situation. Hell, I was mad at the world.

"Does that boy's parents know you're staying there?" she asked.

"That boy's name is Scott," I said through clenched teeth. "And, yes, his parents know I'm staying there."

"Not anymore."

"You can't force me to come home. As long as I'm still welcome at Scott's house, I'm staying there."

"That boy's parents are not allowed to keep you from me without a court order, Shelby."

"It's not like they kidnapped me, Mom. I want to be there."

"You're right. It's not kidnapping. It's contributing to the delinquency of a minor," she said with a stern expression. "At least, that's how the police will see it."

I stared at her in shock. "You'd seriously bring the cops into this?"

"Only if you don't come home."

I sat there stunned in silence. I looked at my hands in my lap. I had no choice but to go home. One way or another, they were going to get me back in that hell. Scott could probably convince his dad to fight for me in court, but there was no way I could do that to them. They have done enough for me already by allowing me to have that temporary escape. I felt my eyes burn with unshed years. My cheeks started to feel hot as I choked back tears.

"If you don't come home tonight, I will call the police," my mom said as she stood up from the bench we were occupying. "It's your choice how this plays out, Shelby. Either way, you're coming home."

With those final words, my mom walked away, leaving me alone. I willed myself to watch her walk away and get into her car. It was only then that I realized how different our relationship was from most. Unlike most girls who loved their mother, I hated mine.

When she was safely away from me, I finally allowed the tears to fall. They streamed down my face. I wouldn't have been able to stop them if I wanted to. I had to cry. I needed to get all of this out of my system before I could even think about moving. I knew I had to go back into the theater; I knew I had to somehow come up with something to say to Scott. For the time being though, I just had to cry. I hugged myself and allowed the tears to fall freely. Not only was I being forced away from Scott, but I was being forced back into the hell that was my home, forced to take care of a monster who ruined my life.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked slowly and hesitantly back into school, still wiping tears off my face. I had stopped crying only a few minutes ago. The walk to the theatre is what gave me enough time to get my act together. I wasn't about the let anyone see how torn up I was about what just happened, not even Scott or Daisy. They might see through my façade, especially Daisy, but I wasn't going to make it easy for them.

I walked into the theatre, and Scott found me instantly. He gave me worried, questioning eyes, but I just shook my head in response. It wasn't the right time or place to talk about it. Truth be told, there wasn't going to be a right time, but here was definitely not the right place.

Daisy's eyes found me too and it was almost like she understood what just happened. Obviously not to the full extent, but she understood I was going home, and how I was feeling about it. There was a reason her and I were best friends. We may not make a lot of sense to the outward observer, but we understood and cared for each other. Sometimes friends don't have to make sense to other people; they just have to make sense to the people involved in the friendship. Daisy and I made sense to each other.

I didn't go back onto the stage. I wasn't really included in practice that day thanks to my mother so I just took a seat in one of the audience chairs. I had to wait for Scott. I sat there and thought about what I was going to say to him, but I was at a loss of words. Daisy would tell me not to think about it, just to talk freely, but I knew I couldn't. If I talked freely everything would spill out, even stuff about Walt. Everything would come out, and he would hate me forever. I couldn't risk that.

Either practice ended quickly, or I was lost in thought longer than I realized, because Scott walked up to me what felt like only moments after I sat down. He touched my shoulder and looked at me with the same worried expression he had since I came back. I smiled to him, trying to be reassuring, but I don't think I was really successful because his look didn't change one bit. I shook my head again. I couldn't talk about it just yet.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Scott's waist, pulling him to me. I leaned into him like I was trying to melt into him. If I could have, I probably would have in that moment. At least if that happened we wouldn't be separated. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew something wasn't right. I wanted to stay in that embrace forever, but I knew I couldn't. Very reluctantly, I pulled away from the hug and gave Scott another small smile.

I entwined my hand in his and led him out of the theatre. We walked out of the school and to his car in complete silence. We even drove home, well back to Scott's, in silence. I wasn't ready to talk, and he didn't push me. We made it all the way back to Scott's house without any noise except for our breathing. He didn't even put any music on.

When he pulled into the driveway, he shut his truck off and we just sat there for several long moments.

"Shelby," he said softly.

I looked at him but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. We let silence fill up the truck again as we looked at each other. I stared into his blue eyes and I wanted to fall apart. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to just let everything pour out, but I knew I couldn't. That just wasn't an option. So, what did I do? I got out of his truck and walked into his house, going straight up to the guest bedroom I was occupying at the time. I was good at running from what I didn't like.

My running didn't really help any though because he was only steps behind me walking into the room. He closed the door calmly, calmer than I would have expected, as I slumped down next to the bed. I actually meant to sit on the bed, but I missed and found myself sitting on the floor next to the bed. I had my back to Scott, on the other side of the bed. I knew I had to tell him I was leaving, had to tell him what happened between me and my mom, but I still couldn't will myself to speak.

"Babe, talk to me," he demanded softly as he came around he bed and sat next to me on the floor.

I didn't say anything initially. I didn't even look at him. I kept my eyes locked on the floor. I couldn't look at him. If I looked at him, I would lose it, and I had to keep control of myself. I was bordering on losing myself as it was, and I couldn't let that happen. Damn it, Shelby, get a hold of yourself!

"I have to go home," I said softly, still looking at the floor.

"What?" Scott asked.

"My step-father had a heard attack. He's in the hospital right now, but my mom needs me home to help take care of him."

"So you're just going to go?"

"I don't have a choice, Scott."

"Yes, you do. You don't want to be there, Shel, and you have a place to stay. You can stay here as long as you want."

Why did he have to make this so hard? It would be so much easier if he would just accept what I was saying. But, of course, he couldn't do that. He had to be just as sweet as I thought he was and want me to stay because he knew I dreaded the idea of going home. He felt this strongly about it without even knowing the whole truth of why I didn't want to go home.

"No, I can't," I said softly. "She threatened to get the police involved if I didn't come home."

"It's not like we kidnapped you. You want to be here," Scott retorted.

"No, it's not kidnapping. It's contributing to the delinquency of a minor, or something like that. Basically, your dad can't keep me from my mom without a court order saying he can."

"So, we'll get one."

"Scott…"

"No. My dad would go to court over this if I asked him to."

"I'm sure he would, but I can't ask him to do that," I said, knowing full well that Scott could convince Martin to go to court over this. I just couldn't ask him to. "He's done enough for me already."

"But you don't want to go," he said sternly.

I sighed and stood up from the floor. I couldn't just sit there and talk. I had to move around, had to do something to make this seem casual even though it was ripping me apart inside. So, I started packing the things I had here. I was going to have to do it anyway, and it kept me moving. I was silent for a good minute or so as I walked around the room grabbing my things and tossing them on the bed.

"No, I don't," I said finally. "But I don't have a choice. I can't ask your dad to help me anymore than he already has."

"He would do it, Shel," Scott replied quickly, standing up as well.

"I know he would. But it's time that I take care of this myself."

"Take care of what? I don't even know what you're going to be fighting against."

"Don't worry about it."

I raised my hand to the side of Scott's face and caressed his cheek. I didn't want to tell him what was going on, what I was going back into. But I also didn't want him to worry about me. He had ended up being a better man than I ever gave him credit for, and I knew that he would like nothing more than to be my knight in shining armor, but I had to deal with this myself. I couldn't bring him into this any further.

"Shelby," he said softly and closed his eyes at my touch.

"I'll be fine, Scott," I stated adamantly.

He opened his eyes at my words, and I could see instantly that he didn't believe me. He didn't think I could handle what I had to do. Truth be told, I wasn't sure I could handle it either, but I was going to try, and if I broke then it at least wasn't going to be from lack of effort. Scott didn't want me to break at all, and he was afraid I was going to. He wasn't giving me much credit. I should be mad at him for that, but I wasn't. It was too damn sweet!

Scott pulled me tightly into a hug and I mirrored his movements. He wrapped his arms around me so tightly that it almost hurt, but it was comforting at the same time. I felt one tear slide down my cheek and absorb into Scott's shirt before I took a deep breath to get myself under control. I would not cry in front of him, damn it!

"When do you have to leave?" he asked softly, as if he didn't really want the answer.

"She said I have to be home by tonight," I answered.

"So we at least have a couple hours."

Scott's strong arms pulled me even tighter if that were possible. Abruptly, he pulled away from the hug and pulled me into a kiss. His lips smashed into mine harshly, and I replied eagerly. We kissed like we were trying to eat each other. It was a mixture of lips, tongues, and teeth as we hungrily fed off each other. I kissed Scott like he was my air, and if I stopped, I would die. His hands moved freely over every spot on me he could reach as one of mine moved over his back with the other twisted in his hair.

We kissed each other roughly for some time before we both started to slow our rhythm. The kiss turned into soft desire; his roaming hands turned into gentle caresses; my hands started stroking his hair and back; our bodies relaxed enough that it wasn't quite so fierce anymore. The kiss was more tender, more passionate, less hungry.

Finally, he pulled away slowly from the kiss but kept me close with his arms around my waist. We were both breathing heavy from the kiss, but it was so worth it.

"I'm going to miss that," he said.

"It's not like we're never going to see each other, Scott," I replied. "We still have school."

"I can't kiss you like that at school," he replied with a small smile, the first one since before my talk with my mom.

I smiled in return. I felt my cheeks burn a little, and I knew I was slightly blushing. I didn't blush often so it was kind of strange to me. Well, different at least. But Scott could do that to me. He had made me feel things I had never felt before. He gave me experiences I never had before. With him, I finally felt like someone wanted me for _me_, not just my body.

Scott grabbed one of my hands and led me to the bed. We laid down together, as close as we could get, and stayed there in silence. I listened to Scott's heartbeat with my head on his chest, and he ran his hand through my hair. We must have lost track of time in each other's arms because before I realized it, the sun was setting and night was taking over. I had to leave soon.

I stirred just enough to cause Scott to squeeze me a little tighter. He knew I was moving to get up, finish packing and leave, and he was against that completely.

"I don't want you to go," he said softly.

"I don't either, baby," I said just as softly. "But I have to."

Before he could protest anymore, I got off the bed and finished grabbing all of my things. I didn't have many clothes there so I just grabbed everything out of the one drawer I was occupying and stuffed it all in my duffle bag. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush and hair brush and tossed those into the bag as well. I slowly zippered the bag shut just as Scott finally moved off the bed.

"Come on," he said. "I'll drive you home."

I didn't move. I didn't want to go home at all, but I knew I couldn't have Scott drive me home. If I was being forced home, I had to walk there. Especially after being pulled away from him. I had to take that time to clear my mind. I had to have my time to absorb what was happening without him there. I had to get myself under control before I walked back into that house and the time it would take me to walk from his truck to the front door wasn't going to be enough.

"Actually, we should probably say our good-byes here," I said. "I can walk home."

"I can drive you Shel, it's not a problem," he replied.

"I need to walk, Scott. I know it probably doesn't make any sense, but I need that time by myself before I go home. It's not that I don't want to be around you at all. It's just…I need to clear my head before I go back. Walking will help me do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

Scott, thankfully, didn't argue. He nodded slowly and took my hand. He led me out of the room and to the front door. He went to open the door, but stopped just over the door knob and put his hand against the door instead. He looked at me with such sad eyes. He was pleading with me with those eyes that I loved those much; he was begging me to let him help. But I knew I couldn't. I had to go.

I didn't say anything. I just pulled him into a tight embrace. He responded to the hug and wrapped both of his arms around me securely. I pulled away from him just enough so I could get to his lips. My lips found his in a tender kiss that ended too quickly. I locked eyes with him and forced my face to portray a strong demeanor. I didn't feel strong at all; I felt petrified, but I couldn't let him know that. I had to make him believe that I was going to be okay.

I gave him a small smile, and he offered me one in return. He slowly opened the door, but he kept one of his hands around one of mine. We kept our eyes locked as we stood in the doorway. I gave his hand a final squeeze before I finally let go of his hand.

"Bye, Shel," Scott said with a slight choke that just about broke me heart.

I had to try twice before I could, but I managed to get the words out and softly say, "Bye."

With that last exchange between us, I looked away from him and started walking. I didn't let myself look back. I knew if I saw him again that I would run back to his warm, strong, comforting arms. I'd led myself fade into him, and I wouldn't go home. I couldn't do that. So I kept walking and left Scott, my security blanket, behind. I managed to keep myself pretty controlled for the first few minutes of walking. I knew I was at least out of Scott's eye line when I finally allowed myself to fall apart.

I cried, but it was silent. I didn't heave heavy sobs or make a scene. I just let the tears fall freely. I hugged myself as I carried on. I couldn't believe I was actually going home. I was going to have to take care of the person I hated more than anything. He wasn't really going to be in any condition to take advantage of me at first, true, but he would recover, and when that happened, Id be forced to endure that terrible fate again. Even if he couldn't torture me now physically, just being around him was anguish for me.

Having to endure Walt was just has bad as having to leave Scott. I knew I would still see him at school, but it wouldn't be the same. We could no longer have fun singing along to the music in the car. We could no longer spend nights together in each other's arms. We could no longer freely kiss each other however we wanted. We could no longer tease each other about our mannerisms or choices. We no longer had unlimited amounts to time together. I was finally starting to feel human again with Scott and it got ripped away from me.

I, thankfully, managed to get a hold of myself just as I reached my block. I continued walking as I wiped tears from my face. The effort was pointless because I had simply cried too much for others not to notice, but I had to at least try. I took a couple of deep breaths as I got even closer to my house. By the time I actually reached my front door, I had myself completely under control on the outside. I slid my mask back on and fully intended to keep it there.

I closed my eyes and opened the door blindly. I walked in and was instantly met with familiar sounds and smells. I opened my eyes and saw that absolutely nothing had changed in the weeks I was gone. This was exactly the place I had left, exactly how I had left it.

This was my own personal hell.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** SacredWriting**,** 2honest4myowngood**,** lynsay**, **writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, **Nocturnal Rose**, **catwoman1840**, **musicxlife4**, **oooLALApaige**, **Marie**, **DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim**, **luja14**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed you, let me know. I had a lot of new people to add this chapter.

I know this is repetitive, but I am so sorry this took me so long. My personal life seriously gets in the way. School and work kick my ass, and I also had my grandfather die recently so I wasn't in the mood to write. I'll try my hardest to get the next update up much sooner. I might try finishing "Memories" though so I can't promise it will be an update for ABOAP coming next.

As always, please review and let me know how I did!


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ **K+**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I watched Shelby walk away from my porch until she was no longer visible to me. Even after she was out of sight, I just stood there. I couldn't believe that I honestly just let her walk away. I know she said it wouldn't be the end, and I knew that we would still have school and the play but it wasn't going to be the same. I wasn't going to be able to wake up and know she was right in the next room. I wasn't going to be able to stay up talking to her all night. She wasn't going to be so close anymore. It was strange how only a few short weeks of her living with me had made me grow so attached to her.

"Scott?" I heard my dad call, and it was only then that I realized that I was still standing on the porch with the front door wide open. "What happened?"

"Shelby went home," I answered, and I was surprised how flat my voice sounded.

"Why?" he asked, obviously surprised by my response. "I thought she hated her home."

"She does," I answered with a sigh, walking back in the house and shutting the door. "Her mom came to our practice today and told her that she had to go home or she would get the police involved. Apparently, she can't stay here without her mom's permission or a court order."

"I would have gotten a court order for her to stay here. But I would have required some things from Shelby first, and I don't think she would have told me what I would have needed to hear," he said and when I gave him a confused look he continued, "She would have had to tell me why she hates her home so much. I'm a very understanding man, Scott, but I wouldn't go through the trouble unless I knew the whole truth. I think you can understand that."

I nodded. "She won't even tell me the whole truth."

I was surprised at how bitter my voice sounded when I spoke. It was only then that I realized that I was kind of mad at Shelby for not trusting me enough to tell me the whole truth about why she didn't want to go home. I knew my dad would have gone through the trouble of hiring a lawyer so she could stay here if she would only tell us what was really going on. But she wouldn't tell me, and now I didn't have her here. I wasn't sure if I was really mad at her for not trusting me or if it was because her not trusting me caused her to have to leave. It didn't matter though. Either way, she didn't trust me, and she wasn't here.

I let out a sigh of frustration. My dad came up behind me and patted me on the back, attempting to be comforting. It didn't really help. I didn't think anything would, but he was at least trying and that meant something.

"It'll be okay," he told me.

The only thing I could do was nod in response. I walked away then. I just wanted to be alone. The only person who could have possibly comforted me, and the only person I would have remotely wanted to be around, was the reason I was in this mood to begin with.

I walked up the stairs and instead of going into my room, I kept walking until I reached the guest bedroom Shelby had been occupying. I stopped just inside of the room and let out another sigh. I closed the door behind me and walked to what was her bed and sat down. It didn't matter that I was kind of mad at her, I fucking missed her! Although I would never admit it aloud, I felt lost without her.

I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to me. It still smelled like her. I wasn't surprised since she had been on it so recently. The scent was comforting despite the fact that I knew it wouldn't last. I breathed in the scent of her, and I caught myself clenching my jaw to stop myself from crying. I never would have let anyone see me like this. Thankfully, I was alone though so I didn't have worry about my manhood being put in jeopardy.

I stayed like that for so long that I lost track of time. By the time I looked at the clock I realized I had been sitting on the bed, hugging her pillow, for hours. I finally ended up laying down on the bed, still holding the pillow, and at some point I fell asleep. I wasn't sure how long I laid there in silence with the sound of my breathing being my only company before sleep finally over took me.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sunday dragged on. I interacted with everyone in my house, even Elaine who seemed overjoyed by Shelby going home. I knew why she was so happy, and I shuddered at the thought. She was pleased that no one was going to be able to interfere with her anymore. Shelby wasn't going to be here to protect me in a way. I tried my best not to think about it, but that was something that pricked at my mind on and off all day.

My dad continued to try being comforting, but I think he knew it was pointless. He stopped by the time night came. I was grateful for him stopping. There were only so many times I could hear "it's okay," "it'll be alright," and "it'll all work out" before it got really annoying.

I thought about calling Shelby but decided against. I didn't touch my phone all day. Justin had called me a few times, but I didn't answer. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Justin. Not only would his mood be too upbeat for me, he would notice something was wrong in an instant. Justin may be a lot of things, but he was a good friend, and he knew me very well. He would know I was upset, and his idea of cheering me up would be taking me to a strip club and getting drunk or something. I so was not up for that.

I slept in the guest bedroom again. It still smelled like her, and I was going to milk that as long as I could.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up in the morning to the alarm I had set without a problem surprisingly. I always had someone to wake me up again in case I went back to sleep and this was the first time I didn't. I used to have Juliet, then I had Shelby, but now it was just me. I got ready and drove to school in silence. I didn't even turn music on in the car which was beyond strange for me. I always had music on while driving even if it was on so quiet that I could barely hear it.

I pulled into my parking spot and got out of my car alone. Eyes found me quickly and there were murmurs of people talking. People hadn't gotten used to Shelby and I coming to school together yet and it was still a topic of interest even after weeks of us doing it. The fact that Shelby wasn't with me would be an even bigger thing. I didn't know if Shelby was there yet and if she had gotten a similar reaction to showing up without me, but I knew I was kind of irritated by the reaction. It really sucked being popular some times.

I did my best to ignore the looks as I walked up to Justin. He gave me a slightly confused look as he took in the fact that Shelby didn't come with me.

"She sick?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't have to elaborate on who he was talking about.

"I don't think so," I replied, trying to sound indifferent. "I wouldn't know though. She's not staying with me anymore."

"What happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it, man."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I was lying or not.

Thankfully, Justin took me at my word and dropped that topic of conversation. We walked into school and he started talking about Suzie. She was getting on his nerves again. I never understood those two as a couple. Sometimes they were all over each other and anyone would think they were madly in love; other times it seemed like they were so irritated with each other that they would gladly kill each other if there weren't so many witnesses.

"So, since we're both in need of some cheering up, how about I stop by tonight with some refreshments?" Justin asked.

"Refreshments?" I asked. I knew he meant beer so I was giving him shit about his choice of word.

"Yes, a case and some guy time could be just what you need."

"I don't know, man."

"Come on. I need something to take my mind off Suzie. She'll leave me alone if I tell her I'm going to your house, and you definitely need some cheering up about Shelby leaving."

Almost as if she was summoned by the sound of her name, Shelby walked around the corner, a friend on either side of her. She was talking to Daisy and the kid looked like he was hanging on every word. If I didn't know any better, I would say he liked Shelby and just liked hearing her talk. Then it hit me for a second. Did I know any better? Maybe he did like Shelby. Honestly, how would I know? It's not like I ever really talked to him or asked Shelby about it or anything. Wait. What was I worrying about? Shelby wouldn't go for him. As negative as it may be to the guy, she could do better.

"Speak of the devil," Justin commented as he followed my eye line to see me watching Shelby. I must have been watching Shelby longer than I thought if he noticed. "You got it bad, man."

"What?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious of what he meant. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that, Barringer. You got it _bad_ for that girl. I mean, don't get me wrong, and I don't want to get punched for saying this, but I've been with the girl and, yeah, she's awesome in bed, but is it really enough to make you like this?"

"It's not about the sex, man," I replied, and surprisingly I didn't want to punch him for bringing up the fact that he had been with Shelby before.

"But there was sex…"

I gave Justin a sideways look. He had a grin plastered on his face as he spoke. Of course Justin was going to want to know about the sex. It made me chuckle a little. If I didn't know any better I'd say I was almost blushing too. I just didn't blush though.

"Yeah, there was sex," I replied, smiling and shaking my head.

"And she was amazing, right?" he asked. I glared at him. I could let him bringing up them together slide once, but not again. I just wasn't that big of a man. I didn't like it. I never would. "Sorry."

"Uh-huh. Get your ass to class, Justin."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I want to talk to Shelby first."

"Oh," he said and made the word longer than it should have been, like it had several O's instead of just the one. "Have fun."

Justin backed away kissing the air, mocking me. I rolled my eyes and flicked him off. He laughed at that, but it made him turn his back and walk away. God, that man is so lucky he's my best friend sometimes. No one else would have gotten away with that shit.

By the time I looked back in Shelby's direction, I noticed all three of them staring at me. I didn't let it phase me. I started making my way towards her because I didn't want to stay away any longer. Daisy gave a little smirk to Shelby and dragged Ezra away, leaving Shelby alone by the time I walked up to her. She had a small, almost scared smile, and I knew without looking at a mirror that my face looked the same.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied.

Things were kind of awkward between us. Things were never awkward between us anymore. Every since she stayed with me that first night, talking with Shelby had been as easy as breathing. There was a reason she was the only person I had ever told about Elaine. There was a reason why I relaxed just by being in her presence. There was a reason I missed having her around. I didn't like how it was between us now.

"How is it being home?" I asked, trying to be casual.

She gave a soft groan. "It's alright. It just kind sucks having to take care of someone I hate." She shrugged as if trying to make me believe that it wasn't as bad as it was. As much as she may have hated it, she wanted me to believe that she was fine. I could tell she wasn't though, and I hated seeing that. "How's your home?"

"It sucks without you."

I got a smile for that and it lightened up my whole mood. I'd do anything to see that smile. "Have there been any problems?" she asked, and I knew what she meant by 'problems'. She was subtly asking about Elaine.

"No," I answered. "Not yet at least."

"That's good."

I nodded. We didn't talk about Elaine much, or about what I had told her. Mainly just because it was strange, but also because I think she knew it made me uncomfortable. But I guess she had to make sure I was okay. There were reasons I cared so much about her. That was one of the reasons.

I raised my hand and touched the side of her face. She moved her head just enough that as I leaned down, she raised her face to me, and our lips locked in a kiss. It was a soft kiss, but the feel her lips on mine was enough. She opened her mouth enough to let me feel her tongue on mine and as our tongues battled with each other, I let out a slight shudder against her. It didn't know a simple kiss could do that much to me. I knew it was more than just the physicality of our relationship that made it enjoyable, but, damn, the physical stuff was nice.

"What was that for?" Shelby asked, a little out of breath, and she was still close enough that her breath came out warm on my face.

"I miss you," I answered.

"I miss you too, Scott. Trust me."

I didn't like the tone in her voice when she spoke. She seemed like she was suffering, but like she was too proud to admit it. I could tell she wasn't happy with her current situation. She had a touch of sadness to her that I hated seeing. "Are you okay? Being home, I mean."

She looked at me in silence for a few seconds. "Yeah."

I knew she was lying to me. I probably should have been upset that she was lying to me, but I just couldn't be mad at her with her right here in front of me. I didn't want to ruin it. I didn't want to call her out on her lie either. She lied to me because she wasn't willing to admit that she wasn't really okay. Who was I to take away her right to pretend to be fine? I didn't want to push and scare her away.

So what am I suppose to do when I know she's hurting, but I'm pretending not to know? I did the only thing I could think of, and I pulled her into a hug. I kissed her on the top of her head and let a sigh out. I tried to comfort her without letting her know that I was comforting her. Caring for this girl could be really difficult. But was having her with me worth going through all the obstacles and difficulties? Hell yes!

The bell rang loudly through the halls and it took us out of our moment. We went back to remembering that we were at school and we had a class to go to. Especially since we were now going to be late for that class. Shelby pulled away from the hug enough to look at me. She was smiling and it was suddenly like I couldn't help but smile as well.

"We should probably get going," she said. "We're already going to be late."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I replied.

We pulled away from each other, but I offered Shelby my hand almost instantly, and she took it. We had our first class together so we could walk together and that made me happy. I so wasn't ready to part from her yet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I was laying in the guest bedroom watching the ceiling fan circulate. It was amazing how bored a person can be when they have nothing to do but think. What was I thinking about? Shelby, of course. I never pushed her during the day, but it still bothered me that I could see how unhappy she was at home. The contrast between how she was while she was staying with me and how she was now that she was home was astounding.

My attention was taken away from the fan, and from Shelby, when the bedroom door opened. I looked over and saw Justin walk in with a twelve pack in hand. He got MGD, my favorite beer. Apparently he was expecting me to drink.

"What are you doing in the guest bedroom?" he asked.

I felt stupid giving him the full, honest answer so I settled for not really answering the question fully. "This is where Shelby slept."

"Yeah, you definitely need what I have planned," he replied with a shake of his head. "Get up. We're going downstairs."

"Why would I wanna go downstairs?"

"'Cause I wanna play some pool and it's no fun playing against myself."

"So you want me to get up so I can kick your ass at pool?"

"We'll see."

Justin walked out of the door, twelve pack still in hand. I knew he expected me to follow. I seriously contemplated staying on the bed and ignoring Justin's offer, hoping he would leave if I did, but I knew he was too persistent for that to work. He would physically drag me out of bed if that was what it took. I got out of the bed, knowing that resistance was futile.

I walked into my basement where we kept the pool table and saw that Justin had put the twelve pack on the bar. He had already taken out two beers and opened them. One already had a small amount missing so I knew Justin had started drinking that one already, and he intended for me to drink the other one. He was already chalking up one of the pool cues. I grabbed the triangle and started wracking the balls. Once I had them wracked, I grabbed the beer and took my first drink. The second my taste buds tasted the beer, I relaxed a little. Maybe Justin was right; maybe I did need this.

"I'm breaking," Justin stated.

I gestured for him to go ahead and took another drink of my beer. I walked over and grabbed my own stick and chalked it as Justin broke. He had a good scatter on the balls, but he didn't make any in. I went up to the table and took a shot at a stripe and missed it. I mentally cursed myself. That was a pretty easy shot. I should have made it.

"Your gonna kick my ass, huh?" Justin asked with a smirk.  
"Shut up and shoot," I replied, also smiling.

Justin shot at a solid and made it in. He shot at another one and made that in too. Thankfully for me, he missed his third shot. I went up to the table and took a shot and made it. I missed my next one.

"You really are bumming over this," Justin commented as he went back up to the table.

"What are you taking about?" I asked.

"You always play like shit when your distracted."

Of course. That's why he wanted to play pool. Justin could always tell what kind of mood I was in by how I played pool. If I was in a good mood, I played great. If I was distracted, upset, angry, or anything like that, I played like shit. He learned that by seeing me several nights at a pool hall with Juliet. If it was a night she was getting on my nerves, my game was screwed up.

"There's something I don't understand though," he said, going back to his beer after he missed his shot.

"And what's that?" I asked.

I walked back up to the table and bent over it to shoot. I took a deep breath as I lined up my stick with the cue ball. I had to take my time and remember power control, or I was going to continue playing like shit, and the last thing I needed was to lose a game of pool to Justin. I took my shot and made it. Who said you can't teach and old dog new tricks? I can learn to play well when I'm distracted.

"You're all upset over losing a girl you still have," Justin said. "It's not like you and Shelby broke up. She just moved out."

"No, we didn't break up, but it's still not the same, man," I replied as I walked around the table to get to my next shot.

"Really? That wasn't a kiss I saw earlier?"

I pointed my stick at him. "You were suppose to have gone to class when that happened."

"So, I was fucking ease dropping. Sue me."

I gave him a small glare and took my next shot. I made it which even I was impressed by because it was one that had be hit just right to slide down the side and into the pocket. I missed the third shot mostly because I just wasn't thinking. Justin got me thinking about Shelby again. I walked away from the table and set my stick down across the bar. I grabbed my beer and took a long drink from it.

"You weren't telling me anything, so I had to find out what was going on with you somehow," he said.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it," I answered.

"I didn't make you talk about it. I found out for myself. Come on, did you really think I was just going to leave it alone?"

"Maybe I didn't want you to know the whole deal about what's going on with me and Shelby."

"Just me or anyone?" he asked and it was only then that I realized he still hadn't taken a shot. Apparently our game was being put on hold.

"Anyone from our group."

"Why?"

"It's not like any of you were exactly accepting of me being with her," I retorted and discovered that I was kind of angry.

"You gotta admit, man, it was kind of a lot to adjust to. It's kind of crazy how you got so into a girl who wasn't even on your radar a while ago."

"Why was it so crazy? You were with her before."

"Yeah, but I was just sleeping with her. I wasn't falling for her," Justin said. I didn't think he meant for his words to come out so badly so I just let it slide.

I shook my head quickly and downed the rest of my beer. I let out a long, hard sigh as I set the empty bottle down next to the open case and grabbed another one. I knew Justin could be an ass hole sometimes, but he was my best friend. I wanted to explain things to him as well as I could. I just wasn't sure I knew how.

"It's not like any of this was planned," I said. "I didn't ask Shelby to help me hoping it would get us together."

"How did it happen then?" he asked.

"I don't know. It was fine, at first. We practiced the play together; she corrected me when I was making mistakes; she challenged me to do better. I ended up not thinking bad about her anymore after a little while."

"So how did you go from not thinking bad about her to liking her? Kind of drastic jump, Barringer."

"I found her sleeping in the park." I knew I was probably telling more than what Shelby would have liked, but I couldn't explain things to Justin and keep things like that to myself. I just had to pray to God that he would keep his fucking mouth shut around her. "I went there to play some basketball, and she was there. We talked for a little bit and then I made some comment that bothered her. It hit me then. I didn't like that I had hurt her feelings. I didn't like that she was sleeping in the park. So, I offered her to stay the night here, and it all just went from there."

"That was when you brought her to school for the first time," Justin commented. "You told me you were just helping her out."

"I was. I had some feelings for her then, but I didn't realize how strong they were until Jules tried getting me to stop seeing her."

We were quiet for some time after that. Justin finally decided to go back to our game of pool and he took his shot. He had a decent run then. He made three balls in and then missed his fourth. I grabbed my stick off the bar, walked back up to the table and made my next couple of shots. I was playing a little better. When I missed my third shot, I walked back to the bar and grabbed my beer. I noticed that Justin had finished his first one and had already opened a second one.

"You know, you risked a lot when you chose Shelby over Juliet," Justin said as he walked back to the table. Off of a very confused look from me, he continued, "You risked Jules, which you knew. But you also risked some friends, your reputation, basically your life."

"I guess, I figured that if they were really my friends that they wouldn't care if I was dating a girl like Shelby instead of a girl like Jules," I replied as Justin took a shot.

"Hey, you didn't risk me. Fuck, I'd stay friends with you even if you said you were a raging queer as long as you didn't start hitting on me," he answered with a chuckle. "I'm just saying. She must be something pretty damn special to risk so much."

"She is."

Justin missed his second shot and I walked back up to the table. I walked him the rest of the game. As I shot the eight ball in I gave Justin a look that clear said, "loser wracks." He shook his head and grabbed the triangle to start getting the balls together for a second game. We played for a couple of hours more as we finished the twelve-pack he brought. He won a few times, but I was the victor of the night.

My mind was on Shelby still, of course, but it wasn't distracting me like it had before. In a way, it was almost calming me. Just getting that little bit off my chest to Justin had helped. By the smirk he was giving me, I could tell that he knew it would. He knew that this was what I needed. I guess that was why he was my best friend. Sometimes it really sucked having someone know you that well.

This wasn't one of those times.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** SacredWriting**,** 2honest4myowngood**,** lynsay**, **writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, **Nocturnal Rose**, **catwoman1840**, **musicxlife4**, **oooLALApaige**, **Marie**, **DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim**, **luja14**, **i L0V3 CRiMiNAL MiNDS**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed anyone, please let me know.

I'm sorry this took so long. Justin and Scott were not cooperating. Haha. I hope the next chapter is quicker.

Also, I noticed that I have a lot of people who have me/my stories on their alerts or favorites, but who don't review. Please review! I know this may come off as greedy, but I love to hear what everyone has to say. I'm willing to listen to good and bad things. More reviews=quicker updates.

As always, please review!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ **M **for an explicit sex scene. You have been warned.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Scott guided me down onto his bed, kissing me the whole way down. He held himself above me, careful not to crush me with his weight, as he continued to kiss me. He started to trail kisses down my neck, and I shuddered for him. His was already shirtless, and I traced my hands over every piece of bare flesh I could reach. I loved the feel of his muscles under my hands. I loved the feel of his lips on me.

He lifted me up enough to get my shirt and bra off and continued his kisses downward. Scott's mouth felt like fire on my skin, and I couldn't help the noises that escaped me or the shivers that overtook my body. I felt like I was going to burst if he kept touching me, but I didn't want him to stop. I didn't want anything except to keep feeling him touch me.

His mouth captured one of my breasts, and I let out a surprised moan. His tongue worked over me as he started to take my jeans off. He pulled his mouth away from me so he could get my pants off the rest of the way. My panties followed a second later. Before I knew it, I was laying in Scott's bed completely naked.

He came back down to me and started kissing me again. He was being so gentle, but it came off as fierce and passionate. He kissed me carefully but like he wanted to eat me too; like kissing me was his life source, and he would die if he stopped. While never taking his lips off mine, Scott maneuvered one of his hands between my legs. He trailed his hand up my thigh ever so softly until he reached the most intimate part of me. The instant he touched me there, I let a moan escape into his mouth. He kissed me harder then as I struggled to stay quiet and still under his ministrations.

"You could stay here forever, you know," Scott told me softly as he laid kisses on my neck.

I wanted to stay there forever. However much I knew I couldn't, I didn't care in that moment. I was so lost in ecstasy and the feel of Scott's body that I didn't care that I had other things to worry about. All I cared about was Scott, and how I needed him to keep touching me. I knew I had Walt to worry about, but he was in the back of my mind, so far that he almost didn't exist in that moment.

Scott moved away from me just enough to get rid of the rest of his clothes, and I felt instantly lonely without his touch. He came back to me in record time though. His mouth found one of my nipples, and he started to play with his tongue over and around it. As if that wasn't enough, his hand went between my legs again the very same instant. I wriggled under him as noises left my mouth without my consent.

"Oh, God, Shelby," he breathed as he pulled away from my erect nipple, almost as if what he was doing to me, or my reaction to it, was too much for him.

I could feel him pressed against the side of my body. I knew he was more than ready. I traced one of my hands down the front of his body until I found the part of him I was looking for. I took him in hand and stroked just a little. He shuddered for me. He looked as though he couldn't form a thought, but he did what I wanted and moved himself in between my legs, removing his hand as he did so. I had to take mine off of him as well, but that was okay. I was so done with foreplay. I wanted the whole thing.

Scott plunged himself inside of me without warning, and I had a moment of thinking_ too much, too tight_, but I knew once I got over the initial fullness of it that I would be okay so I pressed him on. I moaned his name as he worked to get himself fully sheathed within me. It was almost as if once he was completely inside me that he could think again because his face cleared some, and he leaned down and kissed me.

"I could take care of you," he told me, his mouth barely an inch from mine.

Scott started to move inside of me before I could think of a response. The instant he started his rhythm, all words escaped me, and I was left with only primal noises.

"I could protect you," he said. Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he continued. "I could save you from him, if you would let me."

I knew what he was talking about. Even though I still hadn't told him about Walt, he somehow knew and was offering to help. My knight in shining armor was trying to help his damsel in distress. I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to tell him that he couldn't protect me, that I didn't need him to protect me. I wanted to say so many things, but Scott chose that moment to start rocking inside me again, and I couldn't form coherent words.

"You don't have to be alone, Shelby," he told me.

All words were lost and only noises escaped me. The thought of actually speaking didn't occur to me because I was so overcome with sensation. Scott moving within me forced moans out of me, but I wasn't able to reach that sense of logical thought that allowed me to form words or an argument to what he was saying.

"Shelby?" I heard, but I knew it wasn't from Scott. Not only did his lips never move, but the voice was all wrong. It wasn't Scott's voice. I knew whose voice it was, but I tried to push the thought from my mind. Walt couldn't be there in the bedroom with us.

"Shelby!" I heard again, only louder that time.

It was enough of a distraction that my thoughts were taken away from Scott. I stopped thinking about him, and what he was doing to me. It was as if by my concentration being elsewhere, Scott became less real. I looked up at him, his face still only inches away from mine, and he started becoming more and more unclear. I watched helplessly as he faded away into nothing.

"Shelby!" I heard again, even louder, almost a yell.

Suddenly, I was in my own bed, fully clothed, and it was only then that I realized it was all a dream. It was a wonderful, very vivid, sensual dream but a dream none-the-less.

I heard my name again and looked over at the baby monitor on my night stand. Yes, I had a baby monitor on my night stand. It was my mother's idea so Walt could reach me when he needed something. I sighed as I glared at the white machine. Even if he hadn't woken me up from a wonderful dream, I would have been pissed. I was fucking sleeping!

I groaned as I threw my blanket off of me. I got out of bed still mumbling under my breath about what an inconsiderate prick he was. I still hated the idea that I was the one taking care of the bastard. He was my mother's husband for God's sake. He wasn't anything to me. Yet, I was still the one with the baby monitor on their night stand.

I made it down the hall and into the room Walt was staying in. He sat there in his wheel chair, connected to tubes. I didn't really know everything he was connected to, and I didn't care. I was told, sure, but I just didn't care enough to pay attention when the doctor was explaining it all to me and my mom.

He looked over at me when I opened the door and said, "What took you so long?"

"I was asleep, Walt," I retorted, not really caring if my voice showed how angry I was.

"You use to wake up so easily. All I had to do was open the door, and you woke up."

I shook at the memory. I knew what he was referring to, of course. He was talking about all the times he came into my room. The instant my door opened, I was awake and alert. But I was never really asleep any of those times. It was hard to sleep when I knew there was only a matter of time 'til he came in. I tried but it never did any good.

"I was never actually sleeping any of those times," I replied.

"You were waiting for me," he said with a small smile.

I glared at him. God, I hated him! "What do you want?"

"Always straight to business. Maybe I just wanted to talk, kitten."

"Well, if that's the case then good night. I don't have to talk to you."

"You're suppose to take care of me."

"Yeah, and that doesn't include being your talking buddy."

"Fine. Can I have a glass of water?"

I walked away after he gave me his request. I'd get him water and then go back to bed. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and put tap water into it, not even making sure it was cold. I really didn't give a damn if he enjoyed it. If my mom didn't like it, then she could get up and deal with him.

I walked back up the stairs and handed him his water without really acknowledging his presence. But, of course, it couldn't be that simple. He took the glass with one hand and grabbed my hand with his other. I looked at him then. I froze mid-step under his touch, but I looked at him. That seemed to be what he wanted though because he smiled as he took a drink of his water.

"Thank you," he said.

I pulled my hand out of his grip after a few moments and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why it had taken me so long. I kept my eyes on him though as if I was afraid that if I looked away he'd made some sudden move. It was ridiculous to think, and I knew that. He couldn't do anything. He was stuck in a wheel chair, incapable to taking care of himself let alone hurting me.

"Did you need anything else?" I asked, voice only a little shaky.

"Not unless you just want to keep me company," he replied with a soft cough. "It gets pretty lonely in here by myself."

I had no reply to that. All I knew was that there was no way in hell I was staying in there just to keep him company. I didn't know what to say, so I settled for not saying anything. Instead, I walked out leaving him alone. I shut the door on my way out and walked back into my room, shutting the door firmly behind me.

I let out a shaky breath and ran my hands through my hair. I looked at my hands and saw they were trembling. Normally, nothing phased me. I was usually a person who didn't get ruffled too easily. Walt was always my exception. He ruffled me badly. Even now, when he was completely incapacitated, he bothered me. I slid down my door until I hit the floor and just sat there in silence. I tried to get my breathing to steady. I tried to get myself to stop shaking. I tried to relax.

It wasn't working. I knew in my head that there was no way I was going to be able to relax while I was so close to him. Relaxing just wasn't possible for me. I had to get away from him. I had to get out. I had to get as far from him as possible. Fuck taking care of him. Fuck what my mom wanted. Fuck this stupid house. I had to get out.

I stood up abruptly from the floor and started walking around my room, grabbing things as I went. I grabbed all the essentials I needed and tossed them on my bed before grabbing a duffle bag and throwing them in there. I felt like I should have deja-vu to when I left before. I was in a very similar situation. I was getting the fuck out, but I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go to Daisy's, just like I couldn't before. I couldn't go to Scott's either. My mom would definitely look for me at either place.

At that point in time, I didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting out. I knew Walt was still awake and even though he couldn't really stop me, I didn't want to pass him to leave. Looks like I was heading out the window again. Yay! I walked over to my window and tossed the bag first. I, once again, jumped out my window and, once again, I had a slightly tender ankle from the landing. You'd think I'd learn how to properly land the second time so that didn't happen again, but apparently I just wasn't that good at jumping out of windows.

I started walking back towards the park that acted as a hotel for a couple nights for me before. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be, true, but it worked well enough the last time so I figured that was a fairly safe bet. I lit a cigarette as I walked and inhaled deeply, enjoying the nicotine fix. I had been very good with my smoking lately. I had actually come to the conclusion that I was a stress smoker. I was able to go without a single cigarette while at Scott's house. My first night back at my house and I was craving one.

I reached the park just as I was finishing my second cigarette. They had helped.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up to birds chirping obnoxiously above me. Fucking birds! Why did they have to be so noisy so early? I grumbled and told the birds to shut up. Wouldn't you know it though, they didn't listen. I couldn't have gotten more than a few hours of sleep considering how long it had taken me to finally fall asleep, and they woke me up at literally the crack of dawn. Birds and I were quickly becoming enemies.

After several futile attempts at falling back asleep I decided to get up. I knew if I was going to be up and functioning this early that I desperately needed caffeine. I silently thanked God that I remembered to grab at least some money this time. I was also grateful that McDonalds had coffee on their dollar menu. That settled it. I was heading to McDonalds.

I walked to McDonalds and headed inside. I ordered a coffee with milk and sugar and an egg Mcmuffin. The coffee was a necessity where the egg Mcmuffin was a luxury, but I really liked them. I sat down and enjoyed my coffee and sandwich. After another twenty minutes I got myself another coffee and left.

I started walking again, but I had no idea where to go. It was a Saturday so I didn't have school. I could go to Daisy's, but I didn't really want her to know I left home again. I looked around and tried to think of a place to go. I thought about going to Scott's, but I quickly pushed that idea from my mind. Scott's house was not an option either. He would try to get me to stay with him again, and I couldn't do that. Mom would find me instantly. Also, he had so done enough already. I didn't need to get him involved in my problems anymore. Besides, I highly doubted that he would be so easy to dismiss why I was leaving home a second time. He would want to know why, and I just couldn't tell him. It wasn't fair, and I knew it, but that was how it was. He wasn't going to know, plain and simple.

I settled for just walking. I didn't want to go back to the park for I knew I was going to be spending enough time there already. I actually enjoyed walking too. It was something that calmed me down. I walked with my coffee in one hand, occasionally taking drinks from it. I avoided my street, Daisy's street, and Scott's street, praying that I could avoid anyone who lived at those houses. I settled for walking by the school. I figured on a Saturday that was a pretty safe bet. Boy, was I wrong.

I walked up to the school and instantly spotted Scott's truck in the parking lot. I froze mid-step. What was he doing at school on a Saturday? I thought I was being safe going to the school, but apparently not. I knew we didn't have a Saturday practice for the play so I couldn't fathom why he would be there. It didn't matter though. I just had to get away from there before he appeared. Sure as hell though, before I could move, Scott started walking out of the side door with Justin, Adam, and a few others in step right behind him. Seeing him, I soon realized he had to have been there for a football thing. Not only was he with his team mates, but he had clearly just had a work out. He was sweating and wearing shorts and a tank top. It wasn't hot out by any means so I assumed he had to have been doing something that took up energy.

I knew I had to move, hide, get away, do something to stop him from seeing me, but it was like I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize my view. I mentally cursed myself to be able to move as Scott moved closer. Finally, it was like my mind connected to my body again, and I was able to move. I darted behind a tree and hoped it was big enough to hide me and that I was at the right angle that he wouldn't see me. How sad was it that I was hiding from the guy who was more or less my boyfriend? Whatever. I could think about how wrong that was later when I was out of this situation. I just had to sit here and not move until he drove away.

I peeked around the tree to see if he had gotten in the truck yet, and he wasn't there. Hmm… The truck was there still, but Scott was nowhere to be found. Where the hell did he go? I watched Justin and the others get into their cars and leave, but Scott wasn't with any of them. How do I lose a boy by looking away for a minute?

"Shelby?" I heard and froze. I knew that voice all too well. All I could think was: damn it!

I turned around and put a smile on my face. "Scott, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh. Uh, I just like this tree, and I was just sitting here, and I heard voices. So, I looked around to see who would be here on a Saturday." Even I knew that sounded stupid, but cut me some slack here. I was _so_ not expecting this.

"Me and the guys sometimes get together on Saturdays to work out for a few hours. Peter lets us into the weight room and gym."

"Oh. Well, why aren't you heading home? I mean, I saw the truck here."

"After a work out, I usually walk for a few blocks before heading home."

"Oh."

Scott sat down on the ground next to me so close that I could smell him. He didn't smell bad, despite the fact that he had just worked out. He smelled like Scott. He smelled like his soap, his shampoo, his deodorant, his cologne; he just smelled like him. It was a comforting smell. I wanted so badly in that moment to just cuddle up to him.

"So, what are you doing here, Shel?" he asked me.

"I told you, I was just sitting here," I answered.

"The truth, babe."

"I was just walking around, and thought the school would be a good place to be alone."

"Just walking around?"

I looked at him then and saw that he was staring very intently at my duffle bag. He looked at me after a few seconds, and I knew the look he was giving me. It was his usual caring look with an undertone of questions. After a few moments, it was like that look was too much to face, and I had to look away.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," I stated.

"Clearly something, babe. You don't leave your house if nothing happens."

"Don't start, Scott."

"Don't start what? Worrying about you? It's a little late for that."

I sighed. This was exactly why I wanted to avoid him. I grabbed my bag and stood up, leaving Scott on the ground. "I'm fine."

"I don't buy that, Shelby," Scott said, standing up too. "You only made it at your house for a week before you ran away again. That doesn't mean fine in my book."

"Well, maybe my book is a little bit different than yours."

Scott let out a frustrated grunt. He ran his hands through his hair which I knew was a frustrated habit of his. He looked away from me and took in several deep breaths as if he was trying to control his temper. Maybe he was. I knew I wasn't the easiest person to get along with at times, and I was probably being especially difficult to him right now. I felt bad about it, but I wasn't about to change it.

"Look, just come back to my house. We can talk to my dad, and he can get on the phone with the lawyer Monday," he said.

"No," I stated adamantly.

"What?"

"You've done enough already, Scott. So has your dad. I told you before, I'm not going to ask him to do that for me."

"Then will you at least go to a friend's house?"

"No."

"Shelby, please," he begged though I could tell I was frustrating him again.

"I can't, Scott," I told him, trying to be gentle.

"So, what? You're just going to live at the park?"

"Probably."

"That's ridiculous, Shelby. I'm offering you a place to stay. I'm offering you a way out. Just fucking take it!"

I wanted to take him up on his offer so badly. He was offering a nice home to live in. He was offering me a legal way to get away from Walt. I knew his dad would go as far as getting a lawyer, and he would take this thing to court for me. But he'd want to know the details of why I didn't want to go home. Scott would want to know the whole story too. I couldn't tell them. I couldn't let Scott know what happened, what I let happen.

"I can't, Scott," I told him softly.

"Shelby, I can't just let you live in the park," he replied.

"You can't let me? You don't have any say in what I do."

"Fine. I can't just be okay with you living in the park."

"Well, you're going to have to be."

"No. I care about you too much for that," he said softly.

I could see that what was going on tearing Scott up. I felt so guilty about that. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve being with a girl who was this difficult. He didn't deserve to have to deal with any of my problems. He had enough problems of his own to worry about. I always believed that a couple shares their problems and deals with them together. I couldn't let Scott share my problems. I couldn't let Scott help me deal with my problems. I cared about Scott too much to let him carry my troubles. I cared about him too much to see him this beat up over what's happening to me.

I knew in that moment what I had to do, but I was afraid to do it. I couldn't keep doing this to Scott. He had done so much for me. He still wanted to do so much for me. He shouldn't be destroyed over what's happening to me. I had to get him to stop worrying about me, stop caring about me. I had to get him over me, for his own good. He needed someone good for him, not me.

"Maybe you should stop," I said softly. I couldn't believe I was actually about to do this.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop caring about me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Being with me has caused you nothing but trouble, Scott. You beat yourself up over things that happen to me, and you don't deserve that."

"Being in a relationship with someone means you beat yourself up over what happens to them. Of course I'm going to worry about you living on the street, Shel."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I said. "You shouldn't be with someone that you have to beat yourself up over. You shouldn't be with someone you have to worry about."

"But I _am_ with someone I have to worry about."

"You don't have to be."

"But I want to be," he said.

I could tell he wasn't going to make this any easier on me. I was hoping to do this gently, tell him he deserved better, and have him agree with me. I was hoping I could convince him that I was no good for him. He was making it very clear that I wasn't going to accomplish that goal. It was almost enough to make me want to abort my plan. I never had a guy who was willing to go through so much to be with me before. I had never had a good guy before. I had one now though, and I was letting him go. If I was a touch more selfish, I would just give up, but this was what was best for him. Come hell or high water I had to do this.

"I don't want you to be," I forced out.

Scott looked like I had just smacked him. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore. I can't make my decisions based on how they affect you, and as long as we're together, they're going to affect you."

"What are you saying?"

I took a deep breath. _You can do this_, I told myself. "I'm saying I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. I can't run my life worried about what you think, and you can't spend all your time worrying about me and how I'm doing. That's not good for either of us."

"I'm going to worry about you whether we're together or not, Shel."

I wanted to smile at that, but I forced myself to maintain my cold demeanor. "Well, at least now I won't be your problem anymore."

"Is that what you think you are? My problem?"

"Think about it, Scott. We've been nothing but trouble for each other since we started spending time together. Your reputation is seriously diminished at school; I've been catching so much more shit from Jules and her friends; both of our friends think we've gone crazy; you spend so much time worrying about me instead of yourself; I worry about whether something I've done is something you'd approve of or not. None of those things are good."

"Not everything about us is bad, Shelby."

"But enough is," I said.

Scott looked away from me then. He shook his head while staring at the ground. His jaw was clenched. He looked like he wanted to scream. Maybe he did. He also looked like he wanted to cry though. I wanted to go over to him, pull him into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay. I wanted to comfort him. He was mad and upset, and I hated to see him like that. The only thing that stopped me from taking it all back was that I kept telling myself this was for the best.

"Don't do this, Shelby," he said and looked at me just as his first tear fell. "Please."

I couldn't help it then. I thought fuck my cold demeanor, and I walked over and pulled him into a hug. He held me tighter than normal, as if afraid that when he let go, I'd disappear into thin air. I pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes. I allowed myself for just a few moments to get lost in his eyes. I felt my own façade falling apart, and I knew I had to finish this, or I was going to lose all control.

"It's for the best, Scott," I said gently.

Scott pulled me into a kiss then. It wasn't a gentle kiss either. It was fierce, powerful and hungry, like kissing me was what kept him alive. I kissed him back; I couldn't help it. I wanted to savor the kiss. If this was going to be the last time I kissed him like this, I wanted to enjoy it. However, the thought that it was going to be the last time hit me like a knife in the chest. I pulled away from the kiss then, knowing that I was just delaying the inevitable.

"That's bullshit, and you know it," he said, his mouth still just inches from mine.

I saw that another tear had fallen from his eyes during our kiss. I wanted to wipe his tears away, but I forced my hands to stay where they were. I had to fight back my own tears. I would not let him see me cry even if it killed me. Not only did I hate when people saw me cry, but if I started crying over this, there's no way he would believe that I meant any of this. Nothing spoils a break-up like making it obvious that you don't really want to lose the guy.

"I'm sorry, Scott," I said before pulling away from him, grabbing my bag, and walking away, leaving him alone.

I walked as quickly as my legs could carry me, refusing to look back. I was afraid of what I might see. I didn't want to see Scott's reaction to my walking away. I didn't want to know if he was mad or sad. I didn't want to know if he was crying more. I didn't want to know if he had been able to walk to his truck and leave. I didn't want to think about it at all. All I wanted to do was get as far away from him as possible so I could finally let go of my mask.

Tears started streaming down my face silently before I made it back to the park, but I was able to hold back the sobs long enough for me to sit down at the tree that had been my bed the night before. I let myself fall apart then. Broken sobs escaped my mouth and the tears fell hot down my cheeks. I knew what I had done was what was best for Scott, even if he couldn't see it now, but I didn't think it would destroy me this badly to do it. I knew it would hurt, but I didn't imagine that it could hurt this much. Scott may hate me for what I did to him, and that thought alone added a few more tears, but I knew I did the right thing by him. That was my only comfort as I sat there and cried.

It was all for the best.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** SacredWriting**,** 2honest4myowngood**,** lynsay**, **writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, **Nocturnal Rose**, **catwoman1840**, **musicxlife4**, **oooLALApaige**, **Marie**, **DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim**, **luja14**, **i L0V3 CRiMiNAL MiNDS**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed anyone, please let me know.

As usual, I can't apologize enough for how long it took me to update. I hope everyone can forgive me. My real life just becomes too hectic at times, and I was having serious computer troubles. I promise everyone, I do write and update when I can.

Another reason for the long gap is that wasn't cooperating. I had this chapter fully written and ready to update for a while, but the site wasn't letting me do anything. It took a while to work the problem out. By a while, I mean months! I've been fighting with the site since last September. Please forgive me. Due to the huge time gap between updates, I'm going to try getting the next one up even sooner. I already have the next chapter started. I'm sorry.

As always, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Higher Ground' or anything that deals with it. I don't own 'Romeo and Juliet' either. I'm not getting paid for my writing but it would be wonderful if I was. I'm sure a lot of other writers agree with me on this. ;-)

_Rating:_ **M **for an explicit sex scene. You have been warned.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I watched Shelby walk away until she was out of sight. The taste of her still lingered on my lips, and I could still smell her on me from the hug. I wanted to savor the taste and smell. After all, aside for the play, that was the last time I was going to kiss her or have her in my arms like that. It wasn't the same when it was for the play though. That was acting, not real life. I just kissed her and held her for the last time in real life.

That thought hit me like a ton of bricks. It hadn't really hit me until then. While she was still there, I still had the chance to convince her to change her mind. Now that she was gone, it was real somehow. I watched the corner where she disappeared from my vision for a few seconds, and I shook my head. I clenched my jaw to stop myself from letting out a scream. I was so mad. What the hell was she thinking? Who was she to decide what was best for me? How could she just walk away and give up?

I turned around and punched the thing closest to me. Unfortunately, that thing was a tree. I felt a little better for hitting something, but I knew my hand would be messed up. I barely felt the pain from the tree-I was so numb-but as I looked down at my hand, I knew I bruised at least one of my knuckles. I stretched out my hand a couple of times and discovered I could still move everything fine so I wasn't really worried. It still didn't even hurt.

With my jaw still clenched, I walked to my truck. I got into it and started it, but I didn't drive away just yet. I knew I needed to take a couple minutes to calm down before I started driving. Punching the tree didn't help near enough, and if I started driving just then, it would be bad. I took several deep breaths, and when that didn't help, I pounded on my steering wheel and dash board some and finally let out a yell. That helped some. I still wasn't okay by any stretch of the imagination, but I was okay enough to drive.

I didn't turn any music on which showed just how bad I felt. I hadn't turn music on while driving only a handful of times. I drove home with only the sound of my breathing and the hum of the engine keeping me company. It wasn't that I wanted the quiet either. It was just that no song would be a safe song at the moment. Any song would remind me of her; any song would make me think about her teasing me about the songs on my IPOD; I'd think about her singing along to a song quietly under her breath, thinking I couldn't hear; anything with music would remind me of her. I couldn't have that just then.

When I pulled in the driveway at home, I turned my truck off and sat in complete silence for a few minutes. I was still reeling from what had happened. I was so worried about her. A part of me couldn't stop thinking about where she would be sleeping, how she would be dealing with everything, how she was going to survive. The only comfort I had was that I knew she was tough. I had to believe she would be okay. Still, another part of me was furious for what she did. I gave her the chance to get away from whatever it was that was wrong at home. I gave her a way out. And what did she do? She basically told me to go fuck myself. Well, she can go fuck herself! Yeah, I was worried about her, but I was also so mad at her that I was seeing red.

I sighed and finally got out of the truck. I walked into my house, intent on going straight to my room, but I saw instantly that wasn't going to happen. My dad was right inside the door.

"Hey, Scott, how was your workout with the guys?" he asked.

It took me a moment to figure out what he was asking about before I finally remembered the original reason I was out. "It was alright," I replied with a shrug.

My dad eyed me like he was looking for something. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, but my voice was too blank, too flat. Even I could tell that wasn't the truth.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." It wasn't that I didn't want to tell him; I just didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on, Scott, talk to me."

I sighed. I could tell he wasn't going to let this go. There was no way I was going to get away without some sort of explanation. I really hated how my dad was with shit like that sometimes. He didn't always catch when something was wrong, but once he did, there was no getting away without explaining. I tried to convince myself that if I just said it quickly, got it over with, it wouldn't be too bad. Ya know, kind of like taking a Band-Aid off real fast so it wouldn't hurt so much. Yeah, maybe if I just said it real quickly, assuming he would let me leave it be without having to elaborate, I would be okay.

"I saw Shelby after," I said, my voice still sounding dead.

"And wouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked.

I chuckled bitterly. "You'd think. She broke up with me."

My dad tried to hide the shock, but he failed. "Why?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. Obviously, I knew what she said, but it still didn't really make sense to me.

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. I didn't want my dad worrying about it, and I didn't want to dwell on it, at least not until I was alone. Once I was alone, I knew I would dwell on it horribly and probably drive myself crazy, but I could do that when I was alone; I couldn't do that with other people around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Elaine walking out of the kitchen towards me and my dad. I tried to ignore her, but it was kind of hard to do once she was standing right next to my dad. She looked at me, and it was obvious that even she could tell something was wrong with me.

"Did you want to talk about it?" My dad asked.

"No," I answered quickly. Even if I had wanted to talk about it, I wasn't about to with her around.

"Wanna talk about what, honey?" Elaine asked my dad before she turned her dark eyes to me. "What happened?"

"Shelby broke up with him," he answered.

Elaine feigned shock and sympathy, but I knew she was secretly happy. "Oh, I'm sorry, Scotty."

Again I shrugged and shook my head. I think, at that point, my dad finally figured out that I had said all I was going to say so I walked away. I went upstairs and into my room. I thought about going into the guest bedroom, even though it long since stopped smelling like Shelby, but I quickly decided that that would be bad. I didn't need more reminders; I was going to have more than enough without going into the room she once occupied.

I stayed in my room all night. My dad and Elaine both stayed away, and I was very grateful for it. I didn't want to be bothered. I couldn't sleep that night either. It was about 2:00 a.m. when I finally shut my light off, determined to at least try to go to sleep. My attempts were futile though. I just laid in the dark then. I still hadn't changed my clothes so her scent still lingered on me. We had barely touched earlier, but I still smelled like her. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks with me, but her fragrance radiating off my shirt lightly made it impossible for me to fall asleep. I could've changed, yeah, but I didn't. I didn't really want her scent to disappear.

I heard my door open, and I knew who it was instantly so I didn't bother to look in her direction. I kept my eyes on my ceiling and avoided showing the slightest interest in her.

"How you doing there, Scotty?" she asked, trying to come off concerned. I ignored her so she continued. "You know, your dad kept trying to come up and talk to you-he wanted to comfort you- but I stopped him. You don't want to be comforted, do you?"

I looked at her then; I couldn't help it; what she said had intrigued me. What did she mean I didn't want to be comforted? What was she talking about? She was going somewhere with this train of thought, I knew she was, but I didn't know where she could possibly be going. Of course I knew what she wanted, but I didn't know how she was going to get there.

"I saw your hand earlier," she said with a smile. "You hit something in your anger. It wasn't her, was it?"

"Of course not," I retorted.

"What was it?"

"A tree."

"You have a lot of aggression about this then, don't you?"

"What do you want, Elaine?" I asked, trying to cut to the point.

"I want to help you," she answered.

I looked at her, amused. "You want to help me? And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'm going to give you a way to work off some of that aggression," she answered, a seductive smile dancing across her lips as she made her way to my bed and sat down next to me.

I knew what she meant. After all, she wasn't exactly leaving much to the imagination with what she had said or with what she was wearing. The tight tank top and short shorts weren't exactly covering up much. That was her plan though. She'd come in here scantily clad, offering me sex after I just got dumped, and she hoped I'd go for it. She was hoping my current situation would make me not fight her. She only had that luxury one other time, and that was the very first time.

I wanted to tell her to leave, to get out of my room, to leave me alone. I wanted to tell her that her suggestion repulsed me. Why, then, was I sitting there, staring at her, saying nothing? Why, for only the second time, did her idea not disgust me? Why was I actually mentally debating taking her up on her offer? What the hell was I thinking? What was wrong with me? I hated her. Yet, at the same time, all I could picture in my head was me fucking her into the mattress. I had two opposing impulses inside of me. I managed to fight both of them off though.

"And what is your great plan for me working off this aggression?" I asked her and sat up.

She traced her hand down my chest and stomach and stopped just above my shorts. I had to force myself not to physically react to her touch. "Come on, Scotty. Do I really have to explain it?"

I looked down at where her hand rested and then looked back to her. "Not at all."

For the life of me, I don't know what came over me after those words left my mouth, but I kissed her. I actually pulled her to me and was kissing her. It was the first time since this whole ordeal started that I actually initiated the physical contact. True, she had touched me first, but I actually started the kissing. That had never happened before. Even the first time, when I wasn't fully opposed to the idea yet, she had been the once to kiss me. She was obviously surprised by my reaction, but she recovered quickly and started kissing me back.

I continued to kiss her as I pulled her closer to me. She let out a little moan into my mouth as our bodies pressed against each other. I didn't fully understand what I was doing or why, but I didn't care at the moment. For some crazy reason, I needed this. I needed the release. I had too much tension coursing through my body to last me a life time. I needed some way to let it all out. If that meant doing something I swore I would never do, then so be it.

Elaine maneuvered herself onto my bed the rest of the way while managing not to break the kiss. I think she was afraid that if she pulled away I'd change my mind. Truth be told, her doubt wasn't all that misplaced. If we stopped, even for a few seconds, I would come to my senses. I couldn't stop. My hands traveled her body more freely than they ever have before. Her hands mirrored my own comfortably though. She had felt me freely several times before; it was nothing new to her. The only thing that was new was me playing along.

She tried to take control of the situation by straddling me, but I was having none of that. If we were really going to do this, we were going to do it my way. I was going to be in control. To hell with that she wanted. I pushed her off of me by her hips a little bit more roughly than I had planned to and positioned her next to me. She was still half sitting up, and I took that chance to pull her shirt off over her head. She soon followed my lead and pulled mine off with my help. I palmed one of her breasts as she started to trace rough kisses down my neck, biting at times, all the while allowing her hands to roam my body.

This was so different than any other time we had been together. Even the first time, when I didn't fight her, and I played along, I never took control. Even then when I wanted it, I always allowed her to stay in control. She was always the one leading, always the one on top, always the one calling the shots. Not this time though. This time, I was the one who decided how it was going to go. I was the one who took charge of the situation.

Elaine started fumbling with the top of my shorts, obviously trying to get into them, as I massaged her hips roughly. She was so distracted by my reaction that she was having difficulties she had never had before. She wasted no time once she got her hand down my shorts, having found me already fairly hard, and started stroking me. I let out a groan at her touch. That was it. I quickly removed her shorts and threw them aside. I slid my shorts off and tossed them aside too.

I climbed on top of Elaine as soon as she opened her legs to me. It was another first for us. I had never been the one on top before, but I was going to be on top tonight, damn it! She let out a loud hum as I entered her. I gave her no time to get used to the feel of me though. I started moving instantly, rocking within her, riding her hard, pounding her into my mattress. Truth be told, I didn't care if she enjoyed herself. This wasn't about her or for her. I hitched one of her legs up higher and continued to pound into her as she allowed moans and grunts to escape her.

"Oh, God, yes, Scotty," she said. "Don't stop."

I grunted. "Shut up."

I slammed into her as hard as I could. I went until I was as deep as I could go before I would pull out and shove back in, harder and faster, harder and faster, until I could feel myself getting close. Normally when I hit that point with a girl, I would hold myself off until I was sure she was satisfied; I would make sure she came before I allowed myself release, but to hell with her. If she didn't come then that was too fucking bad for her. I pounded harder, faster, deeper. She gripped me tighter with her legs and ground herself up into me, trying to ride out her own pleasure. With a groan, I finally had my release. Well, physically I had a release anyway. Emotionally, I was no better for what just happened.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. I could feel her breath hot against my neck, and she was still letting out little noises, as if still coming down from her orgasm. Obviously she thoroughly enjoyed herself. I sighed and pulled myself off of her to lie next to her on my bed.

I looked over at her. She was still breathing heavy and smiling, and I almost instantly had a bad feeling. What the fuck did I just do? I looked away from her and stared at my ceiling. I knew I had a look of horror on my face. Oh, God. I couldn't believe I honestly did that. I glanced sideways at her again, hoping to find her gone as if it was all just a dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare come true, a nightmare I had caused. She might have started it, in a way, but I was the one who caused this to happen.

I sat up and swung my legs off the side of my bed. I ran my hands through my hair and let out a sigh. I couldn't stop thinking about what I just did. I shook my head, trying to clear it of my thoughts. I didn't want to dwell on this. I couldn't bear to think about this. I didn't have a choice though. This wasn't going to just go away. It was going to be stuck in my head forever. I closed my eyes and tried to think of anything that would get what just happened out of my head, but all I could see was Elaine underneath me. It made my stomach turn. I felt sick at the mere thought of it.

"God, Scotty, I never knew you had it in you," Elaine said, still on my bed.

"Get out," was all I said.

She sat up then, as if surprised by my words. "What?"

"Get out," I said again, more sternly that time, enunciating my words very clearly.

"Come on, you can't tell me you didn't have a good time just now."

"Leave!"

I kept my back to her. I didn't want to see her. I didn't want to face what I had done. She stayed on my bed for a few moments longer before I felt her get up. I didn't look back to her still, but I heard her moving around my room. I could only assume she was grabbing her clothes and getting dressed.

"You know, you can't make me out to be the bad guy tonight, Scotty," she said. "_You_ were the one in control. _You_ were the one riding me. _You_ wanted it tonight."

"Just leave," I said.

I heard my door open and close, but a part of me was too afraid to turn around and see if she had actually left. I grabbed my boxers and put them on before I finally willed myself to look around my room to make sure she was gone. I walked around my room, checking everywhere, searching for her, as if worried she had hid somewhere just to scare me later. I knew it was stupid-I knew she had left-but I had to be sure.

I looked over at my disheveled bed and felt sick again. My room still smelled of sex and of her. I quickly walked over to my window and opened it, hoping desperately that with a little fresh air the scent would dwindle away into nothing. I tried to fix my bed, tried to make it appear like she wasn't just in it, like what just happened didn't actually happen. I was trying to take away all reminders of what I just did. But every time I closed my eyes for more than a second, I could see her underneath me, hear her moaning into my ear, taste her kiss, feel her hands sliding down my back, her legs wrapped around me.

My stomach turned again as my senses kept reliving the hell I just caused. I rushed into my bathroom just in time. I fell in front of my toilet and threw up. I retched up everything I had in me and continued to dry heave after everything was up. I was sweating and my whole body was aching by the time my stomach decided it had had enough.

I always said she made me sick, and I finally just proved it. I really had gotten sick at the thought of what I had done with her. But could I really blame her for it this time? No. She was right. She wasn't the bad guy this time. She may have come into my room with her own agenda for tonight, but I was the one who did it. I had no one to blame but myself. It would have been easier if I could just blame her, if I could play the victim. But I wasn't a victim tonight. I was a willing participant in what we had done. I felt like getting sick again just thinking that, but I had nothing left in me. I just sat on my bathroom floor and tried hopelessly to rid myself of any thoughts involving Elaine.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Monday at school I pretended like nothing happened. It was just another pointless day. I even managed to keep the happy façade on around Justin, who normally can tell when something's bothering me. Either he never noticed something was actually wrong, or he knew better than to press me on whatever it was. He didn't even question me when I saw Shelby in the hallway and didn't acknowledge her. Well, I tried not to acknowledge her. I didn't think I was too successful. The sight of her caused a familiar pain in my chest, and I knew I probably had a sour look on my face, but still he didn't say anything. Smart man.

I tried to ignore Shelby as much as possible, but I caught myself looking in her direction several times during history. It was kind of ridiculous for me to try and pretend she didn't exist because I knew I was going to have to speak to her later at practice, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her until I had to. I thought about asking her how she was, how she was handling everything. I wanted to know she was okay so badly that it physically pained me to be ignorant, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her.

The day dragged on. I never wanted to blow off an after school activity so much in my life before that day. Not only did I not want to see Shelby (at least, I didn't think I wanted to see her) but I just wanted the day to be over. I wanted to go home and seclude myself in my bedroom. I couldn't do that though. I had to go to practice. It's not very easy to practice Romeo and Juliet if Romeo doesn't show up. I'm sure if I had a genuine excuse Sophie would deal with it, but what was I going to say was my excuse, my desire to be antisocial?

I walked into the theatre with Justin trailing behind me. I walked up to the stage and sat down on the opposite side of Shelby. I couldn't keep myself from looking at her though. I tried to make it seem like I wasn't watching her, but I had a feeling I was failing miserably. I had never been so happy to hear Sophie start practice before. It was like I had a weight lifted. Yes, something else to think about!

"Okay, so today were going to go over part of Act 3, Scene 5," Sophie said. "We're going to keep it short today so we're going to stop before Lady Capulet enters."

I opened my book quickly to remember what scene she was talking about. For the life of me, I couldn't remember what scene she was asking us to do. Once I opened my book, I saw which scene it was and grimaced. Of course, we would have to do the good-bye scene today. That's just my fucking luck!

"Scott, Shelby, let's go," Sophie said.

"How intimate do you want us to get here, Sophie?" Shelby asked. I was actually glad she had asked that question. I was so distracted I forgot that our characters were pretty much supposed to be all over each other in this scene.

"You don't have to go crazy, but some intimacy would be good," Sophie replied.

Truth be told, I didn't really want to do any intimacy here, but I didn't really have a choice. I stood up from the floor and walked over to our make-shift bed in the center of the stage. Shelby met me by the bed, and we locked eyes for a moment. Almost instantly after our eyes met, I remembered when we had started to practice this scene together before. We were in my room, it was the day after we had sex, and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It was amazing how much had changed since that day.

I looked away from Shelby, as if watching her was too much to bear, and I laid down on the bed. She followed my lead and laid down next to me. The tension between us felt so thick, so real, almost like you could see it. I knew it was all in my head though. No one could see how the pressure between us was building.

"Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day," Shelby started, and I was surprised by how nice it was to hear her words directed at me, even if it was just acting. "It was the nightingale and not the lark that pierced the fearful hollow on thine ear. Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree. Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

I watched her for several, long moments before I could bring myself to speak. "It was the lark, the herald of the morn, no nightingale. Look, love, what envious streaks do lace the severing clouds in yonder east. Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops. I must be gone and live, or stay and die."

Shelby moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around me. I had to remind myself that it was all just an act. She was playing a part. She didn't mean anything by it. "Yond light is not daylight, I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to be thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet: thou need'st not to be gone."

I sat up and looked to Shelby with a soft smile, trying to play my character and not let my personal feelings get in the way of what I was supposed to be doing. "Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death. I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye, 'tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow. Nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat the vaulty heaven so high above our heads. I have more care to stay than will to go. Come death, and welcome. Juliet wills it so." I touched Shelby's cheek gently with another forced smile. "How is't, my soul? Let's talk. It is not day."

"It is, it is. Hie hence, begone, away. It is the lark that sings so out of tune, straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps. Some say the lark makes sweet division. This doth not so, for she divideth us. Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes. O, now I could they had changed voices too, since arm from arm that voice doth us affray, hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day. O now be gone, more light and light it grows."

Thanks to the woman in front of me, I understood those words perfectly. Shelby had taught me Shakespeare so well that it was no longer like a foreign language to me. I knew the scene obviously; I knew what I was getting myself into when Sophie told me we were doing the good-bye scene. But it still felt like I had been stabbed when Shelby told me to go. I knew it wasn't Shelby telling me to leave; it was her being Juliet telling Romeo to leave, to save him, but her leaving me was still too raw. It hurt hearing it again, even if it wasn't really us.

I must have been staring at Shelby longer than I thought because her face was quickly turning stern. She was glaring at me how she used to whenever I messed up a scene during our practices. I stared back at her blankly. Her glare wasn't causing the usual competitive fire in me that had always been awoken before.

"More light and light: more dark and dark our woes," I finally said.

"Madam?" Daisy said, jumping in for her couple lines as the nurse.

"Nurse?" Shelby replied, looking at Daisy.

"Your lady mother is coming to your chamber. The day is broke, be wary, look about."

"Then, window, let day in and let life out."

Shelby grabbed my hand and pulled be a few feet away from the bed, as if we were heading to a window so I could leave. Again I couldn't get my mind to stay focused on Romeo and Juliet. I kept thinking about me and Shelby. With me and Shelby, this would be reversed. She was the one climbing in and out of windows, not me.

I shook my head lightly as if trying to clear my thoughts. "Farewell, farewell. One kiss and I'll descend."

Shelby leaned in and gave me a brief kiss. I froze under her touch. I wasn't expecting her to actually kiss me. She stayed just inches away from me for a few moments, and I shuddered, feeling her warm breath hit my face. If I thought I could move, I wouldn't have trusted myself not to grab her, but I was frozen by her chaste kiss. When she finally pulled away from me, I could see that her eyes were watering. She really was a good actor.

"Art thou gone so? Love, lord, ay husband, friend, I must hear from thee every day in the hour, for in a minute there are many days," Shelby said. I was very thankful that she had to be the one to speak first because I honestly didn't know if I would have been able to right away. "O, by this count, I shall be much in years ere I again behold my Romeo."

"Farewell," I said quietly before I cleared my throat and started talking again. "I will omit no opportunity that may convey my greetings, love, to thee."

"O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" She gave me another quick, stern glare, reminding me that we were playing parts, that I had to be Romeo here, not Scott, and that I had suck up my issues and deal with them later.

"I doubt it not, and all these woes shall serve for sweet discourses in our times to come."

"O God, I have an ill-diving soul! Methinks I see thee, now thou art so low, as one dead in the bottom of a tomb. Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale."

"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you. Dry sorrow drinks our blood," I replied, actually delivering the line fairly well. "Adieu, adieu."

I walked away a few feet to let Shelby finish. Romeo was supposed to be gone as it was, and I was really having a hard time being that close to her. I looked back to Shelby so I could watch her finish her lines only to find her watching me. Juliet would have been watching Romeo walk away, I guess, so it made sense. Always the professional, she was.

"O Fortune, Fortune! All men call thee fickle, if thou art fickle, what dost thou with him that is renowned for faith?" Shelby said. "Be fickle, Fortune, for then I hope thou wilt now keep him long, but send him back."

"And we'll stop there," Ezra said. "Shelby, wonderful, as usual. Scott, everything okay?"

I looked at him blankly for a few seconds. "Fine."

"It's just you've been doing so great lately," Sophie cut in. "Today, you just seemed a little distracted."

I cast my eyes back to Shelby for a second before I looked to Sophie and shrugged. "Just having an off day, I guess."

Sophie nodded. "Okay. Well, that's it for today, guys. You're all good to go."

That's all I needed to hear. I turned and starting walking quickly out of the theatre. I couldn't stand to be by Shelby anymore. Or maybe I was enjoying being by Shelby too much. Either way, staying so close to her was not a good thing. I knew it was pointless though. I was going to have to be around her. After all, I couldn't very well play a good Romeo without being around my Juliet. Whatever. It didn't matter. I was done for the day.

I walked out of school and into the parking lot. No sooner than I started heading towards my truck did I hear my name being called. I stopped walking instantly, which probably wasn't really a good idea considering I was in the middle of the parking lot, but I couldn't control it. I knew who it was calling after me. I would recognize that voice anywhere. For some strange reason, Shelby was calling my name.

I turned around to watch her walk to me, but I didn't say anything when she reached me. She was the one calling me. She could start the conversation that she apparently wanted to have.

"You cut out of there pretty quick," she said.

"Is that why you were calling my name?" I asked and was surprised by how cold my voice sounded. "You wanted to make an observation about how fast I left?"

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay,"

"Everything's fine," I retorted and started walking again. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Shelby followed my lead and started walking again too. "Look, if this is going to be a problem…"

"There's no problem."

"Obviously there is."

I stopped walking again and sighed. Who was I kidding? Of course there was a problem, and I wasn't fooling anyone by pretending to be fine. "What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything," she said. "Just don't let the play suffer because you're mad at me."

I scoffed. "I'm not mad at you, Shelby. At least, I'm not anymore. Believe me, I tried to be. I figured it'd be easier if I was, but I'm not."

"Then what?"

I looked at her. "Do you really have to ask that?"

We locked eyes for a few moments before she looked down. I kept my eyes on her though. Now that I had looked at her, I couldn't bring myself to look away. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. Maybe it was because I had never been the one to be left before, or maybe it was because I just cared about her that much, but this was more difficult than I thought possible.

"I guess, I don't," she said softly. "Scott, if this is going to be a problem, I could always drop out. I do have an understudy. The little princess could always step in as Juliet."

"No," I said adamantly.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized how much that idea scared me. As screwed up as this was going to be, and as hard as it was going to be for me, it was all I had. Her being Juliet, and me being Romeo, was the only way I could still have her in any way. I didn't want to lose that. I couldn't lose that.

"Look, I'll do my best to not let this get in the way of the play," I said. "But you're too good not to be Juliet. You shouldn't have to back out 'cause I can't get my shit straight."

"Thank you," she said.

I nodded and started walking again. I reached my truck quickly and leaned against it. Shelby had continued to follow me, and she stood watching me with her arms crossed. I brought my eyes back to her and scanned her quickly. Regardless of what she was hoping for when she left me, I was still worried about her. I didn't like that I didn't know if she was okay. I didn't like that I couldn't take care of her.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"I'm okay," she answered, but it was like her response was rehearsed.

"You look good," I commented. God, did she look good. "I mean, considering everything."

"Yeah, I've been going by Daisy's." She smiled at me, but I could tell it was forced.

"You know, my offer still stands." It would always stand. I'd always be there to take care of her if she would just let me. "I know you'll never take it, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks," she said softly.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes after that. She wouldn't look at me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Our conversation (if you could call it that) was over, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. When she finally brought her eyes back to me it felt like my heart stopped for a few seconds. God, I'm such a pussy.

"I should probably go," she said. "Daisy's waiting for me."

I really didn't want her to go, but I nodded and acted like I was fine with it. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded and offered me a small, genuine smile before she turned and walked away. I kept my eyes on her until she reached Daisy's car and got in. It wasn't until after they drove away and that I finally got into my truck. I sat in silence for a good few minutes before I put my key in the ignition and turned the car on.

I grabbed my IPOD and turned it on shuffle. The second the music started to escape my speakers, I sighed as I recognized the song instantly. It was Forever by Papa Roach. Not only did I instantly think of the time Shelby and I sang along to this song, I also realized how strangely fitting the song was. It wasn't a happy song, by any means, nor was it a typical romantic song, but it fit in a weird way. I thought about changing the song, but I decided against it. I let the song play as I started driving, but I was still thankful when it ended. I liked the song, but it was just too much of a reminder for me.

I was only thankful for the song change until the next one started, and I realized what it was. It was Because You Live by Jesse McCartney, the song Shelby had given me so much crap about, and the first song I ever jokingly sang to her. I shook my head with a sigh at my luck of those two songs playing back-to-back with my IPOD on shuffle.

I swear, the world was poking at me and laughing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

(**A/N**)- First thank you for the reviews from: **Linkie**, **Melms213**, **Meghan**, **Ghostwriter**, **ShalBrenfan**, **Mandy, Kellie**, **Opal**, **Rachel**, **Xenia**,** LJSkywalker**,** ac5000**,** Juliette Fan**,** Nicole**,** Missworld243**, **Zannie52**, **weylela**,** Suzzy20, Hannah, Beamish-is-a-legend, Aimed mischief**,** Cassie**,** IrigD**,** SacredWriting**,** 2honest4myowngood**,** lynsay**, **writergirl99**,** graceling**, **scandal-manhatten**, **JCLadyBug**, **Priscilla**, **IcyGold**, **Line 101**, **Nocturnal Rose**, **catwoman1840**, **musicxlife4**, **oooLALApaige**, **Marie**, **DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim**, **luja14**, **i L0V3 CRiMiNAL MiNDS**, and **Ashely**. You guys keep me writing! Also, if I missed anyone, please let me know.

Well, I have a new longest chapter ever right here. Apparently, I write long chapters when I'm writing from Scott's POV. I'm sorry this took longer than I had planned. But, for me, this isn't too bad, right?

I know a lot of people are going to dislike Scott for what happened with Elaine in this chapter, but that wasn't my intention. I meant for that scene to show just how screwed up Scott was after Shelby left him. I know it's dark, and twisted, and messed up on several levels. It was supposed to be messed up. Please don't hate the character for what I had him do. He regretted it instantly and what he did made him physically sick. The scene was just supposed to show how badly Scott was handling the break-up.

As always, please review and let me know what you guys think. I always love feedback, good or bad.


End file.
